Complications
by abcde143
Summary: This is a new story that I was thinking about. It's my first A story so please read and Review. Aria and Ezra parted when she was two months pregnant, Ezra never found out until she was eight and a half months. Sorry, summary sucks but hopefully the story is good and to your liking.
1. Chapter 1

**So in this story, Aria and the girls are in their Senior year of High School. Aria was two months pregnant before she and Ezra made that deal to go in different directions. She is now in this story 8 and a half months. But what happens when Aria, doesn't like the outcome.**

**Okay, first off. This is my first story that I'm going to put A in. So please bare with me.**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Pretty Little Liars.**

Aria Montgomery was now a senior in High School. She and her three best friends Spencer, Hanna and Emily are starting fresh. At least, that's what they think. Mona Vanderwall, their psycho stalker throughout their Junior year of high school, was locked away. They can now breathe a little easier. Little do they know that more trouble was brewing as they joined their fellow classmates for their last year of high school.

It's been six months since Aria last spoke to Ezra. They had made this deal that they would settle apart for the rest of her school year. With her parents, primarily her father, threatening to turn Ezra in to the police they agreed that distance was best. As much as she rationalized and understood that it was for the best that Ezra had left, not having Ezra still broke her heart.

She started working at the art gallery part time and the book store. She wanted to be able to somewhat pay for something she knew she couldn't control. Aria was now, eight and a half months pregnant. Ezra left just before Aria could tell him the news. Her father made a deal that Aria couldn't refuse. It meant life to her and her child that would soon be joining the world.

**Aria's POV:**

"Are you ready?" My father asked coming into my room. "You're going to be late."

I was still lying in bed, the covers thrown messily around me. I nodded knowing that if I didn't get up soon I was going to be late for my first day of senior year. I looked down at my full grown belly. "Can't I just stay home for the next few weeks?" I asked not really feeling the day. I tried to mentally prepare myself for the bullying I was sure to encounter at school. But now, standing at the morning of the first day of school, all the preparation vanished. I did not want to have to meet my classmates looking like a whale. "I'm just not into this right now."

He let out a sigh. "Aria, we agreed that in order to keep this child you have to finish out your senior year. Show some maturity, Aria, some responsibility. Show me that you are ready to be a Mom. As a responsible adult you do things even though you don't want to."

I angrily rolled my eyes at him. "Thanks Dad, for the vote of confidence. You know it would be a lot easier if you'd let me tell Ezra. We would be able to share the responsibility," I threw his words back in his face. "Why can't I just tell him? He has the right to know," I argued. "Why are you doing this to him?"

My father scoffed. "Look what he did to this family. He has torn us a part. He has gotten you pregnant. Ever since he stuck his nose into our family there have been nothing but arguments. Not to mention that we are the talk of the town and have been since the Masquerade ball. I can barely look people in the eye when I meet them on the street."

I sucked in a breath. "You are embarrassed to walk in the street? I'm the one that everyone stares at; I'm the one with a huge belly. You are being selfish and I can't wait to get out of here."

"You think he loves you? He left, where the hell is he now if he loves you so much? Why isn't he here?" My father yelled. We have been fighting like this throughout my whole pregnancy. "If he loved you he would have fought harder. He probably has a girlfriend by now."

My mother appeared in the doorway of my bedroom. "Byron, Aria, that's enough," she interjected wearily. "Aria, get up. We're going."

With a few words my mother could get me to do what my father couldn't with his many words. I glared my father down taking and letting go breaths of air. "I hate you!" I mumbled to myself as I heaved myself out of bed.

My mother and I made it to school. We had sat in silence through the whole ride, only looking at one another when we had to. She pulled into the parking lot and took her hands off the wheel.

"Just take it one day at a time," She looked over to me as tears gathered in my eyes. "I'm sure Ezra didn't find someone else," she comforted me reflecting back to my fight with my Dad.

"I wouldn't know; he hasn't returned any of my emails, and my text messages are coming back to me as invalid." I wiped away the few tears that had slipped out. "Maybe dad was right."

"Aria, I do not condone your relationship at this time. But I believe that Ezra does love you and when the time is right he will return, preferably once you are finished High School."

I opened the door. "We had an agreement that we would go our separate ways. I meant that I'd stay here and he'd go to New York. I thought it meant we'd still stay in touch. I never thought he would just fall off the face of the earth."

My mother clucked her tongue sympathetically and opened her door and exited the car. I slammed my door shut trying to ignore all the stares that I was getting from people. I froze; my hand still on the door handle and my breathing quickened. I was not going to survive this day. My mother looked up from her spot and saw me frozen; she came to my side and pushed me along gentle.

I walked down the familiar halls thinking this was going to be the longest school year ever, wondering how I was going to make it without Ezra. I opened my locker and placed all my books inside. This summer had been rough. My brother left to a Lacrosse camp and I stayed home alone working. It was lonely and tiring. Spencer, Hanna and Emily all been busy and barely saw them during the summer.

"Aria," I heard my name and turned a little to see Hanna running up to me. She stopped and her mouth dropped open. "What the hell?" She squealed. "When did that happen?"

"Nice to see you too." I rolled my eyes and gave her a side hug, "I'm due in a couple of weeks or so."

Her eyes bugged out. "Why didn't you tell me?" She bent down and touched my belly. "OMG! You're huge."

I know she didn't mean to insult me but tears sprung to my eyes. "Thanks Han, like I really needed you to tell me that I'm fat. You were in California; I didn't want to spoil your fun." I told her, closing my locker.

Hannah linked arms with me and we sat down on a bench in the shade away from all the glaring students. She grinned, "Sorry." She continued to stare until I whacked her arm, "Sorry. I-I always thought I would be the first one to get pregnant. Can you believe it, it's like-"

"Please don't tell me 16 and pregnant," I grumbled. "You of all people know how much I hate that show and I had to hear it from my father all summer."

"What did Ezra say?"

"In the imaginary conversations I have with him he's really happy," I tried to keep the bitterness to a minimum.

"What? He doesn't know?"

I tilted my head. "No, he doesn't know. I've tried to get a hold of him but it's like he's not even here."

"I'm sorry," Hanna squeezed my hand. "But we'll be here for you. So don't worry. Plus Mona is in the psyche ward so thankfully A is gone."

Just then our phones beeped. We looked at each other with a fearful eye.

_Don't be so sure. Welcome back bitches; hope you had a wonderful summer. All but for you Aria, but don't worry, I know exactly where Ezra is. –A_

Under the message was an attachment; it was a picture of Ezra and a woman underneath a tree drinking coffee. The tears that I had been holding back since the car ride to school spilled over.

"What the hell?" Hanna asked looking at her phone. "I thought this was over?"

I shook my head. "She's back. Didn't Mona tell Spencer something about an A Team?"

Hanna nodded. "It must be," she stood up. "I think we should go find Spencer and Emily."

I slowly hauled myself into a standing position. Hanna frowned and then held a hand out to stop me. "I think you should sit here while I'll go find them."

"I'm not an invalid," I bristled.

Hanna shrugged and we began walking when we heard whistling and then a shout.

"Hey! Montgomery!"

I paled as we came face to face with a group of dudes from the football team. They all had evil grins on their faces, ready for some juicy fun. Hanna pushed me back and faced the group of guys.

"What?" she said aggressively

"Oh, it's Barbie," one teased.

"Shut it!" she snapped. We had experienced being hounded by A. Compared to that a group of boys were nothing.

I had retreated back to the bench. Realizing that the fun was over they glared at Hanna and continued on their way. Hanna walked around the campus until she finally saw Emily and Spencer walking through the front doors. She beckoned them over and they followed her to the bench where I was sitting. Spencer smiled and waved at me while Emily dropped her jaw.

"You look so cute. I knew that shirt was going to fit you," She gushed.

"Wait, you knew?" Hanna asked and Emily nodded. "And you?" Spencer nodded. "Well thanks for leaving me out of the loop, guys."

"Well, I finished my Classes early. I came home two weeks ago and Emily came home last week. We ended up having a movie night. Aria spilled."

"Well, once we saw her, she didn't really have to spill anything; it's kind of obvious," Emily pointed out.

"It's not that big of deal; you were going to find out."

"Not that big of a deal? You're freaking pregnant! You guys should have called," Hanna grumbled.

"We have something to tell you two," I said trying to change the subject. "A is back," I whispered and watched as Spencer and Emily's faces froze as I showed them the text and the attachment.

"What the fu-" Emily started but didn't say it."I mean, I thought this was over."

"We all did," Hanna agreed, "But didn't Mona ask you to join the A Team?" She asked Spencer.

"Yeah, but-" Spencer stopped when the bell rang. "Look, we need to meet up. Say after school my house?"

"I can't. I have another doctor's appointment. What about lunch?" I asked them.

"I have swim practice," Emily said "How about tonight? We can all meet for dinner?"

We agreed on dinner and then went our separate ways.

**Ezra's POV:**

I let out another breath as I re-read another one of Aria's emails. Most of them consisted of her telling me about the struggles she was going through. Some was telling me that she wished I would return one of her emails. I wished everyday that I could but that would only mean that I was looking into the past instead of letting Aria live her life. That's what we agreed on.

_"You better go," Aria pushed me away. "My father means business this time." She cried and I held her tighter. "Please."_

_"Aria, this is stupid," I countered, "We will convince him and your mother." I moved away and looked her in the eyes, "Please, just give it a chance."_

_"Ezra, there are things that you don't know about. Mona, she was just the beginning of things. We don't know what's going to happen next." She exhaled in frustration. "I love you, so much. But if anything was to ever happen I don't know what I would do. Please, I don't want to see you hurt. I think it's best if you just leave."_

_"So that's it then? I leave and never look back," I whispered. "I can't do that."_

_"But you have to; it doesn't matter how many times a day I will plead for you. I want you to stay away from here, just leave. You said it yourself; you can't find a job here. What are you supposed to do?"_

_I rubbed my face. "I will always love you. But I will come back for you. I promise."_

_Aria smiled, "One more year, that's it and then we can be together." She kissed my lips, "I love you, so much."_

"Ezra, Lets go."

I closed my eyes and shook my head and the sound of her voice.

"LET'S GO. Rosewood awaits."

I stood up and grabbed my jacket. "Gina, do you have to yell?"

She laughed. "Well, you were in a daze. I had to do something to get you out of it."

Gina and I were together for three months now. When I first came to New York I stayed with my brother until I could get a place of my own. At first I was really down; I had no interest in doing anything. I wasn't very enthusiastic in finding a new job because my heart was with Aria. Being the caring brother that he is he set me up on a date. I hadn't wanted to go but after a while of being really miserable I finally agreed. To my surprised we kind of clicked. Gina has a heart of gold and helped pull me out of the slump I was in. I was completely honest with her I told her the truth right that I fell in love with a 16 year old. She seemed okay with it

Over the course of six months I have been applying for a job left and right with no success. Finally, ironically, I landed one back in Rosewood. They knew about my situation; that's all what Rosewood has been talking about for months. They told me they will look past it. Partly because they are in desperate need of teachers and partly they said that I was a great educator. They warned me, however, that if they ever heard another rumor of me with a student they would fire me immediately. I assured them that it would never happen. I am now working as a 6 grade teacher at Rosewood Elementary School.

I was supposed to leave a few days ago, but Gina wasn't able to get some time off. She wanted to see where I was staying and how the town looked. She will be moving with me in a few weeks, so the school agreed to let this slide and I start in a couple of days. I was only missing a few meetings and preparation days. I'd still be there for the first actual day of teaching.

We hopped into the car and I pulled out of my brother's driveway. Gina started to play soft music in the background and I gave her a look.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you want me to fall asleep at the wheel?"

She laughed and changed the station. "No, I'd like to get to Rosewood in one piece, please.

The car ride was pleasant. We didn't talk much and Gina dozed off for a bit.

"What are you going to do if you run into her?" Gina asked me when we were an hour away.

I shrugged and let a breath out. "I really don't know," I answered truthfully. "You know how I feel."

"I know, but you feel something for me too, right?"

I took another deep breath and nodded. This is where things got sticky. I know Gina has feelings for me but I'm not sure how I feel about her. Gina helped pick up the pieces and get my life together again. She's a really great friend, I just don't know if I feel more than that for her. But I wonder: can I make it work?

"Would you leave me for her?" she sounded worried.

"Please, don't ask me that. We can't predict what will happen," I begged, glancing at her before looking back on the road. "Life isn't always black and white. We don't know what tomorrow will bring." I evaded giving a straight answer.

We drove the rest of the way in silence. The music in the background was the only sound that filled the car. I wasn't sure what I would do if I ran into Aria. I didn't want to think about it even though I should. it is highly likely that I will bump into her; Rosewood isn't very big. I wasn't even sure if this job would even last. Rosewood loves gossip and as far as I know our relationship is still the talk of town. I could only hope that I'd be really busy with my new job and that Aria would be really busy with school so that we'd never see each other and that the town would stop talking about us.

**Please Review and tell me what you think so far. If you have any questions or if you'd like to help with this story like A text, just PM me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! just two more days till Ezria returns. I am overly excited to see how this season turns out.**

**I can't express on how happy you all made me; by reviewing it tells me that your reading and that you like or dislike this story. Now keep in mind that this is my first A story, so chapter's might not be updated on a daily routine. I'm sorry for that. But I am always open to idea's, if you have any just PM or leave it in a review.**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Pretty Little Liars.**

Last night was a nightmare. The girls and I had gotten one more text from A telling us of a new arrival. I just hope that A will wait; I want my baby boy to come out healthy. I don't know what I would do if Ezra never got to see his child because of our stalker.

Like every morning I got up, used the bathroom and got ready for the day. Today, I have work at the book store for two hours. My mother passed by my room and nodded for me to hurry up. She and Mike are the only two people that support me; my father wanted me to get an abortion. But when I told him that I wasn't going to he told me to get a job and support the baby myself, and that his money wasn't going to contribute to something that was illegal.

As my mother kept on the path of our school I started to think about Ezra. I started to have mini flashbacks of that day, the day that I was trying to tell him I was pregnant, the day that I told him to leave. I was already two months pregnant but I wasn't showing yet and so Ezra never suspected a thing. I tried to hide it from my parents but that didn't work very well. My dad was oblivious but my Mom got suspicious because I was nauseous all the time and vomiting way too frequently. I also became really sensitive to certain smells. Plus, I started wearing loose and baggy clothing to cover up the baby bump. My Mom put all of these details together and told my Dad and then they confronted me about it.

My thoughts came to an abrupt halt as we arrived at school. I thanked my Mom and she told me to have a nice day and we both headed inside. Thankfully, things today seemed a little calmer than yesterday. People had found something new to talk about and for once it wasn't of the four of us. The talk of the school is that there's a new teacher filling in for Biology class. A woman named Regina Castro or something like that.

I walked down the busy halls and went straight to my locker. I grabbed the books I would need for first and second lesson. First lesson I had AP Lit and second lesson I had Cal. Two things I really didn't feel like doing. Truthfully most of the time I didn't feel like doing anything. I felt so heavy; sometimes I just wanted to give birth already and have the pregnancy over and done with.

I walked up to Spencer when I saw her trying to open her locker. "Are you okay?"

Spencer nodded. "I'm fine. When did you get here?"

I shrugged and looked at my phone there was still weren't any emails from Ezra. I hated myself for hoping all the while knowing that my expectations would be dashed. "A few minutes ago."

She sucked in breath and looked down the hall. I followed her gaze and dropped my jaw. "Is that-"

"The girl from the attachment A sent you?" Spencer finished. "It can't be; that's the new teacher that everybody is talking about."

I whipped my head to get a good look at her, and my brain started whirring. "Do you think-"

She shook her head. "I don't know, but let's not get your hopes up," Spencer told me closing her locker.

We went our separate ways. I went to my first lesson and sat in the back. People were still talking about the four of us, especially me, and it was getting highly irritating. No one wanted to sit next to me saying I'm bad luck, as if I'm contagious or something. It gets to me how dumb people are sometimes.

As the class ended I walked out only once everyone had left. It was easier that way; less chance of bumping into people and of snarky comments.

"Excuse me." I smiled and looked up to see that it was the woman from my phone. She looked at me with wide eyes, and looked down at my belly.

"Yeah, why don't you just take a picture?" I hissed. "Do you want me to pose for you?"

"I'm sorry, it's just-" She stopped and looked me in the eyes. "Are you Aria?"

How did she know? "Yes, are you the new teacher?"

She smiled. "I hope so. I see news here travels fast; all I did was put in an application and get interviewed."

I let out a breath. "What's your name?"

"Regina Castro, but a lot of people just call me Gina." She smiled warmly. "I better let you get to class, don't want you to be late."

Ezra's POV:

I woke up this morning with a smile on my face; feeling like today was going to be a good day. I managed to get my apartment back which I'm really happy about. There's something about it that always felt like home. A feeling of comfort and Aria mixed into it. Gina left early this morning. She had an interview at the high school and all I could think about was her running into Aria. But it was a big school and she only knew her name so there was no way in hell that they would run into one another. As time ticked away I unpacked some of my boxes. There wasn't really much because when I left I ended up putting everything into storage.

"Ezra!" I heard Gina yell my name.

I smiled. "What's up? How did your interview go?" I asked her as I took a seat on the couch.

She huffed. "Why didn't you tell me she was pregnant?"

I looked at her confused. "Who?"

"Aria, that's who. I ran into her this morning. She is the talk of the school. Apparently she is 8 and half months pregnant. She looks like she's going to pop any time now."

I leapt up from the couch and grabbed my jacket. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Positive. She's the only pregnant girl in the school and _everyone _is talking about her. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see her; I have to see for myself," I mumbled and walked out the door slamming it behind me.

There were so many emotions swirling through me right now. There was anger. _Why the hell didn't she tell me?_ There was disbelief. _It can't really be true. This must be some horrible joke._ There was fear. _If she really was having a baby, oh God, I must be the father. What do I do now? _And then I thought of the many times Aria tried to contact me and I slapped my head because I should have read between the lines. Aria's emails. Fuck. I cursed myself and sped over to the school. I can't believe I got myself into such a mess. What the hell was I supposed to do now? It was 12 so she should be at lunch by now. And if not I would wait until I could speak to her. Right now that was the only thing that was clear to me: I needed to see and speak to Aria.

I pulled up to the school ten minutes later and parked in guest lot. I groaned inwardly as I noticed some students and some staff members staring at me. I glared back at them. I have no intentions of playing their stupid little games. I realized that now I'd be the hot topic of discussion at Rosewood High.

When I got out of the car there were a few whistles and claps. A few of my old students said hi to me and some of them asked me out on a date. I smiled coldly and said nothing and kept on walking.

"Ella," I breathed out when I stopped her in the hallway. She smiled warmly at me before taking those short steps over to me.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me looking me in the eyes.

"I needed to see Aria. Is it true?"

She looked at me warily. "Is what true? There are a lot of things going around; it's kind of hard to keep up."

"Is Aria pregnant?" I asked bluntly.

Ella nodded. "Yes, but I don't know how she would feel about seeing you. She feels like you abandoned her."

"I just need to clarify… I am the father, right?"

Ella looked at me as if I was crazy. "Of course."

Right, of course I was. Why wouldn't I be? This situation was so messed up. I sucked in a deep breath before side stepping her. "I have to find her."

Ella followed close behind as I walked down the hall and toward the court yard. I didn't care to hear the protest coming from her telling me to stop and think about what I was doing. I knew exactly what I was doing; I'm going to go against Aria's wishes and be there for her.

I stopped when I reached the archway and saw Spencer, Hanna, Emily and Aria at their usual table. They looked so deep in conversation and I couldn't help but think that something was wrong. I slowly walked up to the table and stood behind Aria. Spencer and Hanna looked at me with wide eyes and soon Emily turned a little. Aria noticed her friends freeze and she said,

"What?"

"Aria," I cleared my throat.

She froze a little and turned her head to look at me.

"What are you doing here?" She asked upset. "You need to leave." Just as she said that all four of their phones went off. Spencer was the first one to look at it and then Hanna and Emily. Aria's left hers alone.

"Why are you still standing there?" she snapped.

"Aria, we need to talk."

She shook her head and looked at her friends. "No we don't."

By now we were surrounded by a small crowd. These kids sensed drama and were drawn from a mile away.

"Please," I begged. "Let's go."

"Where?" She yelled. "Where the hell do you want to go? As far as I know, you wanted nothing to do with me. You didn't return any emails and you changed your number. What the fuck do you want with me now? "

"Aria," Ella's voice was stern. "That's enough. My classroom, now," she commanded, pointing in the direction of the building.

Aria rolled her eyes and stood up which was no easy feat. "Do yourself a favor Ezra, and go."

"No, I am not." I couldn't help as my eyes traveled down to swollen belly. Gina was right; Aria did look like she was ready to pop.

"You know, of all people, I thought you would have the decency not to stare," Aria told me, shoving me away so she could get around me.

Somehow her comment hurt more than anything. "I'm sorry, for everything."

Aria's POV:

I closed my eyes walking into my mother classroom. With A back I didn't want Ezra here. If A were to do something to me I wanted our child to have somewhere to go. I knew pushing for Ezra to leave was wrong but I was so angry at him for just showing up. He should have called; he should have contacted me some way before just showing up.

"Okay, the two of you need to talk. I have a free period; I want the two of you to stay here in my classroom," my mother started. "Look, I know there are things that I don't know about and to be frank, I want to know about them. But Aria Ezra is the father, isn't that what you've been telling us all summer?"

I nodded.

"So the two of you will stay here alone to work out whatever it is." I bit my lip as we watched my mother walk out the door and shut it behind her.

"You need to leave; right now isn't a good time," I hissed. "Please Ezra."

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Ezra blurted out. "Email after email, Aria I have been going crazy about you."

"Really?" I yelled, suddenly furious. "Then why haven't you answered any of those emails. Why do you have a girlfriend? Why did she have to pull me aside and then run back to you?" He looked at me as if I was crazy. "Please, this is rosewood." I said trying to cover up A.

"What's going on?" Ezra asked me knowing I was covering up something. "Don't tell me nothing, either, because I know something is up."

I let out a sigh. "A's back," I mumbled through my teeth. "And… and I don't know what's going to happen," I cried. "I thought I was getting my life back, I thought I was going to be able to fly through my senior year and be able to get out of here."

"Aria, you're safe. I'm here; I promise I'm not going anywhere," he promised holding me close to his body. I sniffled back a few cries and smelled his cologne. "What are you going to do now?"

I shrugged into his chest, "I have to go to work."

I felt him stiffen. "You're working?" He pulled back a little to look at me.

I nodded. "Two jobs, I have been since summer."

"I'm so sorry. So you're keeping the baby?"

"I could never let him go," I smiled.

"Him?" I nodded as a smile broke out from Ezra. "I'm going to be a father."

"Yeah, how do you feel?"

He let out a breath and kissed my lips. "I love you Aria, this child he just makes me know how much more. I am never leaving you again, I promise. I will be with you every step of the way, during birth and everything."

I let out a giggled. "I missed you so much,"

**Once again, I love Reviews. I love seeing your response to this story so don't be shy and take 10 seconds to leave a message... **

**JUST TWO MORE DAYS. SO LET'S NOT STARE AT THE CLOCK TOMORROW. IT MAKES TIME GO BY SLOWER, LET'S ALL ENJOY OUR DAY AND HAVE FUN. MAYBE MONDAY WILL FLY BY AND TUESDAY WILL BE HERE BEFORE WE KNOW IT.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you, Sarale for the editing. You are truly amazing and I can't thank you enough.**

**To those of you who has reviewed and saved to your alerts or favorites, I am forever grateful**

**I had updated this earlier, but didn't realize that I had doubled the chapter, so please for give for the big BOBO, I think I had fixed it. So please don't forget to Review.**

If I thought Rosewood was done with me I was mistaken; it was interesting that something that felt old could still be fresh in people's mind. After Ezra left the school he told me he was going to go home. I started to get more grief from people on campus. Most of them told me that I was a slut and couldn't handle the heat, that's why Mr. Fitz had to come and rescue me. Another person told me that I was looking more and more like a whale and that I should go back to the ocean. And those were the nice ones. I was relieved to finally meet a friendly face.

"Hey, how are you feeling today?" Spencer asked me as we walked over to the courtyard for lunch.

I shrugged. "Same old, same old," I mumbled.

She nodded and looked around the yard. "What did Ezra say?"

"That he was going to be there for me and that I should have told him." I sucked in a breath and looked her in the eyes. "What am I supposed to do? He came here with a girlfriend."

"I don't know. But you and I both know how much you love each other."

I scoffed, "So much for love. I never wanted to believe my dad but he was right." I looked at my food and started to play with it. "If he really did love me he would have fought harder."

Spencer looked at me with disgust. "How can you say that? He did fight for you. You were the one that pushed him away; you didn't really give him a choice."

"Whose side are you on?" I asked getting defensive.

"I'm on yours. But you have to think about this. Yes you and Ezra separated. But it was for you, he did everything for you... Don't blame him for something that you did."

**Ezra's POV:**

I was getting ready for my first day of School. I thought about Aria all night and when I had finally gotten the urge to get to bed I stayed awake in the darkness of the room with Regina on my arm thinking about what I was going to do. I know that I kind of made a promise to Gina but I also made a promise to Aria. And now that A is back there are so many different ways things could go. Up or Down.

I closed my eyes and opened them, taking in a deep breath as I looked at myself in the mirror. I had bags under my eyes and my hair was wild. I really didn't care at this point what I had looked like. But I knew that I had to make a good impression on my first day so I grabbed my comb and started to flatted out my hair. I then fixed my tie and smoothed out my pants.

"What are you thinking about?" Gina asked from the doorway, "You were tossing and turning all night."

I let out a sigh before looking at her. "Not much."

She scoffed. "You're thinking about her, aren't you?" She turned around and walked into the kitchen. "I just don't get it. How can you fall in love with that?" She turned and looked at me as I looked at her in disbelief. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Yes you did," I cut her off, "But my relationship with Aria isn't really your business," I hissed and grabbed my bag. "I have to go."

"Ezra," She grabbed my arm, "I know you love her, and I must be a fool for falling in love with someone who is in love with someone else. But I really hope we can make this work."

I took my arm away from her. "Just give me some time," I told her and walked to the door. "Will you be here when I get home?"

"Yeah, I guess."

* * *

During lunch I had gone over my lesson plan I had a few things to look over before the kids would come back to class. I have never worked with elementary aged students so everything is new to me, everything. I'm teaching both Science, Math, two subjects that I knew nothing about. Now if we were talking about English, I would be able to tell them a whole bunch of stories. I laughed to myself as I brought out my phone and looked at my background picture. It was just a few lines from a book that I had.

"Mr. Fitz." I heard my name and looked up to see one of my colleagues.

"You can call me Ezra, and come in." I smiled.

"I'm Jenny Coffee, I just wanted to introduce myself." I shook her extended hand. "You are quite the popular teacher around here."

I let out a laugh. "I highly doubt that." I sat back down behind my desk. "Haven't you heard the rumors?"

She nodded, "Oh, I heard them alright. But I am not the type of person to believe in them, and I wouldn't want you to tell me your version," She shrugged. "It's just how I am."

I smiled. "Thank you, but if you really want to know," I started.

She shook her head. "Like I said, I'm not one to pry. It's your business; I just hope that everything works out for you."

I nodded. "Thank you again, that's really sweet of you. If only there were more people like you in Rosewood. I hope things work out for me too. Sometimes I just wonder how I got into all of this."

"Well," She placed a friendly hand on mine. "It happens to the best of us. Look at me; I'm 45, married to a wonderful man and I couldn't have asked for anything more." She let out a soft giggle and brought her lips to my ear, "I know exactly what you're thinking." She pulled away, "I've been there." And with that said she left me smiling as she walked out the door.

I sat there thinking to myself for the rest of my free period. It amazes me on how people think that this sort of thing doesn't happen. Of course it does, it happens to the best of us.

* * *

At the end of the school day I stayed behind for a couple of hours. It was something that I had missed. I like staying after school, looking at the empty class in front of me, knowing that I had accomplished something that day. As I started to gather the homework my students had handed in I heard a soft knock on the door. I looked up to see Aria standing there with a smile on her face.

"Hey," I smiled back, "What are you doing here?" I questioned and walked over to her.

She shrugged. "I just wanted to give you this?" She handed me a few pictures. "I had my ultrasound today, I just thought-"

"You should have called, I would have been there for you," I told her feeling hurt.

"Yeah, well. I don't have your number." She looked at her fingers.

"I'm sorry, here," I grabbed her phone that was sticking out of her pocket. I programmed in my number and handed her phone back. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No, I got everything under control." She said with teary eyes. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

"How did you know I would be here?" I asked curious.

She let out a giggle, "Where else would you be?" She joked. "You love staying late after school. So I just drove on over." She bit her bottom lip.

"Are you hungry?" I asked nervous, afraid she'd push me away again. I was thankful she had taken the step to come to me and I didn't want to push her away by going too far too fast. "We can get some dinner."

"When am I not hungry?" She asked wryly, "As much as I'd love to I don't think that's a great idea. I'm sure, your girlfriend is waiting for you."

"Aria-" I started but she tensed, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing, my phone just vibrated. It kind of tickled, plus he kicked at the same time." She smiled and opened up her phone. Her eyes opened wide and that beautiful smile faded.

"What's wrong? Aria…"

"Nothing, I have to go."

"No," I grabbed her arm, "Tell me."

She took her arm away and shook her head, "I'll call you later."

**Aria's POV:**

I stormed out of that room faster than I imagined and headed over to my car. I opened up that text message from A and shook my head.

_Be careful Aria, you never know what could happen if you got too close. A_

What the hell could that mean? I had already pushed Ezra away; there is nothing left for me. Ezra is with someone else, I am having his child. I am going to do what I have to do, I will not let A or anyone else push me in a direction that they would want me to go. I thought to myself as I pushed my key into the door and opened it up.

"Aria," Ezra yelled out and I turned around to look at him running toward me. "Please, don't push me away anymore." he begged, "I want to be there for you."

I shook my head as a few tears escaped. Those damn hormones. "But I don't want you to," I choked out knowing it was all a lie. "I have to go to work."

"Damn it Aria," Ezra yelled, "Why are you doing this? Is it because of that stupid stalker?"

"I'm going to be late," I told him and got into my car.

"Aria, I'm still in love with you. I hope you know that." He shook his head and looked me square in the eyes before closing my door and watching as I pulled out of the parking space.

* * *

"So how did your appointment go?" My father asked me as I walked into the house and placed my book bag on the couch. I raised an eyebrow and gave him a smirk. "I still care, Aria, that is my grandson you're carrying."

I let out a harsh laugh. "That's funny, because when you found out, you wanted me to get an abortion."

"I know Ezra is back in town." My father yelled just as I reached the staircase. "How's that working out? I told you he had a girlfriend," My father smirked, "It was never meant to be."

I turned around and glared at him. "You don't know a thing about us or our relationship. So don't tell me I told you so," I yelled, "I can't wait to get out of here."

"Good luck with that." My father stood up from his spot, "It takes a lot of money to get out of this situation. And now that he has a girlfriend, you think he's just going to get rid of her for you?" He let out a harsh laugh. "Maybe you should think of adoption."

"I thought you were so excited to meet your grandchild?" I taunted. "Anyway, Grandma offered me a hundred thousand dollars for starters. She knew you would never approve and she wants me to stop working and just think about school. Grandma Gene also said that if you're still a pain in the ass when the baby arrives I'm more than welcome to stay with her and she'll hire a nanny while she's at work." I smirked, feeling good, finally having the upper hand in one of our fights.

"You're still underage; you need my approval for that."

I laughed in his face. "Mom had already sign the necessary paperwork. We all know how you are, Byron."

**Ezra's POV:**

I walked into the apartment and slammed the door. I was so upset at Aria's behavior that it was driving me crazy. How am I supposed to get through a thick headed teenager? I asked myself and threw myself on the couch. I rubbed my face and leaned over and grabbed the scotch from my bag. I had stopped off at the liquor store on my way home. I needed something to take away my pain for a little bit. I knew Aria was punishing me for getting together with Gina and I knew I had a hand in it. I should have fought for her; I should have stayed. I should have made Byron understand that there was nothing he could do to push me away from Aria.

But like the stupid idiot that I am I agreed with Aria's plan and left for New York, changed my number and stayed away for as long as I could. This is just as much my fault as it was hers.

"Hey," Gina smiled as she walked through the door. "Tough day?"

I simply nodded.

"Look, I'm sorry for what happen this morning. I never wanted to step on anyone's toes."

I sucked in a breath. "Aria and my relationship was complicated. I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have exploded But we need to talk. I just don't think this is going to work between us. If I had known Aria was pregnant I wouldn't have even started this. Everything's changed; she's carrying my baby."

She smiled politely. "I figured. I love being with you but I know that there's no way I can compete with Aria. And that's why I got my own apartment. Rosewood High offered me the job and I took it."

"Wow, congratulations." I held up my glass/ "Where's the new apartment?"

"On the first floor," she blushed, and I choked on my drink. "I'm sorry, it was the first thing that was available and I grabbed it."

"It's fine," I coughed a little. "But you didn't have to rush. I mean, I asked you to come here with me. The least I could have done is let you stay here until you're organized."

She kissed my cheek. "I will always care about you, but-" She grabbed a bag of food and handed me a carton of noodles. "I also had a feeling, since you ditched me to see her the other day that this wasn't going to work out."

I opened my mouth to speak but Gina just shook her head. "Don't apologize, you can't tell me that you didn't know this was going to happen."

"I didn't, but I had hoped." I closed my eyes for such a bad choice of words. "That's not what I meant."  
Gina stood up. "I think I better leave. I'm just going to stay at the Rosewood Motel for the night." She grabbed her things and stopped just next to the door. "I hope you know what you're doing. I heard she's bad news."

I stood up but before I could say anything, Gina was already gone. I slumped back down on the couch and gulped down the scotch. Now I was alone. Gina was gone and I didn't know if I'd be able to get Aria back either.

**Please don't forget to REVIEW:**


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't thank Sarale, she is a busy woman and she still take's the time to edit for me. I can't express on how grateful I am for that.**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with PLL**

The following Saturday meant two days of freedom, two days of sitting back on the couch with an open book and a nice hot cup of coffee. That's what Ezra thought when he woke up this morning alone and no one to talk to. Gina had already left the apartment. Although she didn't have any furniture she made use of what she could do for the short amount of time.

**Ezra's POV:**  
I paced around my empty apartment thinking about Aria, thinking about this baby and how I could contribute; I had already missed out on so much, I didn't want to miss out on anymore. It was close to eleven when I decided to go for a walk. Walking down the main street of Rosewood it's like I never left. The only thing different was a new coffee shop called The Brew. It's smelled of freshly brewed coffee and freshly baked muffins; it was too good to resist. I walked in and ignored the stares from my old students and headed straight for the counter.

After ordering a house coffee with cream and sugar I saw Spencer and Emily huddled together in a corner. Emily was the first one to look at me and waved hello followed by Spencer. Shortly thereafter they approached me.

"How's your morning?" Spencer asked. "Everything alright?"

I nodded. "Fine, why?"

"Because you look like you haven't slept," Emily told me and looked about the room.

I let out a sigh. "Where's Aria? I tried calling her this morning."

"Work, I think she's at the book store today," Spencer said and shifted her weight. "We have to go, see you around."

I nodded to them and took a sip of my coffee. I looked around the room once more before walking out of the shop. I headed down a couple of blocks and stopped right outside the bookstore. I looked through the new display window and noticed that the store was fairly empty. I opened the door and made my way inside; I started off in their drama section and walked around from there. By the time I had gotten to the romance novels I saw Aria sitting down on one of the chairs. I smiled as I took in her appearance from a few feet away. She was glowing; there's this spark in her that I had never seen before.

She looked up and my smile dropped when I realized I was standing there staring at her for way too long.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me trying to get out of the chair.

I shook my head and walked over to her, putting a hand out. "Don't get up." I sat down on the couch in front of her. "I just wanted to talk to you. Spencer and Emily said you might be here," I told her placing my coffee on the table between us.

"You called them?" She asked confused and suspicious.

"No, I ran into them at the Brew," I replied. "You weren't answering my calls."

"Doesn't feel so good does it?"

A pained look crossed my face. "I'm sorry, I..." I let out a breath. "What do you want me to say? Aria, you basically packed my bags for me and led me out the door."

She bit her lip and turned away from me, "I know."

I shook my head once more. "So what now? What are we going to do?"

Aria sighed before looking me in the eyes. "I'm thinking about leaving, Ezra, with this baby on the way and A now back in the picture, I feel like it's best to just go."

"I get it," I cut in. "But is that what you want to do?" There were so many conflicting emotions in me right now. I just recently found out that I'm going to be a father and I want to be there for this baby. I don't want Aria to leave; I want her to stay so that we can raise this child together. However, if leaving town is what is going to keep my baby safe then I'm not going to make Aria stay.

"What does it matter? My life is over once this baby comes."

I stood up with anger, my turbulent emotions getting the best of me. "How can you say that? Aria, this is my baby too. Don't talk as if I'm not going to be there."

"Are you?" She yelled. "As far as I know you weren't there. You had to find out from your ex-girlfriend." She stopped herself. "Just leave me alone. It's not safe."

Just then Aria extended her hand to me, "Help me up." She rolled her eyes and I gently grabbed her arm and pulled her to a standing position. Shortly after we heard a continuous beeping. She froze and her eyes widened as I did the same.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" I shuddered.

She nodded and took her phone out of her back pocket letting out a breath as she did. I waited there inching to get a glimpse of who that was.

"I have to get back to work," She mumbled putting her phone back into her pocket.

I shook my head not having any of it. "Please, just let me help you. I want you to quit; I want you to keep to your studies." I tenderly grabbed hold of both her cheeks in the palm of my hands. "I love you, so much. You don't even know."

A few tears ran down Aria's cheek and I brushed them away with the ball of my thumb. "I can't," she whispered.

"Why? Are you seeing someone? Is it because of A?" I asked pushing the matter a little more. "What did the text say?" She tried to move away but I kept a firm grip on her.

"The people you love are the ones that hurt you," She finally responded. "Why would you hurt me? Are you keeping something from me?"

**Aria's POV:**  
Ezra opened his mouth to speak; but no words came out. His eyes were kept tight against mine for a brief moment before looking away. I couldn't help but feel my heart breaking a little bit more as it began to race.

"I have to get back to work." I mumbled moving his hands away from me as I pushed him away. I walked a few feet before Ezra grabbed my hand and turned me to face him.

"What do you want from me?" He asked in a sincere tone. "Please, just tell me."

I pleaded with my eyes as it held the truth within them. "Just tell me the truth Ezra."

He nodded, "Have dinner with me tonight. I promise to tell you everything," He begged.

I shook my head. "I can't," I whispered, "How about lunch tomorrow?"

"Yes," Ezra smiled at me, "Say eleven, same place."

I nodded and wiped away a few stray tears still left on my cheeks. "Yeah, I'd like that."

We shared deep eye contact for a few minutes. Thoughts of going back to his apartment ran through my mind. I didn't know how I would feel walking through that door, smelling his cologne, taking in every scent of him that I was trying so deeply to forget.

As we parted, I turned around to see my boss grinning from ear to ear. During the summer she was the one that I could talk to. She kept me sane when my friends were off doing their own thing. A sudden trill from broke my smile and I reached into my back pocket to retrieve my phone.

_I told you not to get too close, Aria, I hear and see all. You should know that by now. –A_

I knitted my eyebrows and looked around the store. There were only a few people but I couldn't see any of them clearly. How could A have seen or even heard my conversation with Ezra? I sent out a text to the girls and told them to meet me at the book store. They all replied and with a simple be there soon. I only had a couple more hours until my shift ended, so I knew Grace wouldn't mind if I would leave early.  
I told her that I wasn't feeling too well and that I just really needed to get off my feet. She understood and I waited outside for the girls to arrive.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked as she saw my tear stained face.

I shook my head. "I'm scared," I cried and felt three pairs of arms wrap around me. "What am I supposed to do? I can't keep living like this."

"Aria," Emily spoke, "We are going to find out who this person is."

I nodded and wiped my face. "How? Mona is locked up; we don't know who's on her team. It could be 20 people for all we know."

"I went to see Mona, this morning," Hanna informed us without looking anyone in the eyes.

Emily looked at Hanna and shook her head. "Why didn't you tell us?" Amused and a little stunned. "We would have gone with you."

"No, I needed to see her alone," She sucked in a breath, "But she knew that we were getting texts from A again."

"What? How?"

Hanna shrugged. "I don't know. But I checked the log book; there was no one that visited her besides for Dr. Sullivan."

Spencer closed her eyes. "Why would she be there?"

Just then all four of our phones went off. We all looked at one another before all of us reached for our phones and opened them.

.  
_Mona has the biggest secret of all. –A_

We all read it together. "Hanna you have to get back there and find out," I told her urgently. "The life of my child depends on it."

"I can't."

"Hanna," Spencer demanded, "We don't know what Mona knows, please."

"You don't understand what it's like to go there. I can't go back, I can't!" Hanna exclaimed upset and a little taken back by how much we were asking of her. But at this point I was willing to do anything; even if that meant going to see Mona myself.

Sunday afternoon was my free time; no work, no responsibility, nothing. Ezra had called me this morning to confirm our plans for lunch. He called four times before I had even answered the phone.  
Now here I was standing outside the door of his apartment. His little apartment that was a whole new world for me; a world where I once felt safe, where I felt empowered that I could overcome everything. I sucked in a deep breath and gave a short little knock. A few seconds later Ezra opened the door with a huge grin on his face.

"You look beautiful." He smiled moving aside to let me in. I looked around the room; nothing had changed.

"How did you-"

"I left everything in a storage unit." He cut me off knowing what I was going to ask. "Are you ready?"

I looked at him confused. "For what? I thought we were just having lunch."

He nodded and grabbed his jacket. "We are."

I followed him down the stairs and to the front doors. He froze a little when Regina started to approach the doors at the same time. She opened it up carrying a small box and looked at me as I shifted uncomfortably.

"Ezra," She smiled and looked at me, "Aria, how are you?"

"Fine, thank you. And yourself?"

She nodded. "Better, I think." She looked at Ezra who looked at me and grabbed my hand. I took my hand away not knowing what was going to happen.

"I think I'd better go," I told him heading towards the door but his body blocked it.

"No, I promised you something and that's something I won't take back." Ezra looked at me with determining eyes. "Have a good day, Gina." He opened the door for me to step out first.

**Ezra's POV:**  
Aria looked at me with a disappointing look. One that I knew all too well. Gina had already gone from our sight and Aria stood there in front of me shaking her head.

"What the hell was that? Why'd you just excuse your girlfriend?" She yelled holding her belly as she did.  
I shook my head. "She's not my girl friend; we broke up," I told her with a sigh. "Please, can we just go now?"

"Where? Where are we going?" Aria opened her eyes wide gesturing with her hands.

I wiped my face and looked her in the eyes. "I will tell you, but only after you get in the car."

She pressed her lips together and took my awaiting hand. I gave it a tight squeeze as she led me out the door and down the steps. We walked to my car and when I opened the door for her she gave me a tight smile. One that told me she wasn't pleased.

After starting up the car and driving for a few minutes I started up a conversation. First I just asked what she'd been up to these passed months. She told me about the jobs she held and just trying to do what she could.

"So what about the baby?" I asked her taking my eyes off the road for a few seconds. "Am I going to be able to see him?"

She let out a mirthless laugh. "Really? You're the father; why would I keep that from you?" She raised an eyebrow and leaned her elbow on the door and placed her cheek on it. "What do you want Ezra?"

I rolled my eyes. "I want us to be a couple. I want this to work," I answered truthfully. "I want you to be able to trust me, to tell me what's going on." I pulled off the road and turned the car off. "I want you, Aria, and I am willing to do everything in my power to make that happen. I know I shouldn't have stayed away, I know I shouldn't have changed my number and lost all contact with you. Please forgive me. I love you so much."

We stared at one another before I leaned over and tried to kiss her lips. I wasn't successful as her phone went off. She jumped and I pulled away with a sigh.

"I'm sorry," she muttered and took her phone out of her bag. She opened up the text and gasped a few seconds after reading it.

"Who is it?" I asked as a rush of fear ran through me.

"It's Hannah; she wants me to come over."

"You scared me with that gasp. I thought it was from A."

Aria sucked in a breath. "Mona told her more."

I looked at her curiously. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Can you please just take me back? I promise we'll be able to do this again," She pleaded. "Ezra?"

I nodded reluctantly. "Yeah, fine." I started up the car and turned around.

There was complete silence the rest of the way back. Truth be told I had planned everything from the time I had left the book store. Even my brother was going to be there, willing to meet the one woman that I called my TRUE love. The person that I was going to have my child with, but if this was going to give Aria more information as to why they are being stalked then my brother would have to wait. And if I was being honest with myself, I'm kind of glad that this happen. My brother has problem's with all my girlfriends; he likes to flirt with them, and try to see if they really love me. A part of me wasn't really ready for my brother to meet Aria, but knew it had to happen sooner or later. I just guess this is later.

I pulled up at Spencer's house and Aria opened the door. I could see her car in Spencer's driveway and knew that she was Aria's alibi.

"Can I come?" I blurted suddenly. "Please, this is my child this person is messing with," I argued.

**I just wanted to leave a little cliffy, sorry if it just stopped suddenly. But I will have more in the next chapter, Hopefully.**

**Please review, it will only take a few seconds. I love hearing from you all and I can't thank you all for reading this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, tonight's episode, was pretty awesome. Mona (Janel) has a really pretty voice. I mean, I never knew she had it in her.**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Pretty Little Liars.**

**Aria's POV:**

I sat there frozen with the door wide open. I could see the girls on Spencer's porch waiting for me to join them. But Ezra's words surprised me. Never would I have thought he would want to be there.

"I know, but this is something that we have to do. I just want you as far away as possible," I muttered through my teeth.

He shook his head and turned off the car. "Not going to happen. This time I'm not listening to you." He opened his door and got out.

I got out and slammed the door shut. "Ezra, do you hear yourself? Please, just go." I demanded. "This doesn't concern you right now."

"That's funny, because as far as I know, this group of people has been watching my every move," he finished and looked at me firmly. "This is my family now, please, just let me help."

"What did you mean by watching your every move?" I asked curiously.

He took a step forward. "I got a text last night telling me to leave. Whoever it was told me that they will never stop."

I opened my mouth to speak but saw Spencer right behind him. "Just let him come. Caleb and Toby are here too," she said and Ezra turned around to thank Spencer.

"No," I argued and looked up on the porch. "Ezra, just leave," I begged.

Ezra shook his head firmly. "I'm in this with you, with all of you." He took hold of my face and plastered a rushed kiss to my lips. I just stood there not responding for a few seconds before giving in.

"I hate you," I mumbled with a smile.

"But you still love me right?" He smiled back kissing me once more.

"Always."

Us girls and Ezra walked into the house. Toby and Caleb were in the kitchen and were shocked to see Ezra with me. Caleb stared for a few seconds before going back to the computer and Toby shook Ezra's hand. I gave them both a little nod before taking a seat on the couch.

"So what happened?" I asked as Ezra walked over and sat down beside me.

"Mona said that she's back," Hanna told, looking me up and down, "And that she never left."

I looked at Ezra and then back at the girls, "She…as in Ali?"

They all nodded. "But how? She's dead."

"I don't know. But I am starting to think this is one of her games. I mean wasn't it her favorite?" Spencer asked sitting down in front of us. She glanced between me and Ezra. "This feels weird."

"Yeah, I know," Ezra responded. "Just talk as if I'm not here."

"You shouldn't be," I mumbled, "So what now?"

Emily sighed. "Caleb managed to decode some more things on A's phone that we had-" She stopped and looked at Ezra, "Found."

"There's more from the cabin." Spencer showed me some pictures and I hid them quickly.

"Who was that?" Ezra asked me curiously. "Was that Jason?"

I shook my head vehemently. "NO."

Ezra leaned over and tried to grab the pictures. "Aria," He looked at me, upset and ready to explode.

"I'm sorry, "Spencer said, "I thought he knew." She gave me an apologetic smile.

"Can we have a few minutes alone?" I asked everyone seeing as it would be easier for them to leave, rather than me trying to stand up. Everyone nodded and left us alone. I stared at Ezra as he stared at the photo. It was a photo of Jason and me on the couch watching the fireplace. Jason had taken me up there to relax for the weekend. He knew how stressed out I had been and wanted to be there for me. But in that picture A had captured us kissing. I didn't know A would be there. Now I think A sent me those texts for me and not for Ezra.

"Please, just say something," I pleaded.

"What do you want me to say?" He tossed the pictures down beside me. "We were still together, how could you cheat on me like that?"

I sucked in a deep breath and shrugged. "I'm sorry. But I was really overwhelmed with everything and I needed to get away, I needed a breather. Jason offered to take me up to the lake house and I accepted the offer. That kiss was a mistake; nothing else happened there."

"Why didn't you tell me you needed a breather? I would have gladly gone away with you," He looked at me with tearful eyes. "How could you do this to me?"

"I don't know what to say, Ezra. It happened around the time that we were fighting non-stop about Jackie. Everything between us was going down so fast and-"

"And what?"

"And I didn't want to add more fuel to the fire," I answered honestly, "It was just a peck; it meant nothing." I told him trying to stand up. Ezra looked at me and helped me up to my feet. "It's not something I'm proud of. Again, I'm sorry, really."

"How am I supposed to believe that? It's not the first time you kissed him." And with that being said Ezra walked out, leaving me there as my three best friends came running in, embracing me in a hug.

"Aria, I am so sorry. I thought you said you told him?" Spencer asked me.

"I told him about the first one, not about this," I admitted. "He just needs time to cool off, just let him be." I let out a breath as I walked over to the door and watched as Ezra drove off.

It was now close to two and I wanted to know what else Caleb had found. We sat there quietly as we waited for Caleb to come up with more information, but nothing. I stared at my phone waiting for something anything, but not even a text from A came to tell me that they won.

"Aria," Hanna sat down next to me, "Can I ask you something?"

I looked her in the eyes and nodded. "Sure."

"Are you and Ezra a couple? I mean he did storm out of here pretty fast."

"It doesn't seem like it. I've accepted the fact that I was the one that pushed him away," I sucked in a breath, "But as much as I love and miss him, I don't think I want to get back with him."

"Why?" Toby asked taking a seat next to Spencer. "Although he was your English teacher, I saw the way he looks at you," He told me taking Spencer's hand, "It's just like how I look at Spencer."

I smiled at his display of affection. "Our relationship is and always will be more complicated than yours. Besides, I don't know if he will talk to me now. He's right, I cheated on him."

"But it meant nothing," Emily spoke, "Like you said it just happened. You guys are meant to be together."

**Ezra's POV:**

I drove around in circles before I pulled off the road, anger fumed through me as I thought about Jason and Aria together. I wasn't really upset the first time they did it, I understood that keeping our relationship a secret was a strain on Aria and therefore I wouldn't judge. But to hear that they did it a second time that's something that's too difficult to accept. This makes me doubt our past relationship. How did our relationship spiral so out of control? We aren't even a couple now, and we can't even see eye to eye. We haven't even talked about how we were planning on handling things with our son.

I slammed my hands onto the steering wheel causing the horn to blare and by passers bye to jump. I held my hand up as an apology as I started up the car back up. Just as I was about to place it in park my phone went off. I froze a little as the thoughts of it being A ran crossed my mind.

I picked it up and let out a breath as relief before opening up the text. I rolled my eyes and cursed myself for not calling my brother and canceling our lunch date.

"Hey," I smiled into the receiver as he answered his phone on the first ring. "I'm sorry something's come up and we can't make it."

"Why?" He sounded upset and demanded an answer.

"She's pregnant." I said, as if that explained everything. I hadn't wanted to tell him over the phone but I didn't know when was the next time I was going to see him. "She's due soon, in a couple of weeks or so. As you see this complicates everything."

He sucked in a breath. "I'm coming there." He told me and hung up before I could even tell him not to.

Walking up the steps to my apartment I thought about what my brother would actually do. Would he grill me for sleeping with a High School student? Or would he actually show compassion toward the situation? He knows about Aria, but having Aria pregnant is a whole different ball game. As I took out my keys as I reached my flat; I looked up to see Gina standing there.

"Hey," she smiled at me stepping away from the door. "I thought I saw you driving in so I was wondering how everything went?"

I knitted my eyebrows to look at her suspiciously. "You were watching me?"

She shook her head, "No, I was just hanging some curtains. My window overlooks the parking lot. So how did it go?"

I sighed and moved toward her to unlock my door. "I don't know," I honestly said and waited for Gina to step inside before closing the door. "Aria, she's different from everyone. She has this whole unique style about herself that just drives me absolutely crazy sometimes."

Gina started laughing. "I think you're a little crazy yourself," she commented and pulled me down on the couch. "Just relax. She's seventeen and going through a lot right now. Just give her some time."

I smiled and nodded. "There is a lot more to our story then I led on, but you're right. We both need to cool down," I told her and suddenly I was leaning towards her and giving her a kiss to the lips, "I'm sorry," I pulled away immediately. "I didn't know where that came from."

"It's alright, we did date and-"

"Yeah," I cut her off and moved down the couch a little. "But it was still wrong,"

"I won't tell if you won't," she offered her hand and I shook it. But there was still a little electricity lingering as we both gazed into each other's eyes. "Can I have my hand back?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

Later that night I was sitting on the couch with a bottle of beer and an open book. Truthfully, I had lost count of what number bottle it was. I haven't even once tried to call or even text Aria to see how she was doing. And she hasn't called me either. Spencer and the girls called. They asked how I was and told me that Aria was really upset over everything, that they had to calm her down as they were worried about the baby. I thanked them and said that I would call her in the morning.

"Ezra," I heard my name being called followed by a series of loud knocks on the door telling me it could only be my brother. I got up and opened the door to see an amazed and confused look on his face. "Aren't you going to let me in?"

I rolled my eyes and moved away from the door. He stepped in and I grabbed another beer from the fridge. "Why are you here?"

He let out a humorless laugh as he took away my drink. "Thanks." He popped the top and took a sip. "Why didn't you tell me she was pregnant?"

I shrugged. "I was going to tell you this afternoon."

"When? When the two of you showed up at the restaurant?" He all but yelled. "Dude, Mom is going to flip out when she hears about this. More so you won't get your-"

"You think that's all I care about?" I yelled. "Aria is having my child. She is only seventeen and-" I stopped before I started to go into detail about things that wasn't any of his business. "I don't ever think she'll take me back."

He looked at me with compassion, "She will. If you say that she never wanted to hurt you and that's why she pushed you away in the first place. Love has its way to conquer all. Just give it time."

I laughed. "We had a huge fight today. I ended up leaving her at her friend's house; what exactly does that say about me?"

"Ezra, you're my brother and I love you. But you need to realize that everything happens for a reason. Don't give up just yet."

**Alright first off, I wanna say thank you to everyone who has reviewed. It means the world to me knowing that your reading this story.**

**Now on the second note, please don't be scared to leave a comment. Tell me what you think, tell me how your liking or hating this story. I promise I can handle it, maybe not the hate. But still, I want to know what you thought of each chapter.**

**I have the next two chapters back from my editor and it's ready to upload, but I'm going to wait to I get at least five or more Reviews. So it can be up by tomorrow or next's week. It's all up to you.**

**Onto the last note:::: REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING.**


	6. Chapter 6

**As promised herre is the next chatper:**

**EzraPOV:'s**

That night I fell asleep on the couch. I awoke to a loud thrill coming from my phone that was placed right next to my ear. I groaned and turned it off not even bothering to look at who it was. An hour later another loud thrill broke into my consciousness. But this time it was coming from my house phone. I groaned and got off the couch, looking at my brother whom was passed out on the bed with a few pillows on his face. We both had a little bit too much to drink.

"Hello," I answered the phone and heard nothing but whispers before they hung up. I shrugged and took the handset with me back over to the couch. I sat down on the couch and looked at the caller ID. It was from a blocked caller and that just made me more confused because I don't accept any block calls. Anyone with an automatic blocked call would have to unblock it before they could even dial my number.

As I sat there more confused the light on my phone that was now on the ground beside my feet flashed with a green light indicating that I had one new message. I picked it up and called my voice mail.

"Ezra, Aria's in labor." And just like that the phone clicked. I didn't recognize the voice on the other end the words were so jumbled up together.

I tried calling Aria's and Spencer's phones but neither of them answered. I then did the impossible and called Ella. She answered on the fifth ring.

"Is Aria in labor?" I questioned slurring a little.

"Yes. How did you know?" Ella asked me and I had no explanation.

"I don't know, someone called but they didn't leave a name. I didn't recognize the voice."

"Are you drunk?" She asked and I could actually feel her disappointment through the phone.

"No," I lied. "I'm coming to the hospital right now. Tell Aria I'm sorry, and that I will be there soon." I asked her nicely, composing myself as I wrote down a note for my brother. "Please."

"She doesn't want you here. I'm surprised that you even know," Ella said. "But I'll tell her."

I sighed and hung up the phone abruptly without telling Ella goodbye. I grabbed my jacket and fumbled with it a little. I knew I shouldn't be driving in my condition. Hell, I only fell asleep a few hours ago, not enough time to sleep off all the alcohol I had consumed.

I picked up my phone and dialed for a cab. As quickly as I wanted to get to the hospital, I knew driving while under the influence was wrong and that was something I wouldn't resort to. Better to be late than to not make it there at all. The cab company said that they would have a cab for me within 20 minutes.

I waited outside my apartment building for about 40 minutes until I couldn't wait any longer. I called the cab company once again and they told me that they were sorry and that there was a major party and most of the cabs were there. I sighed and tapped my foot impatiently as I debated with myself what to do. With another sigh I walked up to the first floor. I hesitated a little bit and shook my head as I knocked on Gina's door.

She answered wearing her robe.

"Can you give me a ride?" I asked.

"Where to?" She asked her voice cracking from sleep.

"Aria's in labor; I can't drive."

She gave me a glare and then nodded.

"Thank you!"

I stood by the door waiting for her. Five minutes later she emerged from her room in sweats. I handed her my car keys and we both jumped into the car.

**Ella's POV:**

Mike and I were seating in Aria's room watching a little TV as we waited. It's been at least five hours now, since Aria's labor began. They had given her a little something for the pain but not enough to help her in a way that she wanted. Thankfully, she was asleep now.

Ever since she had come home from Spencer's house I knew something was wrong. She was distant and unable to hold herself together. All I wanted to do was to ask her what was wrong, but I knew that she would never tell me the truth unless she needed to.

"Mom?" Mike whispered and nodded his head toward Aria. "Is she alright?"

I nodded to reassure him. "She's fine. Let her rest; it's the best thing for her now."

He nodded in response and turned his attention back to the TV. I sat there watching Aria for a little while longer before hearing the nurse knocking softly on the door.

"How is she?"

I bit my lip and shrugged. "She's fine now. The medications you gave her helped a little, although she did say that she wanted something stronger."

The nurse nodded. "I am going to need to wake her up; the baby monitor isn't responding."

I knitted my eyebrows and stood up, fear flooding through me. "What do you mean? What's going on?"

"Don't be alarmed," she smiled. "Everything is fine. Aria is just laying on it and I need to reposition it."

The nurse held her hands up and gave Aria a little shake. "Sweetie," she spoke in a sweet low voice. "Aria, I just have to change your position a little," she explained when Aria opened her eyes. "Everything is fine and the doctor will be in here soon. He's going to check how far along you are."

Aria nodded and moved over a little. She held the front of her stomach and I closed my eyes. No mother would want to see their child in so much pain. Aria gasped a little and held her breath as a contraction came along.

"Don't do that. Breathe," I said in a panicked voice, trying and failing to be calm. "Just breathe." I held her hand and pushed her back from her face.

"I can't do this." Aria started to cry. "I'm not supposed to do this. I'm just seventeen. I'm supposed to finish high school and be irresponsible and go to college and drink myself into oblivion. I'm not ready for this. I can't do this."

"Aria, this child will not hold you back. I'll make sure of that. Aria, I'll be there for you every step of the way; you won't have to raise him alone. Don't blame this child for your choices. That's the worst thing a mother could ever do," I told her firmly.

She nodded tears still sliding down her face. "That's what I mean, Mom, I'm not ready for this."

I gave her a stern look.

I'm sorry; you're right. I never said that I was blaming him. I'm so scared, Mom. How am I going to do this alone?"

"First of all Ezra will be there to help; he promised. Remember, it's also his child. A second of all don't forget that I'm here for you too."

Aria shrugged as she sank back into the pillows. "Thanks Mom, really. But I don't want to talk about him; I'm not sure if I trust him."

At first I thought it was just the pain and the medications talking but Aria went into detail. "I cheated on him and when he found out he walked out on me and he went back to his ex-girlfriend." Aria blurted making the heart monitor race and the nurses and doctors running into the door.

"Mrs. Montgomery," Doctor Robinson spoke, "I think it's best if you leave now."

Mike, who had been silently listening to our exchange, spoke up. "But she didn't do anything. Why does she have to leave?"

"Mike, Let's just go get something to drink," I told him placing a kiss on Aria's forehead and pushing Mike out the door. "They want to do an internal examination and believe me; you don't want to watch that."

Mike scrunched up his face in disgust as we exited the room. We walked around the corner and I stopped, shaking my head.

"Mom, what was that?"

"Look, Mike, we don't know everything. But something was up with Aria before we even got here." I sighed and sat down at one of the waiting areas. "Ever since Aria walked through the door she had a face that said she was a million miles away."

"Mom, Aria needs our support. She needs to know that you'll be there to listen." Mike sat down next to me. "Let's just be here for her."

I smiled, "You're right." I opened my mouth to say something more; I was so worried that there was something wrong with my daughter. But Mike didn't need to know how worried I was.

**Ezra's POV:**

I stood out in the hall next to the waiting room. I stopped when I heard Mike and Ella talking. Knowing that I could have made the situation worse just got to me. Was I the reason for Aria went into labor two weeks early? Gina came walking up from behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"That's her brother and mother," I pointed. "I'm going to talk to them."

She nodded and walked with me over to the sitting area. The waiting room in the maternity ward was outfitted with comfortable couches and armchairs to ease the plight of relatives waiting through long labors. Mike was sitting near Ella playing on his phone while Ella sat stretched out with her eyes closed. Mike saw me and nudged her until she opened her eyes and saw me standing a few feet away. Her head shot up and she wiped her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Mike asked, a little taken back to see me. "Aria doesn't want you here."

"So I've heard," I replied. "How is she?" I asked looking around the waiting room. "Where is everyone?"

"Byron is at a conference; he won't be here until tomorrow and the girls, well, I couldn't get a hold of them. Which is just as well; Aria is not calm right now and the last thing she needs is more drama." Ella explained. "Who's this?"

I looked over my shoulder. "This is Regina, my driver," I smiled and Gina gave me a deep glare.

"Because you're drunk?" Ella inquired. "Don't deny it; I can smell it off you."

I shook my head and then nodded. "I'm sorry; I just needed to cool down."

"Right," she scoffed. "Well, I will go see if Aria wants to see you. She's under a little medication so she might have changed her mind."

"Do you mind if I go?" I asked in a rush. "It might change her mind."

**Aria's POV:**

I lay in my bed listening to the sounds of my son's heart beat. It was strong and rhythmic. It was comforting to hear it, to know that he was alive. I closed my eyes and tried to think about anything but Ezra. It was getting harder and harder, knowing that this was his son I am about to give birth to.

A soft knock came from the door and it slowly opened. At first I thought it was the girls but knew that they were all at home. I wished they were here, at least I would have someone to vent to for a while, seeing as this labor was dragging on and on. I know my mother tried to get a hold of them but I'm pretty sure everyone is just as exhausted as I am. I don't blame them. I felt my anger flare as Ezra walked through the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Ezra after getting over the shock. "I don't want you here."

"I'm sorry for walking out on you," Ezra walked over to the bed and looked up at the monitor. "Is that the baby's heartbeat?"

I nodded.

He seemed overwhelmed by the sound of the steady beating. "I want to be here."

"Well, I don't. You didn't even give me a chance to respond." I turned my attention back over to the monitor as it started to beep indicating a contraction. The contractions were painful enough; I didn't need the added stress of Ezra. "Please leave."

Ezra looked me in the eyes pleading with me. It's that look that I loved so much; it was a gaze of love and lust. One that told me he was genuinely sorry.

"Please Aria, I'm begging you. I've missed out on everything so far. Please let me be present for his birth." He grabbed my hand tenderly and started to stroke it with his thumb.

I breathed heavily as the contraction successfully passed. "You were with Gina. You kissed her," I accused, taking my hand back.

"What?" He asked. "I- What are you talking about?"

"And you're drunk, you can't even remember that kiss," a few tears roll down my cheek as another contraction came. They were beginning to come closer and closer together. "I saw it Ezra, don't lie to me. A sent me a picture earlier this evening."

I cried out again in pain.

"Please, just tell me what you want. I will do it."

"After this baby is born I want nothing to do with you, I will make arrangements and that's how you'll see this child." I didn't mean it; of course I love him. But in this present moment I felt so out of control and afraid. I was hooked up on one side to this monitor and on the other side was an I.V. I had to call a nurse if I needed to use the restroom. Every few minutes I was hit with a painful contraction making it difficult to think and breathe. To top it all off I knew A was lurking somewhere in the shadow waiting to pounce. Right now pushing him away seemed like the best way to keep him safe.

"Aria," Ezra had tearful eyes, "You don't mean that?"

I nodded. "I do, now please leave. I will do this without you."

**Please Review: Big Shoutout to all of you who are Reviewing and leaving Comments. **

**sarale, thanks a ton for helping me out with editing and making this story even better. **

**I have one more chapter that's ready for uploading, but only if I can get five or more reviews on this chapter. I will upload either tomorrow or this weekend. So please click that small little button down there and leave a short comment. Love you all**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG! Thanks for all the reviews, I was so over joyed by it. PLease feel free to review this chapter too.**

**Ezra's POV:**

I paced around the waiting room, anxiety eating at me. It was now three in the morning and Aria still hasn't given birth yet. The doctor explained that usually the first time giving birth takes a long time. Still, I never pictured it to be over six hours.

Step after step, I made myself go into a slight depression. How could I screw up the one thing that meant the world to me? Aria telling me to never see her again was like taking my life support away. She's my world and yet I am only human. People make mistakes. Thinking about those words made me realize that Aria made a mistake. It was a wrong choice of action yet she still meant no harm. It was wrong of me too, to walk out on her like that. Even though I was angry, walking out is never the right way to handle any situation. And then I went ahead and kissed Gina. As if to spite her. It was just a moment kind of thing. Now I understand what the kiss between Aria and Jason was like; it meant nothing. Would Aria give me another chance? Would she let me explain that the kiss meant nothing and that I wasn't upset anymore about her and Jason? Or would she shut herself away from me like I had done to her?

"Here you go," Gina handed me a cup of coffee and a pack of gum. "I don't think you want to meet your son with a stink breath," She joked.

The joke fell flat. "Thanks," I mumbled gratefully taking the coffee and drinking some of it. "What are you still doing here?"

"I just wanted to make sure you had a fan club."

I let out a soft laugh. "Thanks, but you're free to go. I finally got a hold of Spencer, one of Aria's friends, and she's on her way, I'll just get a ride home with her."

Gina nodded. "So you want me to take your car?"

"It sure beats the hell out of taking a cab. I waited over a half hour before I gave up and asked you."

Gina opened her mouth to say something but I saw Spencer and totally side stepped her.

"How is she?" Spencer asked in rushed tone. "Why didn't anyone just knock on the front door?"

"Breathe; she's doing great. At least that's what Mike and Ella have been telling me."

Spencer looked at me in understanding. "She's still mad at you?"

I nodded, "I had it coming. I just-" I sucked in a breath. "I never thought it would lead to this."

"What did you expect? Aria is having a rough time. Her parents are getting a divorce; why do you think Byron isn't here?"

I knitted my eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

She nodded. "Yeah, ever since the two of you came out things has been really tense. Ella is coming around to you and Byron didn't see eye to eye. The only reason Ella was still in that house was because of the baby, your son."

I shook my head in dismay. "I didn't know."

"Well, you know Aria. She's not going to say something even if it kills her."

**Aria's POV:**

"Aria, people make stupid choices. You have to let Ezra be here for the birth of his child," my mother demanded trying to convince me for like the millionth time.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Fine, you win. But that's it; after this I want nothing to do with him. I mean it."

My mother chuckled. "You don't mean it. Your love is rare; it's not like your father and I so stop judging it based on that," she patted my head and walked out of the room. "I'm going to find Ezra; I'll be back soon."

I looked over at my brother who had an amused grin on his face.

"What?" I hissed.

"Nothing, but I knew you'll give in sooner or later," Mike chuckled. "Mom's right you know. Dad's being a jerk but not all guys are like that. You can trust Ezra. Now tell me what's wrong."

I sighed. "Please leave Mike; I am so close to popping my son out I don't want my brother here watching."

"Oh, don't worry I won't. That's the last thing I want to see," he smiled. "But I really want to know why you're giving Fitz the third degree. So people make mistakes, it's not the end of the world. You both are young and will work things out."

"Why is everyone so optimistic?" I groaned. I've lost track of time since I've gotten here. A while ago I was given a pain reliever which was the best thing ever because it really took care of the pain. Now with every contraction I feel pressure but thankfully no pain. Some time ago the doctor came and after checking me again said I was eight centimeters dilated. He said that when I felt the urge to push I should call for him. He said he could be any time now.

Mike grinned. "You know we're right you just don't want to admit it."

He was absolutely right. I was judging Ezra based on my Dad and I didn't want to admit it.

"Can I come in? Your mother said it was alright," Ezra asked quietly.

I nodded and watched as Mike winked at me before walking out of the room.

"You can sit," I mumbled.

Ezra nodded, and sat beside me looking up at the blank TV. "How are you?"

"Fine, the pain is still there but I can't feel much," I whispered. "What about you?"

He looked at me with eyes red from crying. "I'm sorry, Aria, you don't know how sorry I am." He licked his lips, "There are things that I have said that I wished that I didn't because I should have never said that to the one person that I love." He scooted closer, "I regret saying those things. And I know you don't mean what you said either. You're just pissed and I get that you have every right to be-"

"Stop talking," I demanded. "I think that the baby is coming right now." I started to breathe heavier as I felt pressure below. I felt the need to push. "Please get someone," I yelled gripping his hand.

"Ouch! Let go my hand," he yelled, yanking his hand out of my painful grasp. He ran out of the room and returned shortly bringing with him the doctor and a team of nurses.

I turned to Ezra. "Can you get my Mom please?" I tried to keep the panic out of my voice.

He kissed me on my forehead. "Of course. Don't panic; you'll do fine."

Meanwhile the doctor had pulled on latex gloves and the nurses had brought over a table of supplies. He spoke kindly. "We're all in this together, okay? We are going to help you bring your beautiful baby into this world, okay?"

I nodded, thoroughly anxious. I calmed a bit as Ezra returned with my Mom. They each stood on either side of me.

"You can do this, Aria," my Mom encouraged.

"When I tell you to push, push. Okay?" the doctor said.

I nodded and took a deep, preparing to push.

**Ezra's POV:**

"P-u-s-h."

Aria pushed, her face red, and muscles straining.

"I see the head," one of the nurses said excitedly. "Push again!"

Aria pushed again with all her might and I stared in awe as a purplish, slimy, bloody head emerged. Aria pushed again and the shoulders and then the rest of the body slithered out. The doctor held him up as the baby's wail filled the room.

The doctor turned to me with a huge grin on his face asked if I wanted to cut the cord. I nodded silently unable to form any words. I cut the cord and watch as one of the nurses handed our son to Aria, placing him on her chest.

"Mommy, look at your baby."

The nurse guided Aria's hands until one was under the baby's head, supporting it while the other wrapped around his tiny torso. Aria's shoulders trembled and my eyes filled as tears of happiness streamed down her face.

"I've never seen anything more gorgeous," she whispered.

Ella stroked Aria's head. "He's beautiful, Aria. You did wonderfully."

I came over to stand on Aria's other side. I'm so proud of you," I gushed; I just couldn't believe that my son my first born son came from Aria. I was an emotional wreck.

"Congratulations, Daddy, would you like to hold him?"

I nodded with tears finally coming out of my eyes. Aria kissed the baby and the nurse took him from her and gently handed him to me.

"He looks just like me." I smiled looking down at my son who had finally stopped crying. I than looked at Aria who was looking at me with loving eyes and I knew right away that she was enjoying this moment just as much as me.

The nurse took him back and he was whisked away to be cleaned. "We'll bring him back just as soon as we're done," she reassured us, mostly because Aria looked so disappointed.

"What's his name?" Ella asked. "I know you were thinking about it, but have you come up with something?" She asked Aria.

"I was thinking of Raymond after Grandpa and Liam after Ezra's grandfather." She looked at me for approval.

"Really?" I asked in shock.

Yeah, I'm sure," she grabbed my hand giving it a little squeeze. "What do you say?"

"It's perfect."

An hour later Aria was cleaned off and so was Raymond. Ella had gone home and we were moved into a nicer room. I held Raymond in my arms surrounded by Aria's friends who had stayed to keep me company for a bit.

"He's beautiful," Hanna announced softly.

Aria had fallen asleep a half hour ago. After laboring for so long and then the excitement of meeting Raymond, and then all her friends coming to congratulate her had taken its toll.

"I can't believe it, he has so much hair," Hanna continued to marvel.

I chuckled softly. "Do you want to hold him?"

She nodded. "My nephew, I am going to spoil you rotten." She kissed his nose.

"No you're not." Spencer objected. "That's my department. How much does he weigh?" Spencer asked.

"8 pounds, 12 ounces," I announced proudly.

"Can I hold him?" Emily asked.

Hanna gave Emily my son and shook her head. "You know Gina is still outside. I think she's waiting for you."

"I don't care. I told her to leave hours ago." I stood up and started to pace the room. "Being there while Aria gave birth was magical. I don't want anything or anyone getting to get in the way of repairing our relationship."

They all nodded as my phone went off. I took it out of my back pocket and opened up the new text message. It was my brother telling me that he had just gotten my note and he was on his way here. I placed my phone back into my pocket and looked over at the girls.

"Why don't you guys leave? It's been a long night; I'm sure everyone is tired," I announced.

"Who was that?" Spencer asked, sounding worried. "Was that-"

I understood her concern. The last thing we needed was for A to ruin our happy moment. I quickly reassured her. "No, but my brother is coming. I don't want you guys to meet him before Aria does, so please," I begged. "Come back later when Aria's awake; she'll want to spend some time with you, I'm sure."

They all looked at me as if I was lying before Emily gave Raymond back to me. They all gave me a hug and a pat before walking out the door.

"Wait, can you tell Regina, to leave too. Please, I don't need any more drama."

"Sure," Spencer looked at me and then at Aria who was still sound asleep and left the room.

I placed Raymond back in his bassinet before sitting down beside Aria; I started to rub her arm up and down in a soothing manner before seeing her eyes fluttering open.

"What are you still doing here?" She asked me her voice cutting in and out, the exhaustion evident.

I smiled, unable to contain my joy. It still hadn't sunk in completely. "I was spending time with your friends and our son," I pointed to him. "I can't believe I'm a dad."

She smiled, a huge grin that stretched across her tired face. "Well believe it." She sat up a little. "But Ezra, we are not a couple. You don't have to be here for me."

"I want to be a couple, Aria, I want to always be here for you," I told her the truth. "You can try and chase me out of here with a bat, I promise you I will be back."

Aria sucked in a deep breath.

"Aria, look at me. You are the one person that knows me inside and out. I don't have to really explain myself in order for you to get me, you just do. Please all I am asking is for you to give me a chance. I want to be equally involved in our son's life. Give me one last to prove to you and our son that I'm it."

She let out a shaky breath.

"Before you say no, before you start giving your reasons on why we can't be together, just remember this," I continued quickly before she could even say a word. "I love you, will all my heart. We may fight, we may disagree on things but we've always find away to stay together. Just think about it."

She looked at me with a shocked face that was until Raymond started to cry.

Aria bit her lip. "I think he's hungry," she guessed.

I went over to the bassinet and picked him up as I rocked him over to Aria's awaiting arms. I looked her in the eyes as I placed him into her arms and gave her a smile.

"Are you going to breastfeed him?" I asked curiously.

"I'm going to try; a nurse showed me how to do it before so hopefully I should be good."

"Are you hungry? I can go down and pick something up?" I asked her. Ella had given her some soup and fruit right after the birth but I figured it wasn't enough.

"I am; maybe just a salad and a sandwich or something."

I nodded. "Okay, I'll be back." Truth be told I had never seen anyone breastfeed so I didn't know how Aria would feel with me just standing there.

I walked out of the room and heard my phone go off. I took it out of my pocket and rolled my eyes thinking it was from my brother who had probably gotten lost. But it wasn't.

_Rock-a-bye baby, in the treetop_

_When the wind blows, the cradle will rock_

_When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall_

_And down will come baby, cradle and all_

_Baby is drowsing, cozy and fair_

_Mother sits near, in her rocking chair_

_Forward and back, the cradle she swings_

_And though baby sleeps, he hears what she sings._

_Congratulations daddy. I wonder how long will that last?_

_A_


	8. Chapter 8

**Ezra's POV:**

I hadn't told Aria that A had texted me two days ago. It was now a Wednesday and Aria was being sent home with our newest bundle of joy. He's so cute and dear to my heart; Raymond seemed to smile at me a couple of times which just captivated my heart. I waited in the waiting room with my brother as Ella and Aria's Grandmother were in her room; Raymond was cradled in my arms fast asleep.

"So what are your plans now?" My brother asked me.

I shrugged. "I really don't know, but I'm hoping if all goes well that Aria and Raymond will come stay with me."

"When are you telling Mom?"

I looked at him fearfully. "I don't know. But you better not tell her."

He chuckled softly. "I won't, but the longer you wait, the more pissed she's going to be," he informed me as if I didn't know that. "I haven't even met Aria yet," He exclaimed a few seconds later.

I chuckled. "Oh, you will. Here they come now," I nodded towards the hall. "Please be nice, this is my life."

He gave me a mock hurt expression. "Is that why you told me to go home? Because you think I wasn't going to be nice?"

I nodded. "I know you and if you find something remotely off or not to your liking you'll attack."

"Okay, that was only once," he defended himself. "I promise I'll be nice. Besides, she did deliver a Fitz." He smiled, "Wait, he is a Fitz right?"

"Shut up," I hissed when Aria and her family were a couple of feet away from us.

I looked at Aria as they wheeled her next to us. She was wearing sweatpants and a loose zip up sweater which nicely hid her still bulging stomach. She looked up between my brother and, confused. I shrugged and looked at him who had a smile on his face.

He whistled. "You know, for someone who's just given birth you look fantastic. I can't believe you just delivered that," he pointed to his new nephew.

"Dude," I whacked his arm.

"Thanks," Aria stood from the wheelchair with her hand extended. "I'm Aria."

"Oh, I know," he flirted, shaking her hand, his eyes roaming up and down. "She's fair game right?" He asked into my ear.

"Go home, to New York," I demanded. "I knew this was going to happen."

My brother chuckled. "I'm kidding. I'm Kenneth, Ezra's brother."

"I figured," Aria smirked, "Because his friends would think twice before speaking the way you are."

"Nice," I smirked and then turned to Aria's companions. "Ella, Gene, I was wondering if I could ask you two a favor." I looked at the two ladies who were enjoying my brother's stupid comments.

"And what's that young man?" Gene asked me.

"I was wondering if you two would watch Raymond for a couple of hours? I would ask my brother but he's just as mature as a 13 year old."

"Why?" Aria looked at me. "Why can't you ask me if I want to go with you?"

"Because we have a reservation. I didn't want to spoil it." I looked at her with eyes she knew all too well.

She hesitated.

"What?" I tried to keep the irritation in my voice to a minimum.

Were those tears she was blinking back furiously? Her voice wavered as she spoke. "Ezra, I'm really tired; Raymond was up half the night last night. I just want to go home, with him. And I'm so fat and ugly; I really don't want to be out in public just yet."

The tears spilled out fast and furious. Ella put an arm around Aria's shoulder.

Aria giggled a bit through her tears. "Baby blues," she said by way of explanation.

I felt the disappointment rising within me. Gene must have seen it because she intervened.

"How about we go home? Ezra you'll order the food and bring it back. I'll set the table and Ella and I will watch Little Ray in the next room. That way you guys will have your privacy and Ray will be right there in case Aria needs him. How does that sound?"

"Fantastic," I breathed out.

Aria sniffled, brushing back the tears. "Fine," Aria acted defeated as she handed Raymond to Ella. "I love you, so much. Mom, please watch over him."

"You know I will Aria," Ella looked at the nurse and told her that she had got it from here. I handed over the diaper bag and looked over at my brother.

"You're leaving right?" I asked him pleading with him to just stay out of my business.

He shook his head. "No, I think I'll stay around for a few more days."

"Let's go," I placed my hand on Aria's lower back and she pushed me away.

"Don't touch me."

**Aria's POV:**

Having my grandmother here was like a dream come true. I know she said she was sorry that she couldn't have made it earlier for the birth; she was stuck at a board meeting. She works as a lawyer for some firm in NY.

Ezra and I followed my mom, his brother, and my grandmother to the elevator, when it dinged Ezra offered for them to go first. They headed on in, we waved goodbye and Ezra stepped a couple of feet back from me. I looked at him confused but he just sat down at one of the waiting chairs.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" I walked up beside him. "I thought we were leaving?"

"I have to ask you something." He looked me in the eyes and I nodded. "Why do you hate me so much?"

I sighed and sat down in the chair beside him. "I don't hate you but I don't want you to think that just because we had a baby doesn't mean we can go rushing into things. Ezra, we have our whole life for that."

He bit his lips and nodded. "Okay, we should go pick up the food."

I nodded. "Yeah, knowing my grandma she probably set the table with linen napkins and the fancy chinaware."

Once Ezra and I had gotten into his car he waited a few seconds before even starting it up. My body felt as if I was going to fall with every step I took but that wasn't going to stop me. I felt I owed it to him. My eyes hurt and my hair felt like it needed four days of deep conditioning. All I wanted to do was go home and fall into a deep slumber.

My mother moved into a two bedroom apartment and had set up the second bedroom as a nursery and room. My brother is welcome there too but since he doesn't come that often he gets the couch.

I closed my eyes when we reached the exit of the hospital parking structure. With my eyes trying to adjust to the bright lighting I just wished I had brought my sunglasses.

"Here, you can wear these," he handed me his pair and I thanked him.

An awkward silence pervaded the car as Ezra drove to the restaurant. In order to break the silence I asked. "When did your brother get here?" Truth be told, I had no idea as to what we were going to do. I just wished I could live my life and be free, but I can't do that. I felt trapped.

"A few days ago, remember when I told you we were going on that lunch date?" He asked and I nodded, "Well I wanted you to meet him then."

I smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," he cut me off. "I'm the one that's sorry. I can't help but think that if I hadn't walked out-."

"Ezra, it wasn't just you. A lot of crap has happened, I just thought about everything at once."

"Why?" He demanded. "You have so many people around you that support you. Why are you thinking about everything all at once?"

I looked out the window. "If only you knew."

"Then help me understand."

"Why? Ezra, you don't have to care anymore, just let me be," I hissed. "I am tired and I just want to take a nice long hot bath." I mumbled the last part.

Ezra looked at me with a look as if saying this wasn't the end and I knew it wasn't. But I am just tired of fighting all the time; I am tired of trying to make people understand me. As we pulled up to my mother's apartment building Ezra got out of the car and grabbed the paper bag of food without even saying anything. I looked at him walking over to me and opened my door. I got out and he slammed it shut.

"What is your problem?"

"Why won't you let me in? Aria, we have a child together, we have been through hell and back. Why can't you at least let me in your head?" He yelled. "Do you even remember the day that our son was born on?"

"Yes, it was the anniversary of Alison's death."

"Figured," he scoffed. "It was our anniversary. Our son was delivered on the day we met."

Heart break washed over me upon receiving that piece of information.

"Ezra, I-"

"Forget it, if you won't let me in and help you there's nothing else to say," he said clearly heartbroken as he walked into the building. I followed behind him with tears falling for my eyes. How could I have been so thoughtless? He's trying so hard; he's been so forgiving and I just keep pushing him further and further away.

How can I have forgotten the one thing that was true?

**Ezra's POV:**

A few hours later we all had settled around the living room. Aria's friends had dropped by after school to welcome Raymond home. Even my brother dropped by for an hour before leaving. It wasn't by choice it's just I didn't like the way he was talking to Aria, all buddy buddy and flirting his way.

Aria's Grandmother is such a wonderful and loving person; I'm so glad for Aria that she is here to help out. I see how Aria had gotten most of her personality from for her and Ella. It was kind of hard to see that Gene is actually Byron's mother.

Aria has been asleep ever since the girls left and I didn't want to wake her just yet. We had at least an hour before Raymond's next feeding.

"So what's the plan now?" Ella asked handing me a cup of coffee. "Aria seemed a little distant tonight."

I sighed in frustration. "I don't know. And I'm never going to know as long as Aria keeps shutting me out."

She nodded, "Aria has a lot going on right now. She's been having nightmares and at times they are so bad she wakes up screaming."

"I never knew that."

"That's because my granddaughter only let's you see what she wants you to see. Aria is great at hiding her feelings, but when it's time she'll let you know."

I nodded as we carried on a peaceful conversation.

I laid Raymond down on his back as I did my first diaper change with the assistance of Ella. Gene had gone back to her hotel for the night saying she'd return in the morning and we didn't want to wake up Aria. When Raymond had gotten up I checked on Aria and she looked so peaceful there sleeping so I just warmed up a bottle and fed him myself.

I never thought it was going to be like this, me and Aria in her mother's apartment, sharing the responsibilities of raising our son. When I thought about a child, I thought about having a house with my wife and living life to its fullest, not watching our backs and hoping that we'll see another day.

"Perfect," Ella whispered, "Didn't daddy do a great job?" She kissed his feet.

"Thanks," I said looking at the clock. "It's getting pretty late."

"You're welcome to stay if you want." Ella told me taking Raymond into her arms and sitting down on a stool, "It's not a problem."

I gave her a genuine smile. "I would love that but I don't think Aria would like it very much."

"You're right she won't."

Ella and I turned around to the sound of Aria's voice. "What are you still doing here?"

"Watch your tone." Ella glared at her. "Ezra has been nothing but a big help."

"I just wanted to make sure Raymond was taking care of and I wanted you to get some sleep," I defended myself.

"I'm going to bed; I have to work tomorrow," Ella declared. "You two talk, and Ezra is staying the night."

**Review Please, it means the world to me. I love each and everyone of them. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's been a while since the last update. So here is the next chapter hope you don't bite me in the butt**

**Aria's POV:**

I had made myself something to eat while I watched Ezra and Raymond from the kitchen. Even though I was extremely tired and all I wanted to do was sleep I knew Ezra and I had to talk. We had so many unanswered questions to ask each other and a big apology from me that I just didn't know how to say.

I sat down at the counter with my food in front of me, even though it was only a sandwich with chips; this was the best homemade food I had in four days.

"So," I muttered, though loud enough for Ezra to hear. "I'm sorry, Ezra, I never thought about us, especially when I was delivering an 8 pound baby."

He nodded, "It's fine Aria, we- we really haven't been talking so I can't blame you. Besides," he stood up and walked over to me. "I still love you, even though you don't feel the same."

I smiled and nodded. "Why do you do that?" He looked at me confused so I finished, "Act like Mr. Romantic even after we had a huge fight."

"It's what I do." He smirked playfully, "Besides, we have the next 18 years to make up."

The next morning I woke up in my room without any recollection of how I had gotten there. I was glad, though; I knew for a fact that my mother's couch wasn't as remotely comfortable as my bed. I sat up on my bed and looked over at the crib to a sleeping Raymond. It was going on six in the morning. I knew that Raymond would be awake really soon for another feeding. So far he's been getting up to eat every three hours like clockwork. I'm amazed that my body wasn't as tired as I had read in the books. My Mom says, though, that right now I'm running on adrenaline and soon the exhaustion is going to hit. We shall see.

Right now I feel overjoyed that my baby came out fully developed and healthy. I'm glad that Raymond has both his parents to care for him. Despite the situations that were going through, Ezra and I will both be there for our little one.

"Morning," I turned my head towards the door to see my mother smiling at me. "I used to do that with you and Mike." She let out a soft chuckle.

"It still hasn't hit me that he's here."

"You know, Ezra slept on the couch."

I nodded. "I'm sure his back is going to hurt really badly."

My mother laughed. "Why don't you go wake him up, he has to get back to work today."

I looked over at Raymond and nodded. "He was with him all night," I mumbled. "Ezra wouldn't even put him down until he was too tired. Even then, he held him as if Raymond was the last thing he owned."

"He's a father, Aria," my mother patted my shoulder. "Just give him a chance."

"I think he's hiding something from me. I don't know what it is, but he won't tell me," I told her looking into her eyes. "I just wish he would open up," I said and walked out of the room.

I went down the hall and looked at Ezra mumbling something under his breath. I bent down and tried to listen to what he was saying but I didn't really understand his words. All I could make out was I'm sorry and please forgive me and I never meant to hurt you.

I knitted my eyebrows and rubbed his shoulder something I would do to get his attention. He stirred a few times but remained asleep. Suddenly he grabbed my wrist in a tight grip.

"Ezra," I yelled. He shot up and I yanked my hand free from his vice-like grip. "What the hell?"

"Aria, I-" Ezra sat up and rubbed his face. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "Just go home," I told him and heard my mother walking out the room. She held Raymond close to her heart.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, Ezra was just leaving," I glared down at him as he looked at me with a sympathetic look.

"Walk me to my car?" He pleaded standing from his spot and grabbing his jacket. I nodded and grabbed my jacket giving my mother a look before walking out the door.

**Ezra's POV:**

Aria followed me to my car with my mind spinning. I never meant to touch her like that; it was all a big misunderstanding. Once we had gotten to my car, I reached into my jacket pocket, and grabbed my keys. Aria stood a few feet away from me and held onto her wrist.

"I'm really sorry, Aria, you have to believe me," I begged. "It's just-"

"You had a bad dream?" She asked me unsure how to ask.

I nodded. "It's almost like I was living it."

"Are you?" She blurted. "Ezra, there's something your hiding from me, I can feel it. And until you can tell me the truth I don't want you near me or our baby. It's just for the best."

I looked at her in shock and then shook my head as she turned on her heel and walked away. How could I tell her what's happening without it blowing up in my face? How can I make things right? I got in my car after having nothing to say and watching Aria walk back into the building. I drove over to my apartment and saw my brother's car in my spot. I groaned, parked in guest parking, and got out of the car. I knew today I would have to get back or try and get back to school. But I just wasn't feeling it, I had so much regret and I just wanted to make everything right again.

I unlocked my door and saw my brother sprawled out on my bed. I rolled my eyes and closed the door behind me before going and taking a quick shower. It was not close to seven and I had an hour before the first school bell rang, if I even wanted to make it on time. After taking a shower I noticed my brother just getting up. He looked at me and wiped his eyes before going into the bathroom. A few minutes later he came out with a smirk running across his face.

"What?" I finally asked after getting some pants on.

"Nothing, did you and Aria work things out?"

"She told me to never see her again," I said taking my button up shirt and slipping it on. "I had that nightmare again and I grabbed her wrist," I mumbled. "She hates me."

"You should have told her. I told you this was going to happen, Ezra, you can't think everything will work out. You just have to try that's all you can do."

I shook my head and walked back into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I knew my brother was right but I just didn't know how to tell her.

"What are you going to do when she finds out?" My brother asked.

I let out a breath and washed my mouth. "I don't know, but I just can't tell her right now. And you better not tell her. I have never done anything wrong by this; if anything I was the one protecting her," I hissed.

He scoffed. "If you believed that, you would have told her a long time ago."

Later that night my brother had decided to let me be by myself and he would just wander the neighborhood. I couldn't be more grateful for that. I wanted to have a little time for myself before Aria's friends would come over.

During my lunch break I had sent a text to Spencer asking the girls if they would come over. She agreed and I made her promise not to tell Aria. I waited around my apartment. It was a little after seven and I just hoped that what I am about to tell them won't send them off into a killing spree.

A soft knock came from the door and I sucked in a deep breath before opening it up to see three very confused girls.

"Come in," I smiled at them and stepped aside.

"Nice place," Hanna said looking around, "Haven't been here in a while."

I looked at her confused before Emily gave her arm a whack.

"You've been here?"

"Well, we all needed a place to talk," Spencer said giving Hanna a glare down, "So Aria brought us over. I hope that's alright?"

"That's fine," I lied feeling a little uncomfortable. "It's okay, do you guys want anything to drink?"

"No," they sang altogether. "Just what do you need from us?" Emily asked sitting on the arm of the chair.

"Please don't hate me but I know who's been sending you those texts," I blurted out.

"What?" they sang again.

"I've known all along, but they weren't supposed to hurt you, any of you. It all started off as a game and then-"

"Who is it?" Spencer demanded. "Do you know what hell we have been through?"

I nodded, "I do, but things have changed," I defended myself. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it," Spencer hissed.

"Wait till Aria finds out about this," Emily, glared me down. "She's going to kill you."

"So who is it?" Hanna sneered.

"Lucas, Jason, Garrett, Noel, Jenna, Mona-" I sucked in a deep breath, "And you sister."

Spencer opened her mouth to speak but closed it a few seconds later. All I wanted at this point was for everything to stop.

"Why did everything start up again if you're so madly in love with Aria?" Hanna asked. "Why would you do that to her?"

"When Jenna and Garrett first came up to me with this idea. I had done everything in my power to break it off with Aria but we were already hooked. I was so deeply and truly in love with her that I did everything I could to keep her safe," I stopped to compose myself from breaking down. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, because that's going to make everything right," Spencer scoffed.

"Why did you get jealous when you saw that picture of Jason and Aria?" Emily asked

.

"Because I had asked them to stay away from all of you," I told them the truth. "Jason started to develop feelings for Aria way back when. But Aria was in love with me so that only made him upset," I let out a small chuckle. "I-I only got upset because I thought I was going to lose her."

"You are," Spencer said firmly and grabbed her coat, "Let's go girls, I can't stand to be here."

"Wait," I yelled. "Please let me be the one to tell her. I just can't keep this up anymore."

They all looked at each other and then nodded.

"I have one more questioned for you," Hanna said. "Why were you sending yourself A messages?"

"I wasn't the one that was sending them but I promise I will help, whatever you guys need."

They all looked at one another as if they didn't believe me and I didn't blame them. I didn't believe myself for good reason; I wasn't the one that came up with this stupid plan. A did and if I could protect Aria in any way that's exactly what I will do.

**General POV:**

Spencer, Hanna, and Emily walked out of the apartment building and right up to Spencer's car. Once they had gotten inside they stayed quiet for a few minutes, taking in what Ezra told them.

"Does anyone believe that Ezra had something to do with all of this?" Emily asked breaking the silence.

"No," Hanna shook head. "Why would he even join the A team? Aria told me he's from New York and only moved here for college."

Spencer nodded. "Something fishy is going on. I think A might be playing with Ezra; there is no way that he would do that to Aria," Spencer said turning her key and driving away from the building once and for all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's just been really busy. That and the fact that I was just lazy, I mean come on it is SUMMER!**

**So thanks to all of you who are reading and following and mostly reviewing this story. I know most of you want Aria and Ezra to just be one happy family. But the fact that A is still lurking around the air and Aria doesn't want her family to get hurt is the reason why she is pushing Ezra away. Should be a great star on her end...**

**But I do promise, things will work out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Ezra's POV:**

It's been a whole week since I have last seen or talked to Aria. My mind has been going crazy just thinking about what she's doing and how our son is developing. I know that Raymond had a doctor's appointment on Monday and that was only because my brother ran into Aria.

As hours ticked by I couldn't help but look at the clock every now and then. Hoping, or more like praying, that the weekend would come faster than I had planned. For some reason, I just had this urge to scream and shout from every rooftop.

"Alright, so please finish up your math and reading problems. We will have a quiz tomorrow," I announced to my student as I gave them the five minute warning, something I had done since I started teaching, just so they could get their things ready at the end of the day.

Once all of my students were out the door I grabbed my phone from my pocket and sat down on my chair. I looked up Aria's number and tried to call for the 100th something time this week. But like always she didn't answer; it went directly to voice mail.

"Aria, please talk to me. I miss you so much. I miss our son, please," I sighed into the phone. "I love you, please," and just like that it beeped. I tossed my phone onto the desk and rubbed my face.

I didn't know what to do anymore. My life was falling apart and for once I didn't have the answers on how to put it back together.

"Ezra," I heard my name and looked up with a wry smile. "Are you okay?"

"Not really," I answered honestly. "What can I do for you?"

Jenny gave me a tender look. "Do you want to talk about it?" She walked into my classroom and leaned on my desk.

I nodded my head. "I do, but what happen to that I don't care business?"

She started to laugh. "I said I didn't want to pry, but if you want to share I have a couple of hours. How about we go get a bite to eat?"

I gave her a genuine smile. "I would actually love that," I said standing from my place and started to pack up for the day. "How about the Grille?"

"Sure, I will meet you there," she patted my shoulder and walked out of the room.

**Aria's POV:**

I closed my eyes for the tenth time today. All this drama and bickering going on between my parents and now Ezra and I was starting to take its toll on me. My brother came over after school and offered to stay with Raymond so I could get out for a few hours.

My friends were already engaged in prior things so I ended up putting on some jogging clothes and headed out for a light walk. I was determined to shed some of this baby fat as fast as I could. As I headed out of the apartment, I looked around my surroundings and just smiled. It has been a while since I have seen the outside world. The last time I even stepped foot out that door was when I had taken Raymond to his first doctor's appointment.

"Aria." I heard my name and turned around to see Jason walking up from behind me. "How are you? I was just coming over to see the little guy," He held up a welcome bag and smiled.

"Thanks, I'm fine. Mike is watching Raymond for a few hours just so I could get out of the apartment. But if you want you can go on up," I told him.

He nodded his head. "That's okay, but if you want some company maybe we can grab an early dinner?"

I smiled. "I'm actually trying to shed a few pounds," I motioned to my body.

"You look fine to me, besides when was the last time you had takeout?" He arched an eyebrow. "We all know that your mom loves to cook."

I let out a giggle. "The Grille?"

He nodded. "Now you're thinking and if you wanna walk. We can,"

"That would be great." I bit my lip and took his offered arm.

We walked the four blocks down to the Grille and found seats upfront. He pulled back my chair and I sat down, then he walked over to his side, and pulled out his chair. The hostess came over and handed us a couple of menus but truth be told I had already known what I wanted for the last four blocks.

"I'll just have a Caesar salad and a bowl of chowder," I told her and she smiled looking at Jason. He then put in his order and took a sip of his water. "What have you been up too?" I asked.

He smiled. "Just working on that house; I'm planning on selling it."

I nodded. "Well it is such a big house and it's just you. Like even when your mom comes to town she stays at a hotel." I rolled my eyes. "Are you planning on staying in town?"

Jason shrugged. "I think so, maybe a little two bedroom house. And your right, I don't need all that space, but sometimes I just like to sit in the backyard and think of old times."

I smiled and let out a little giggle. "You mean all those heavy parties and girls," I joked.

"Well, not that. Just those moments when I saw you."

My face softened. "Jason."

"It's okay Aria," He cut me off, "I know how you feel, so we're just friends."

I bit my lip as our food come to the table. Jason and I shared eye contact the whole time our hostess placed our food in front of us. After that we ate in silence and I kind of enjoyed our time together.

"This was nice," I told him as he pulled out my chair.

He nodded and looked me in the eyes, "I agree." He pushed the chair back in and I gave him a hug. "What was that for?"

"Everything. Even though we only made small talk, that's exactly what I needed. Thank you!"

We both started to head for the door but stopped when I froze. Ezra stood there with some women, who looked way older than him. He looked between Jason and I, and I couldn't help but feel like I betrayed him.

"Why don't we just go?" I told Jason giving him a little push as I tried to get away.

"I've been trying to call you," Ezra said stepping in front of us and glaring Jason down.

"I know; I've heard your messages," I told him looked him in the eyes. "We were just leaving."

"Why haven't you called me back?" He demanded. "Because you're on a date with Jason?"

That's when I started to get really upset. I grabbed Jason by his shirt and pushed Ezra out of the way. He had no part in saying who I can or can't see especially because it was friendly.

Jason and I walked away from the Grille; I didn't even turn around to notice that Ezra was walking right behind us until Jason came to a complete stop and turned around. My mind was spinning and I felt as if I was on some kind of drama show, something that the town square people were having a blast to see.

"I believe us walking out on you was a clue for you to stay away," Jason hissed.

"This doesn't concern you. I am here for Aria. Now if you would just move aside I believe Aria and I have some unfinished business." He glared him down and I just shook my head.

"Why won't you just leave me alone? Ezra we are over, there is nothing that you can say that would make me come back to-"

"I will tell you the truth," Ezra cut me off, "I will tell you everything you want to know."

I pressed my lips together and shook my head.

"Please, Aria, just give me an hour to explain. I promise I won't hold anything back."

**Ezra's POV:**

Walking into the Grille I thought the universe was sending me a sign to see Aria there right before me. That was until I saw Jason with Aria and I just let my jealous actions take over me.

As we stood there in front of the book store, I pleaded with Aria in each and every way I could just to get her attention. What seemed like forever but was only a mere few minutes Aria agreed to meet with me tomorrow afternoon. I thanked her and watched as she and Jason went on their way. At this point I was feeling guiltier for keeping something this huge from her. I felt a hand on my lower back and turned my head to see Jenny; I let out a breath and stuck my hands in my pockets.

"Everything will work out," She cooed. "And if you want to leave, I will understand."

I nodded. "Thank you, I think this is enough drama for one afternoon. Maybe we can do this some other time?"

She nodded. "Of course, you know, my husband and I would love to have you over for dinner, if you want?"

I smiled. "Sure, we will talk tomorrow. I really should be getting home; I'm kind of afraid to leave my brother there by himself for too long," I lied. The fact is I just wanted to make sure he was out of the apartment before Aria had gotten there tomorrow

For the past week I have been pleading with him, telling him that I was okay and that he should just go home. But the stubborn and caring side of him, just argued with me and told me he was staying.

"Of course, take care, Ezra. I promise, at the end everything will work out. Just be open and tell her what you have to say. But always make sure you listen to her."

**Aria's POV:**

The next morning I had gotten up for Raymond just like I have been for the last week since he had gotten home. My mother had this meeting in New York and she offered to drive back up with my grandmother. Even though my grandmother had refused to even leave, she knew that she had to get back to work sooner or later. But she made me promise to think about her offer of staying with her.

Over the last week I haven't even had one text Message from A. It's like this group of people had just fallen off the face of the earth. Not that I was complaining but it just had gotten me a little more on my guard. Because for some reason this was the longest I had gone without a threat from him/her or it, whatever they are calling themselves these days.

"Mike," I pushed him awake. "Get ready for school," I told him walking out of my mother's room.

Mike had stayed the night; he didn't want me home alone. Byron had even asked me to stay over while my mother was gone but what use would that do? He still doesn't respect my decisions and still wants me to give up my child.

"Mike," I yelled again.

"I'm up," He grumbled. "You yell like mom, can you stop?" He wiped his eyes with a smirk.

"I love you too, Mike."

I smiled at him and picked up Raymond. I changed his diaper and warmed up a bottle for him.

Mike walked into the bathroom and came out ten minutes later with his hair slicked back and a new attitude. He gave his nephew a kiss to the head and walked into the kitchen.

"Are you going to see him today?" Mike asked making himself a bowl of cereal.

"I'm sure he's just making an excuse to see his son."

Mike laughed. "Well, at some point you're going to need to see him. Aria, Ezra is the father. It doesn't matter how you look at it."

I knew Mike had a point but if only he knew the half the story I'm sure he would agree on how I was handling things. Once Raymond was done I burped him and then laid him back down in his crib. Mike waved goodbye half hour later and then he was out the door.

Time was passing slowly. Raymond was behaving beautifully; when he wasn't sleeping he was lying quietly in his infant seat. I found myself on the couch trying to catch up on my homework. It's my senior year and I didn't feel like falling behind. I wanted to graduate with my class. I wanted to be able to tell my son someday that mommy made it and you were the one that helped. During lunch I had heated up some of the pasta that my mom had made and sat down on the couch once again trying to make sense of these stupid math questions.

My friends called to check up on me and wished that I was there with them. I told them I will be next week and that I was able to find a sitter, well it wasn't me it was my grandmother. She's hiring someone to watch Raymond while I am at school and she told me to quit my job.

It's funny how you listen to your grandparents more than your actually parents. If it wasn't for my grandmother, I didn't know what I was going to do. Rosewood Day doesn't even have child care and now I am starting to think that's stupid. But it's not every day that someone at Rosewood is having a baby. I think out of the four years I have been there I am the first one to break the record.

Raymond woke up a few hours later and I did the usual; I changed and fed him. But this time Raymond didn't go back to sleep right away. He held onto my finger and his mouth turned up into what looked like a little smile as I tickled his feet. I never expected to feel such overwhelming love to him. He's such a tiny, perfect being. He is every ounce of Ezra. Sometimes I would catch myself just staring at him, just so I could get a glimpse of Ezra through him. His jaw, his nose, his ears, even his eyes looked exactly like Ezra. I think the only thing Raymond had that's like me is his hair and that kind of sucked, because I love Ezra's curls. I love running my fingers through his hair and playing around with his curls.

When Raymond had fallen asleep I let out a yawn and placed him on my bed. I put him towards the wall and lay down beside him. After a few minutes of just taking him all in I found myself slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Ezra's POV:**

I had gotten my brother out of the house and that was only because I had promised to tell Aria everything and the only way I was going to do that is if he left for a few hours. Well that was two hours ago and Aria still isn't here. She had promised to be here and that we would talk. I didn't know what could possibly be taking so long.

I called Aria a few times but she didn't answer. I even called Ella and she told me that Aria should be home. And when I told her that Aria's not answering that only set Ella into a state of panic but I told her that I would just drive on over and see what's going on. So now I am standing at the door knocking as hard as I could. After a long while a disheveled Aria finally answered the door.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a frog voice. I took her into me and held her as tight as I could. "Ezra, what's wrong?"

I sucked in a breath as I just held her close to me. "I was so worried; please don't do that to me again."

She pushed me away a little and looked me in the eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's almost nine, were you sleeping?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry."

She turned around and ran into the bedroom. I followed and watched her place pillows around the bed. "I just dozed off."

"How is he?" I asked looking at our son, lying there peacefully.

"You want to hold him?"

I nodded. "But I will wait, let him sleep," I smiled at Aria. "I was so worried about you, when you didn't call or anything I panicked. I thought the worse."

"Ezra, I'm fine," Aria told me pulling her hair into a bun. "Thank you for checking on me. I can't believe we even slept this long," she giggled. "This is the first time Raymond hasn't woken me up after a few hours," She yawned.

Aria walked past me and into the living room. She grabbed the blanket and wrapped it over her legs before she looked back up at me. I rubbed my neck because I knew this moment was coming. It was only the matter of forming words and trying to get it to come out.

"So," I mumbled. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

**So next chapter will be the reveal (I think) I wrote it but it was a while back and I kind of forgot what I had written... Anyways, when it comes back from my editor I will post it...**

**Big thanks to Sarale who has been a major help with this story... I hope everything is okay, I haven't heard from her in a while.**


	11. Chapter 11

Ezra stood there in front of me shifting his weight from one foot to the other. I could tell that he was really nervous. I just wished that he would spill his secret and tell me what's going on. It's now been a few minutes and Ezra still hadn't said a word the only reason I didn't say anything was because Ezra never did push me when I had something to spill... I just thought I'd return the favor.

I played with my fingers and then looked over at the clock again; it's only been a few seconds since I had last looked at the clock. All of a sudden Raymond started to cry louder than he normally would.

"I will get him," Ezra said turning on his heel and practically sprinting down the hall and into my room.

I let out a breath and stood from my spot; I went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle from the fridge. At this point I was happy that I had pumped a little before I had fallen asleep. I checked the temperature after it was done and looked back in the fridge. I was starting to get hungry and I knew that Ezra only had take out.

"Aria," Ezra called and I turned around with leftovers. "I'm sorry, for everything." He rocked our son in his arms and pushed back his hair. "I never got this before and I hope after what I tell you, you won't push me away anymore."

I placed the food down on the counter and gave Ezra the bottle, I then walked over to the stove and pre-heated the oven.

"I'm sure it's not that bad; we all have secrets. I just wished you opened up about yours," I mumbled and turned back to Ezra who was seated on the couch.

"When I was 15, my girlfriend at the time got pregnant," Ezra sucked in a breath looking me in the eyes. "We had a daughter," he smiled. "Everything was fine; the doctors said that she would be a healthy little girl."

I stopped what I was doing and sat down in front of him. He followed my gaze as I looked down at his position.

"Where is she?" I asked fighting for words.

Ezra licked his lips and shook his head, as tears started to build up more. "She passed from a heart condition. Apparently the doctors made a mistake and they didn't notice it," he shrugged helplessly. "I don't know, but after that I went into a deep depression. I never contacted anyone. Eventually the girl I was with moved away. She couldn't handle the pressure of being in the same place; she wanted to get out of there."

I took Ezra's hand and placed it in mine. "I'm so sorry," I shook my head. "Why are you only now telling me this?"

He shrugged and then shifted his weight a little. "I had gotten a text and it was a lullaby," he said looking down at Raymond. "There was a picture attachment under it telling me congratulations daddy." Ezra sucked in a shaky breath and let a few tears fall. "A few days ago I told your friends that I was working with A, to protect you."

I took my hands back and looked at Ezra with disbelief. "Are you working with them?" I asked my voice on the edge of yelling.

"No, I just did it to protect you and Raymond. As much as I wanted to deny the text message, I knew this was the only way."

I let in a shaky breath as my body felt like it was going to crumble from right beneath me. I couldn't get why Ezra was telling me this, why he even obeyed to those stupid text messages. But mostly why he couldn't tell me when he got them.

"I can't believe this," I hissed, "Do you know, how long I have been going with this stupid image in my mind, that something might be wrong with you?" I yelled. "How could you keep something like this from me?"

Raymond started to cry from my tone of voice and I just took my son from him.

"Aria, I did it for you," he pleaded. "Please, you have to believe me."

I shook my head. "I don't know what to believe anymore. Ezra, I have kept things from you too but none like this, and I am starting to think that you are one of them. Why else would you keep this from me?"

**Ezra's POV:**

I stayed seated as Aria stormed off into her bedroom and slammed the door closed. I knew coming out like this was for the best that way nothing was held against me. A couldn't have dug a deeper hole as in revealing my secret that I have kept within my own family. I didn't even know how A knew what had happened. And why would they even bring it up? That was something that I had never wanted to go through again.

When I found out that Aria was pregnant I went into a still mode. I had to find out for myself and tried to do what I could to make sure that this child was going to be okay. I had to make sure that Raymond had all the right medical treatment possible.

_Flashback._

_"Kenneth, I need your help," I pleaded pulling him aside the second he reached the waiting room._

_"What is it?" He asked me looking at me with worried eyes._

_I sucked in a breath. "You know that money that you and I put aside?" I asked and he nodded. "I need to get into it."_

_He knitted his eyebrows. "Why?"_

_"I just need to make sure that my son has all the right medical treatment. I don't want a repeat of what happened the first time."_

_He nodded, "Sure, no problem." He looked around the room. "Can I see him? Can I meet Aria?"_

_I shook my head. "You can meet your nephew, but I want you to wait on meeting Aria," I told him honestly._

_He gave me a hurt expression. "Are you still upset about what happened before?"_

_I rolled my eyes. "Come on Kenny, you always hit on the person that means the most to me. I can't afford to lose Aria, especially to you."_

_"I thought you said she loved you? If she does you don't have to worry."_

_I sucked in a deep breath. "I don't want you to meet her and that's final. Please, just give us time. I promise you'll meet her, just not now."_

_"Fine, when do you want the money?"_

_"As soon as possible. I am about to talk to the doctors now," I told him walking away._

As I was having a mini flashback I heard the timer from the stove go off. I walked over from my spot and took out the food. I placed it on the stove and had gotten a plate. Even though Aria was upset with me I knew she would have to eat something. I just wanted to be sure that she did. After making a plate I walked over to her door and knocked a couple of times before opening it up. She was seated on the rocking chair facing the window that looked out towards the road. She didn't even turn around as I placed the food on the nightstand.

"Please say something," I begged taking a seat on her bed.

She shrugged and turned her head to look at me. "I'm sorry for your loss, Ezra, but that's no reason for you to keep secrets from me."

I nodded. "I'm sorry, Aria, the last thing I wanted to do was to keep something from you," I said truthfully. "I- I have secrets, just like you do."

"Ezra, my secrets…"

"Let me finish," I cut her off. "There are things that you don't know about me, me losing a child at such a young age is just one of them." I closed my eyes and thought back to when I was little and having my parents bickering over the littlest things.

"Are you okay?" She asked me after a few seconds as I let a few tears escape my eyes.

"I just don't want us lying to each other anymore; I want you to know the truth." I let out a sigh as I looked over at the crib and saw our son. "When I found out you were pregnant I thought about all the possible ways to make this work. When our son was born and brought into this world I couldn't believe that we had created that."

"Ezra," Aria breathed out.

I shook my head. "I made the doctors do test after test just making sure that everything was going to be okay. I didn't want a repeat of what happened to me the first time. I didn't want something to happen a month later or a year later. I want our son to be able to enjoy life," I stopped and sucked in a deep breath. "That's why I paid all the hospital bills," I blurted out and watched as Aria went into shock. "My family is loaded, Aria."

"Excuse me?" She shuddered. "What do you mean loaded? As in Spencer loaded or Donald Trump loaded?" She asked me.

"In between," I said not really knowing how much Donald Trump had. "But the thing is I really don't have the money. My brother and I put away some in a savings account. When my parents were fighting we really didn't know what was going to happen. We put aside a hefty amount of money, in case of a rainy day."

Aria stood up and started to pace around the room as if she was deep in thought. "So you're wealthy?"

I nodded.

"Ezra, why are you telling me this?"

I stood up and stopped Aria from spinning in circles. "Because I want you to know the truth. When I had asked Jackie to marry me I had to beg my brother to wire me the money. My family kind of disowned me because I wanted to go into teaching. My mother wanted me to become something that I was not and I just couldn't handle that."

"But if you and your brother had put that money aside, why did you have to ask him to wire you the money?"

"Because it's in his name. My parents still own that money, so anything in my name they can just take away. At least this way, I would still have something to play with," I answered. "Aria, this doesn't change who I am. You know me; you know who I am and what I am like."

"I know, I never said that it mattered." She looked me in the eyes. "It's just I never thought of you as anything but a working educator. And now, you really didn't need to do anything. You could have been a fat guy, sitting on the couch, drinking and smoking his life away," she joked with a smile. I smiled to as we fell into a complete silence for a few minutes. "Thank you, for telling me all of this. Now, I guess it's my turn." She said looking over at the crib, noticing Raymond asleep. "Why don't we go in the living room? I'll make us something to eat," she grabbed the plate and I followed her.

**Aria's POV:**

Ezra and I walked into the living room with complete silence between us. At this point I didn't know what to do or say, I knew I had to tell him some of my secrets or hidden fears. But a part of me just didn't know how to do it just yet. As much as I wanted I knew I couldn't keep hiding it from him. I walked into the kitchen and reheated the now cold food. I took out a couple of glasses and went into the fridge to get a some juice to wash down our food. When I had turned around, Ezra was looking through my homework that was still sprawled out on the coffee table.

"What?" I asked when he looked up and saw me staring. "Did I get something wrong Mr. Fitz?" I smirked taking the food out of the warmer.

"Not at all Ms. Montgomery," Ezra smirked back and sat down on the stool next to the counter, "Your very smart and shall get an A plus for this report."

I smiled. "Thanks, it was kind of hard. But I managed to do something while Raymond was asleep," I told him placing a plate in front of him. "So how's your class?"

"They're actually pretty good, but at lunch recess," he laughed, "I can't get them to calm down. So I usually just let them silent read for a little bit."

"Ever think of coming back to Rosewood High?"

"Aria? They wouldn't let me back in that school now. Besides, Gina is going to be working there."

I took a bite of my food and gave him a tight smile. "Thanks for the heads up," I told him after I swallowed.

"I talked to your grandmother." Ezra blurted suddenly.

"Oh? And what did you talk to her about?'

"She was the one that came up to me actually," he stated and took a fork full of food into his mouth.

"Really?" I asked curiously, my voice asking for more information as to why.

Ezra nodded and took a sip of his drink. "My mother and your grandmother know one another; they run in the same circles. She said when she saw me the first time it was at the age of ten, at some auction benefit for underprivileged kids. At first I didn't remember, but she started to go more into detail, telling me about my brother and father and then asking how my mother was." He stopped and let out a sigh, "Apparently, she knows my family and wouldn't ask anymore, she just wanted to make sure that I knew what I had."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked confused. "What you had?"

"Exactly, she wanted to make sure I was confident with the choices I had made, Aria. I had given up so much to be where I am today. I wouldn't ask for any more. I love what I do and I love doing it. Just as much as I love you, that's what I told your grandmother. I told her that I would give up my life if it was meant that you were in it again."

"Really?" I gushed. "You would give up all the money in the world just so I was happy?"

Ezra nodded and took my hand from across the counter. "Everything, I wouldn't change you for anything. I love you so much it hurts. Aria, you are my life. My one and only, no one can take that away."

"I love you too, Ezra, I am so sorry that I pushed you away. I just wanted to make sure that you were safe, that Raymond was going to be okay," I said with a few tears. "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost either of you."

"Ditto," Ezra chuckled as he rubbed a few circles on my hand with the ball of his thumb. "Will you give me another chance? I want to make this right."

I made as if I was thinking about it. I know that we still have a few things to work on before our whole situation was in the clear, but there's only one way to work on that.

"Yes, Ezra, I want nothing more than to be with you."

**Thank you, to everyone who has reviewed the last chapter. I live for them,,,**

**On another note:**

**Someone had left a review telling me that their losing interest in this story because I don't update often. Well I'm sorry that you are. I would love to update more often but I actually do have a life. SORRY! (Plus I do have someone looking and making sure that the chapters look alright before I even post, and she has a life). I don't mean to be rude, but I just found that comment a little uncalled for. If your losing interest then your losing interest, why do you have to tell the world? (Or even leave it in a comment?).**

**As for those of you who hasn't lost interest in this story and are reading, I want to thank each and everyone of you. **

**Please Review and I do have another chapter ready for upload, but I'm going to wait on you lovely people!**


	12. Chapter 12

Aria and I lived in bliss for the rest of the weekend. I even ended up staying the weekend at Ella's apartment. Aria and I talked about a nanny and her returning to school. Now, it's a Monday afternoon and I'm on my way to pick Aria up from the apartment. I parked the car and got out, she wanted me to text her when I had gotten here but what kind of guy would I be? I walked up to the door and heard arguing. I could make out Aria's voice and hearing Raymond crying in the background. I tested the door and just barged right in. Byron had Aria's arm in a firm grip.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled pushing him off of her. "You never touch her like that again."

"Aria is my daughter, I shall do what I please," he yelled back, inching his way towards me.

"Dad, this doesn't concern you. Just leave," Aria cried. "Why are you doing this?"

Byron nostrils flared. "This is my grandson, this is my family. I have every right to be here. Aria, this man, he doesn't even love you, he has so many closed doors that I bet he hasn't even opened."

Aria then looked at me and back at Byron. "He told me enough, now leave."

Byron shook his head. "Don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Dad, just leave," Aria, begged. "There's nothing for you here."

Byron shook his head as he slammed the door shut behind him. Aria ran into the room and grabbed Raymond from his crib.

"What happened?" I asked taking Raymond from her and cradling him in my arms.

Aria wiped her face. "He came to see Raymond for the first time. We started talking and we were having a normal conversation." She shuddered, "I don't know when it took a turn for the worse. Suddenly he was yelling and grabbing me."

"Everything is going to be fine," I sat down beside her, "I promise."

"You don't know that."

Aria stood up and went over to the freezer grabbing some ice. "This is just the beginning, Ezra, now that we are back together we can't be like we used to. We have to watch every little thing we do. Every choice we make, it has to be to a point."

"You think I don't know that?" I asked getting upset. "Aria, we have been watching our backs from day one. So don't say things as if I don't know what I'm doing."

"Well do you?" She asked me frustrated. "Ezra, how long will this fairytale last? How long is it before you start to realize that I'm just a teenage girl with a baby that ruined your life?"

"I can't believe you said that," I told her hurt and full of heartbreak. "I would never think that of you."

"But you did, that's why you pushed me away for so long." Aria turned her head and bit her lip. "You had to see me with Noel Kahn before you realized that you were in love with me."

I stood up from my spot and looked her in the eyes. "I knew I loved you from the very first moment we met. It was my stupidity that pushed me away from you."

"Just take Raymond with you; I want to be alone for a little while."

"Aria-"

"No, Ezra please, just leave."

**Aria's POV:**

An hour after Ezra left I jumped into the shower and ran the warm water over my body. I didn't know what came over me but a part of me thought that my father might be right. What if Ezra was hiding more from me? What if he was lying to me about something? After getting out of the shower I texted the girls. They haven't been over in a while and I haven't seen them since last week. I needed to get out of this apartment; I needed some fresh air.

They all agreed and I am meeting them in a half hour, at the Pete's, a food place that we haven't gone to in a while. I just thought that a place away from people, meaning Ezra, would give me a chance to get my thoughts cleared.

"Hey," I greeted Spencer seeing as she was the first one to enter the place. "How are you?'

She shrugged. "Where's Raymond?"

"With Ezra. We got into a fight and I told him to leave. Where's Toby?"

"Fixing up the loft; he wanted to see if he could get the plumbing to work," she chuckled. "I'm going to miss seeing him in only a towel."

"Okay, me in heels and rain don't mix," Hanna grumbled walking into the restaurant. "What's going on?'

"Men," Spencer and I said in unison.

Hanna smiled and so did we, after that we had shared a small conversation about what senior year was like for them. I really didn't know how senior year was; I had only spent a couple of weeks in there before I went into labor. But my mother has been bringing home all my work assignments.

After dinner, Emily still hadn't showed up. She had sent us a text saying that she was sorry and really needed to do her lab work. We just brushed it off knowing that Emily was already having a hard time.

We all left in our separate cars and I ended up at Ezra's. I knew I had to apologize for what I said and did to him. I knew that it was all out of rage and my father helped with that.

Once I parked the car, I walked up the three flights of stairs and heard Ezra talking to his brother. He was telling him what had happen and that's why Raymond was at the apartment. I leaned against the wall, listening in to their conversation.

Kenneth was telling Ezra that he knew something like this was going to happen. He knew that I was going to break his heart one way or the other. It was about time that Ezra got his head on straight, it was time that we get joint custody over Raymond, so I wouldn't be able to just pack up and leave one day.

Having enough of his back talk and trying to convince Ezra of rubbish talk I stormed in there. The two Fitz brothers looked at me in shock, as if they didn't know what hit them.

"My lawyer will be in touch with you in the morning," I said picking Raymond up from the bed and storming out the door.

**Ezra's POV:**

"Son of a bitch," I yelled and looked at my brother angrily. "Thanks, for everything. Aria and I were in a fight but it wasn't leading to this." I grabbed my jacket and keys.

"Ezra, maybe this is the right thing to do. You and Aria weren't meant to be. Believe me, if you were why haven't you told mom yet?"

I glared at him. "Aria and Raymond are my business, it has nothing to do with mom." I opened the door to my apartment. "Just leave, I didn't ask you to stay around and I most certainly don't need your sarcasm and judgment."

I ran out of the apartment and headed to the parking lot. By the time I had gotten there I saw Aria just closing the door to the back seat. I ran up to her and grabbed her tenderly by the arm.

"Please don't leave," I begged. "My brother has no say in this."

Aria tried to get her arm free but I held it a little tighter, trying not to hurt her.

"At least I know the truth. Ezra, ever since I had Raymond, I-"

"You what? Aria, talk to me."

She sniffled back a few tears. "I felt alone, I felt as if I was the only one taking care of this child, even though I know that I have friends and family there to help me. I sometimes lay awake thinking what would have happen if Raymond wasn't here."

"Aria-"

"No, Ezra, in the back of my mind I always wished we would run off together," She let out a fake laugh. "But that was just my imagination getting to me. A will never let that happen. Not as long as I'm here."

"So what are you saying?" I asked worried that my brother's words were coming true.

"I don't know," she mumbled. "Ezra, I just don't know what you want from me."

I let out a breath as I released her arm. "I want you to stop running. If we have a problem we solve it rather than one of us running off in a different direction."

We shared eye contact and I knew at that point that Aria and I were on the same page. We had to be, if not then all of this would have been for nothing.

"Can you drive me home?"

I let out a chuckle. "Sure, let me just go get some things," I told her and grabbed her face with the palm of my hands and pulled her in for a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Aria replied and pushed me back a little. "Let's go."

"Five minutes, I promise."

I kissed her once again and ran off towards the building. Once inside I ran up the stairs and to my door. Kenneth was inside packing his bags. I walked right passed him and to my dresser, getting some over night clothes and some for the next day. I then went into the bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush and then my bag and stuff for me to grade.

"Where are you going?" Kenneth asked me when I walked into the living room grabbing all of my things. "Ezra?"

"I'm staying the night with my girlfriend and our son. Be out by the time I come home from work tomorrow," I told him.

"Ezra, I'm sorry."

"So am I. How dare you tell me what to do? I forgave you for what you did with every one of my past girlfriends, but Aria is different. You should have seen that when she turned you down the second time."

"She told you that?"

"Yeah, yesterday. How could you? How could you try and think that Aria might be Jackie? You think I didn't know that you and Jackie had an affair?" I scoffed. "I knew all about that. It was one of the reasons why Jackie broke off the engagement. I refused to believe it, I didn't want to believe that my brother, my own flesh and blood, would go after someone that I was supposed to be wed to."

"Ezra things happen."

"Because you let it happen," I yelled. "But Aria will never sleep with you. That's why you are disgusted, that's why you refuse to let her in. But I'm not like you. Aria and I will get married and you will not be there." With those last words I slammed the door shut, feeling a little too proud as I walked out of the building and to a waiting Aria.

She smiled at me and I smiled back as I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her towards me. I gave her a long lingering kiss, one full of heart and soul. One that was telling her that I would never let her go; I will never let anyone come between us.

"Wow," Aria breathed out. "You haven't kissed me like that since I first told you that I loved you."

I smiled/ "I love you too, Aria." I winked at her and walked her over to the passenger side door. Opening it up to let her in. I then walked over to the driver side and started up the car.

We were finally settling down for the night with the thoughts tonight's event's still fresh in my mind. Aria was still in the shower and I had just changed and put Raymond back down to bed. I had already gotten some of my grading done but not all of it. I had given my class a mini book report on their favorite book, just so they could get a feel for it. I wanted to see if they could just take a book and make it into their own words.

When Aria finally emerged from her shower she was wrapped up in her fluffy light purple robe. She looked over at me and gave me a tender smile and I returned it.

"Are you okay?" She asked me, "You seem different and I didn't want to say anything."

I sucked in a breath and placed my folder on the coffee table. I brought Aria over and placed her in my lap.

"I'm fine. My brother and I... we always bickered but we never really fought." I let out a sigh. "I just- I never thought all our past problems would come out in one night."

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Aria, you didn't do anything wrong."

"No, Ezra. I'm sorry, for everything. For A, for my father, for your fight with your brother," she looked at our entwine hands. "I know that sometimes I let my emotions get the best of me. I don't mean for it, but- I just do."

"Aria, I know. But you don't have to be scared with me," I reassured her. "I want you to let everything out. I'd rather be in a fight with you and know what's wrong than to have us not talking and you shutting me out."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." She placed her head on my shoulder. "So, what do we do now?"

I shrugged, "I really don't know. I wish I had all the answers. But everything is new to me too, Aria, we just have to grow from this. Together I think we can conquer all."

"I'm going to change, are you going to be long?"

I shook my head, "No, I will just finish this later. I'm going to take a quick shower and I'll join you in a few." I kissed her nose. "Okay?"

She nodded and smiled. "Okay."

**Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so I'm going to start posting chapter's a little more. I have like, I think six chapter's that I could either update now or on coming days. So please review, And just to let you know. I'm sorry for any mistakes, I'm sure there is some...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Ezra's POV:**

I had awoken the next morning to someone tapping my shoulder. At first I had to look around the room to realize that I was still at Ella's apartment. I looked at the person sitting beside me and then I looked at Aria in my arm's.

"Morning." Ella whispered with an arched eyebrow, "You two look cozy."

I blinked a few times before seeing Ella, walking out of the room. I pushed back Aria's hair and gave her a kiss to the cheek. I had woken up twice last night, just to check on Raymond and the other was to check on Raymond and to send an email to the school, telling them that I wasn't going to be in today.

After slightly moving Aria from my arm, I got my shirt that was on the back of the rocking chair and put it on. I walked over to the crib, and covered Raymond with his blanket before walking out of the room and closing the door.

"Sorry," I mumbled walking into the kitchen. It was still kind of awkward between me and Ella, so I didn't really know on how to approach her.

"For what? Sleeping with my daughter?" She asked handing me a cup of coffee, "Or for keeping her safe, when my ex-husband came over here the other day?"

I shrugged, "Ella,"

"No, Ezra. I want to thank you. If you didn't walk in when you did, I wouldn't know what would have happen. Mike called me yesterday, then Aria called and told me the two of you had gotten into yet another fight." She said with a sigh, "But, Thank you for being here."

"Your welcome," I said adding some cream and sugar to my coffee, "I just wanted to make sure that Aria, knew I was here for her."

Ella nodded, "What are your plans? I mean you and Aria."

I shrugged and shook my head, "We talked about sitters, but if it's okay with you. I was wondering if Aria could move in with me?"

"I will have to think about that. But did you and Aria talk about living together?"

I shook my head, "We haven't. But I really want to ask her, I know she's not ready for marriage, and I am willing to wait. So I thought maybe we could move in together."

Ella licked her lips, as she brought her cup up to it. She raised an eyebrow and looked at me curiously. We sat there in silence and just drank our coffee, at this point I really wanted to know what was going on in her mind.

I sat back in and looked about the room, everything seemed a little different. I just think it was because I was usually here alone with Aria and not I'm in the kitchen with Ella.

"Okay, this is just awkward." Ella laughed, "I'm going to tell you something. If Aria, want's to live with you. Then yes, she may live with you. But if you hurt her, if you miss place one hair on her head I will kill you. You understand?"

I smiled, "Yes, Ella this means the world to me. Thank you!" I stood up from my spot and took another sip of coffee before walking back into the room. Aria had turned in her spot but she didn't wake up. So I walked over to the bed and pushed her hair aside so I could get a glimpse of her face.

She looked so peaceful, so relaxed. I picked up my phone from the bedside stand and looked at the time. It was only 11 in the morning. I started to rub Aria's arm in a soothing matter before seeing her eye's fluttering open. She smiled and I returned that grin, before she popped right up.

"Relax, he's fine." I lent over and gave her a kiss to the lips. "Your mom came home, she was the one that had actually woken me up."

Aria nodded, "What did she say?"

I shrugged, "We just talked, mostly telling me if I hurt you she would kill me." I chuckled, " I will never hurt you Aria, not intentionally."

She nodded, "I know that, we never mean to hurt people. Not at first Anyways, it just happens." She graced my cheek. "What are you even still doing here? I thought you had to work?"

I nodded, "When I had gotten up the second time for Raymond, I just sent an email. So I took the day off, besides." I said getting closer, "It would give me a chance to spend the day with you and Raymond. I knew you were tired, so I thought I could at least help out and give you a full night's rest."

"Your sweet and thank you." She kissed my cheek, "It really felt good to sleep through the night." She yawned.

"I was wondering," I said feeling nervous, "Would you like to have that actually lunch date?"

She tilted her head, "For real this time?"

I nodded, "For real? Say a late lunch, around 1?"

"Okay, I'll ask my mother if she wants to watch Raymond for a bit."

"I love you, Aria."

Aria's POV:

Ezra left shortly after making another date with me. I didn't know how to describe the feeling that I had at the moment, but it was a feeling of reassurance. A feeling of warmth and comfort. It was something that I had planned on keeping, no matter how 'A' tries to turn things for me.

I checked a Raymond, before walking out of the bedroom. I walked into the living room to see my mother grading her papers. I smiled at her before walking into the kitchen and getting something to drink. It was only a couple of hours before 1 so as much as I am hungry, I could wait a couple of hours.

"So," My mother spoke first, "How was your weekend?"

I shrugged, "What do you want to know?" I asked looked over the rim of my drink.

"I had a very interesting talk with Ezra." She smiled, "I see that the two of you are back on good terms?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I guess I just needed convincing. Ezra he's a really great guy, I couldn't ask for anything more. I love him mom, I just hope that you'll see that and not judge us for once being in an awkward position."

My mother let out a breath, " I have accepted the fact that you both were once Teacher and Student. I see the way he looks at you, I see the way that he acts as if he's protecting you." She stood from the couch, "I hope that you are more prepared, to face the facts that people will talk more about the two of you. Now that Raymond is here, there are more rumors that could get started."

I nodded, "I'm aware of that, but that's something that the two of us are going to have to face. We can't live in hiding anymore." She nodded, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

I pressed my lips together, "Ezra asked me out on a date. We had originally planned on doing this a couple of weeks ago, but-" I trailed off, "Anyways, can you watch Raymond this afternoon? It would really mean the world to me"

"Of course, go have fun." She kissed my head, "Just don't stay out too late."

I nodded and watched as my mother went into the bathroom and turned the shower on. I let out a breath of relief and walked into my bedroom to check on Raymond. I smiled when he started to lift up his head but placed it back down slowly.

I then went over to my closet and looked for something to wear. Most of my clothes were still at my father's house and I had only brought what I thought I would need over to Ella's. It's a little depressing, when think about home and knowing that you can't really call it home anymore. Even though you live there, your family is separated and you feel like you can't call their home home, without breaking some ones heart.

I picked out a pair of black jeans and a top, not knowing where we would be going. So I didn't really know what to wear. A few minutes of changing my clothes I walked into the bathroom when my mother had gotten out and brushed my teeth and washed my face. Then I applied some make up and went back into the room and grabbed my bag. Making sure that everything I would need was in it.

"Aria, Ezra just called my phone. He said that he forgot to tell you that he turned yours off last night." My mother told me.

"Okay," I replied grabbing my phone from the night stand, that would explain why I hadn't heard it go off all morning.

I turned my phone on and waited for it to upload before picking up Raymond and changing his diaper. I put on a fresh pair of clothes and placed him back down in the crib.

Ezra picked me up at one on the dot, with school still in session there wasn't too many kids on the road. Everything felt wide open and there for the taking. I looked out the window feeling tired and over whelmed by everything.

"Are you okay?" Ezra asked me.

I nodded and turned my attention to him, "Yeah, it's just going to take some getting used to."

He smiled, "He's fine Aria, I'm pretty sure your mom won't let anything or one come near Raymond."

I sucked in a breath, "You mean A?"

"A's gone, Aria they can't hurt us." He sounded so sure of himself and that only made look at him curiously.

"What do you mean? What did you do?" I asked him, "Ezra?"

"Fine," He sucked in a breath, "That day that I had told the girls, I was working with A. I had paid this person 2 hundred thousand dollars to stay away from us." I knitted my eyebrows at him, "They've been sending me text messages from the time you had given birth. To my dismay, I sent a text back asking what it would take from them to leave you and the girls alone. They came up with a random number and a drop place."

"Ezra"

"Aria," He cut me off and pulled into the parking spot, "I would do anything; anything to make sure you and Raymond are safe." He grabbed my hand, "Everything is going to be fine"

I forced a smile, "I hope so." I lent over and gave him a kiss, he took hold of my face and deepen it.

After our heated kiss we both had gotten out of the car at the same time, Ezra walked over to me and took hold of my hand as he lead me over to the theater. I looked up at him and smiled, I have always loved black and white movies.

"Here you go." Ezra handed me my cup of soda and a bag of popcorn. "No butter right?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm trying to shed this baby weight." I admitted, "I feel very fat."

Ezra choked out a quiet laugh, "Your not fat, Aria you just delivered a beautiful baby boy. This baby weight will go away."

I rolled my eyes, "Are you looking at me?"

"Every chance I get." He kissed my lips, "I love you, it doesn't matter what you look like."

"Thanks," I mumbled as the credits started to roll.

Ezra's POV:

Aria and I sat through the movie in complete silence. While I played with the back of her hair, that curled just above her shoulders. We would look at one another as if we wanted to try something new. But just being out in public is a whole new territory for us, neither of us knew exactly what to do next.

After the movie was done, school had already let out. Children and parents roamed the streets. I took hold of Aria's hand as we walked passed every by standard on our way toward the grille. We really hadn't had anything to eat all morning and it was nearing four in the afternoon.

I held the door open for Aria and also allowing three other people to go in before me. Of course they all thanked me but not before giving me a second look. I really didn't care, because they were curious as to my relationship with Aria.

"How hungry are you?" I asked Aria, taking a seat in front of her.

She shrugged, "I'm not that hungry."

I rolled my eyes, "That's not the answer I was looking for." I mumbled, "How about a club sandwich, they even have steak if you want."

"Ezra, why are you trying to feed me so much?"

"Because you look beautiful, and I don't want anorexic wife." I closed my eyes, "I mean girlfriend"

Aria looked at me with wide eyes and her mouth slightly open. She lent forward and placed her menu down before looking around her.

"You just called me-"

"I know," I cut her off, "I'm sorry, I guess I was just thinking ahead." I rubbed my face, "I have been meaning to ask you something." I said and sucked in a deep breath.

"Aria," We heard and turned around to see Spencer, Hanna and Emily. "We tried calling you last night."

I looked over at Spencer and gave her a tight smile, I did the same for Emily and Hanna as well.

"That's my fault. I had turned it off, Aria was in need of some deep sleep"

They all nodded, "Have you guys been here long?" Emily asked, But that didn't stop Hanna from just sitting down.

"Yeah, ah, we just got here. Ezra was just about to ask me something." Aria said looking at me.

"Oh, go ahead Fitz." Hanna smirked, "Are you going to tell Aria was you told us? Because we all know that's a lie."

I sat back in my chair, "No and Aria already knows."

"Have any of you gotten A text lately?" Aria asked looking at her friends.

"None, why?" Spencer asked her confused and worried. "Have you?"

I looked at Aria and shrugged, "No," She shook her head, "I think it's over."

"How do you know that?" Emily asked, "We don't even know what happen to Maya. Or Alison for that matter. How can this be over?"

I sucked in a deep breath once again, feeling out of place. At this point I just wanted to take Aria and go for a long drive somewhere.

"I don't know, it's just a feeling." Aria smiled.

"Yeah, we all know your feelings." Hanna groaned, "Anyways, we were just going to get a bite to eat and head over to the mall. You guys want to come?"

"Actually, Aria and I should be getting back after this. Ella, has been gone for a while on business and I'm sure she would love some sleep as well."

"Yeah, Ezra's right. How about this weekend?" Aria offered. "We can all do something,"

"Sure," Spencer answered unsure of herself, "We will see you tomorrow." Spencer motioned for Emily and Hanna and we watched as they went off.

I turned my attention back over to Aria and saw nothing but deep thought. She had a smug look on her face and a little tight grin.

"What?" I questioned as the waiter came over and took our order. To my surprise Aria, had actually ordered something meaty, other than just something to pick on.

"So what where you going to ask me?" Aria asked taking a sip of her water.

"I can ask you later." I told her looking over the rim of my drink as I took a sip, "What do you want to do after this?"

Aria shrugged, "I don't care, but I kind of wanted to see Raymond."

I smiled, "Okay,"

Aria's POV:

Ezra and I sat in mostly silence with a little of small talk here and there. Within the last couple of weeks, my grandmother was able to get a in home nanny. She said that this girl was right for the job and she come's from a great and loving home. When I had asked her how she knew that, she told me that she had hired a private detective. I laughed at that and I yet to tell Ezra.

"So about tomorrow." I started as we walked over to his car. "You know how we talked about sitters'?"

Ezra nodded, "Yeah, but we never started looking."

I sighed, "That's because my grandmother had already hired someone. She is even putting up their housing." I muttered, unsure of how Ezra would feel.

"Really?" He didn't sound upset just shocked.

I nodded, "Yeah, she's coming over tomorrow at six." I shrugged, "I was going to tell you yesterday, but we had gotten into a fight."

Ezra cocked his head and looked at me surprise, "Okay, um. We should get going." He opened the door for me and waited till I got in before closing it.

We were half way to my mother's apartment when Ezra just pulled to the side of the road.

"What's wrong?"

"Will you move in with me?" Ezra blurted.

"Excuse me?" I stuttered, "Are you serious?" I asked a little taken back.

Ezra nodded, "Yeah, I've asked your mother if it would be alright with her and she said as long as your okay with it. She'll give us her blessing's."

I nodded, "Can we go now? I just need sometime to think about this"

"sure"

**Like I said before; sorry for any mistakes. Please don't forget to review and the next chapter will be up soon,**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay thank you for the reviews. And I'm sorry if there are mistakes, I'm trying my best to fix them. But I am not perfect so please review at the end.**

**disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Ezra's POV:**

Thursday morning I had sat back in my chair thinking about Aria and Raymond. I knew today was Aria's first day back and Raymond's first day with the sitter. One that I have never meant before, and I was feeling slightly on edge about it. I didn't know what to expect or even if this person was good enough to be with my son all day.

With thought's of everything going down hill, I was having a hard time teaching. I usually go over basic's with my class and help them study for their usual quiz that I hand out every Friday. But I thought today and tomorrow we could have a slow day.

The first half of the morning I had made everyone silent read for a good hour before they could begin their class project. I don't teach silence but I do know some about our solar system and thought they could do something about that to pass the time.

"Ezra," I felt someone bringing me out of my train of thought, "Are you alright?"

I nodded, "We just have a new sitter, I haven't meant this person so-"

"Jitters," Jenny laughed, "I was like that too,"

I smiled, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"No, I was just wondering when you were sending your class out for lunch?"

I looked at her confused and looked at my watch, "God, I'm sorry, "I stood up from behind my desk, "You are all free to go, please make a nice solid line and have a great lunch." I announced. "Thank you!"

Jenny nodded, "So, about this Party tomorrow night. Are you bringing Aria?"

I whipped my head around to look at her, "What party?"

"The one our school hold's every year." She explained, "It's more like a welcome back to school kind of thing for us teachers. This year, it will be held at my house. So your free to bring Aria and your son, I would love to meet both of them."

I smiled and nodded, "That's very nice of you, but I don't-"

"Just ask her, I'm sure Aria would love to get out of the house."

"I will, Thank you!" She nodded, "Is there anything I can bring?"

Jenny chuckled, "Yeah, your family. The school is hiring people so you don't have to worry about it."

**Aria's POV:**

Lunch break had finally rolled around and I couldn't have been more than excited. My breast has been hurting for hours not and all I wanted to do was squeeze this milk out so I could feel relieve of this pressure.

I walked into my mother's classroom and closed the door. My mother had seen me doing this before, so it's not like I wasn't uncomfortable around her. I closed the shades from both doors and blinds.

"How bad is it?" My mother asked when I walked over to an empty desk.

I shrugged, "It feel's like it's going to explode." I commented, "When will it go away?"

My mother laughed, "It'd be awhile, but warm showers helps."

I cocked my head to look at her, "Really?"

She nodded, "Yeah, and I heard you could also squeeze it while in there."

I started to laugh thinking it was a joke, "Mom, that sounds- not right"

Ella laughed and walked over to me, "But it helps."

The rest of the time together was spent talking about breast milk and how my first day back was going. After having Raymond I thought I would have been the talk of the school, with more jokes about teen pregnancies. But to my shock I wasn't. I was just Aria Montgomery, a Senior High school student.

After finishing with pumping, I packed up my stuff and handed my mother the milk. She was going to put it in the fridge and take it home at the end of the day. Today, I had to get back to work at the Book Store, which I hadn't even had the chance to tell Ezra. I know how he feels about me working there, but a couple of hours out of the day couldn't hurt.

With the last 20 minutes of lunch I grabbed an apple and headed toward my Calculus class and grabbed what ever extra assignments I could, that was one class that I was already drowning in and I couldn't afford to not pass this semester.

After getting those worksheets I headed over to biology. One class that I would gladly not walk into but knew I had too. Regina, worked there. I didn't have much encounter with her since I had gotten back, because she was my last class of the day. But I figured if I had gotten my assignments from her now, then I would be able to just leave when the bell rang.

I knocked lightly on the opened door and stopped her just as she was about to take a bite of her sandwich.

"Aria?" She looked at me confused, "Are you okay?"

I nodded and stepped into the classroom, I wasn't sure how to feel at this point but knew I should just break the ice.

"Everything is fine, I was just wondering if I could get any make up assignments? Or even extra credit's?"

She nodded, "Well, we have been doing group projects. I had sent home a bunch of assignments with your mother." I nodded, "But I have another student that's also falling behind, if the two of you got together and start on a simple project then I'm sure I can pass you both."

I smiled, "Okay, that should be great. Whose the other student?"

"Todd Sylvia, he's also in your class. So maybe today the both of you can get together."

I knitted my eyebrows at him, "The bad boy? How am I supposed to swing that?" I asked matter-of-fact.

"He's not that bad, a part of me just thinks he's lonely."

I scoffed, "I don't think so," I muttered, "Okay, is there anyway we can start this next week?"

She shook her head, "Grades go in by the end of next week, so if you want a passing grade for your mid-semester final, I would suggest you get the ball rolling."

I rolled my eyes, "Okay fine." I said and was about to walk out the room.

"How's Raymond?" She asked, "I was meaning to stop by, but Ezra was never home."

I sucked in a deep breath, "He's great, Ezra has been helping a lot."

She nodded, "You'll tell Ezra that maybe we could get together sometime? I mean all of us, just because I'm your teacher doesn't mean I don't want to be your friend."

I smiled, "Okay." I said unsure on how that would play out.

Just as I walked out of the class and shut the door my phone went off. I groaned and thought it was Ezra, because he was the only on calling me all day. Asking how my day was going, or how Raymond was because he didn't know the sitter's number and Ella didn't have a house phone. But to my dismay, it wasn't Ezra, it wasn't any of the girls or my mother.

**_Two teachers and a student, I wonder how that would work out? -A_**

I huffed out a few breath's before closing my phone. I thought this was over, I thought that Ezra had said he cleared everything. I knew something was wrong when this person had asked for money. That's the same thing, that happen when we tried to play Ian Tomas for money just to get some answers. But how wrong were we?

It was finally the ending of school and Ms. Regina Castro asked Todd and I to stay behind. Apart of me felt like I was going to regret this, but the other part of me told me that I needed to get this done.

I lingered around for a few minutes just waiting for the class to leave before getting my things in order and walking up to the desk. Todd looked at me with a smirk and I just tried to ignore it.

"What is this about? I have things to do." Todd said eyeing me up and down, "Hey prom queen."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever." I looked at Regina, "Well, are you going to tell us what we have to do?"

She raised an eyebrow at my frustration. "Yes, Here." She handed us both a sheet of paper with our assignment on it.

"Microbial antagonism?" Todd questioned, "Are you looking for the human body or plant parts?"

She chuckled, "Are you familiar with both?"

Todd laughed, "Are you asking the two of us, to work together?"

"No, I'm telling you to work together. "She sighed, "look, both of you are senior's. And both of you are not passing this class, so take the till the end of next week to come up with something, if not you both fail."

I let a gasp escape my lips, "Fine, Tomorrow after school. I will meet you at your house." I offered Todd.

"no, we are going to meet at your house." Todd looked over at Ms. Castro, "Are we done here?"

"yes, and Aria. You will get this done am i correct?"

"yeah," I said and turned on my heel, Todd followed close behind and grabbed my arm tenderly. "What? I'm going to be late for work"

He nodded, "Look, we both need this. So how about we meet tomorrow after school and work on this together?" He held up our assignment.

I nodded, "Okay, I guess we can go to my mother's apartment or something."

**Ezra's POV:**

I groaned once again, unable to do any of my grading. With thoughts of Aria and Raymond still rolling around in my mind and now this new sitter. I was going completely bonkers, it was now nearing five and Aria should be home by now. But she still wasn't answering any of my calls and neither was Ella. All I wanted to know was if this sitter was a great choice. This is something that I never thought I would be, a protective father, but yes I am.

I grabbed my keys and jacket and closed the door behind me, I made it as far as the parking lot before hearing my name being called.

"What do you want Gina?" I asked annoyed.

"I just wanted to say hi, I haven't seen you in a while."

I nodded, "I'm sorry, there are so many things going on. Plus Aria isn't answering my calls."

She looked at me confused, "Oh, I over her telling Todd that she was going to be late for work."

"What?" I asked in disbelief "Aria, quit her jobs."

She shrugged, "Then maybe she was just trying to get out of the assignment with Todd, because-"

"Because what?" I asked, encouraging her to tell me, "Gina?"

"Fine, Aria is failing my class. She asked me for extra credit and I teamed her up with Todd." She sighed, "Why are you making me the bad guy?"

"I'm not" I answered her in less than a heart beat. "I'm just worried about her that's all." I said pinching the bridge of my nose, "I have to go."

"Oh and Ezra" I turned around and looked at her, "I asked Aria, to tell you that maybe we should get together sometime."

"I don't think that's a good idea. This whole ex- business, isn't something I want." I told her and walked away.

I rubbed my face before going into the book store, I knew Aria was hiding something from me. And having her work when she didn't have too, was just driving me crazy. Yesterday I had asked if she wanted to move in together and of course she told me she'll think about it. But now she's still working and she didn't have the courage to tell me.

"I'm looking for Aria." I asked the cashier,

"Oh, she's in the back. I will go get her."

I nodded and walked around the front of the store. It wasn't something that i didn't know of, because I would spend just as much time here as Aria. I loved the smell of books, it would always give me a home feeling.

"She's just putting something away," The cashier said when she came back up to the front.

"Thank you!" I muttered placing a book back on the display case.

"What are you doing here? How'd you even know I would be here?"

"I ran into Gina, on my way out. Why didn't you tell me you were failing?" I asked as she took hold of my hand and walked me to a door. She opened it up and pushed me inside.

"Why are you here?"

"I was worried about you! You haven't returned any of my calls, and this new sitter you have at the apartment" I scoffed, "I want to meet her or him."

Aria smiled, "well, I'm fine. Raymond is fine," She dropped her smiled, "You didn't have to show up here, and as for my grades."

"Yeah, I could have helped you."

Aria shook her head, "I'm fine, I just have to work with this guy."

"Todd Sylvia?" I asked cutting her off, "Yeah, she told me about that. But she didn't tell me the last name, although I just took a guess."

Aria nodded, "I'm just working part-time, I don't want my family paying for everything. I know I have you, but- I just feel weird that I can't contribute to something."

My frustration toward all of this subsided, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you felt that way."

She nodded, "Ezra, my whole life. I've always had people helping to me, it was about time I did something for myself. Now if you want to wait an hour, you could take me home?"

I smiled, "Yeah, I would love that." I took hold of her face and gave her a kiss, "Is there anything else you want to tell me? Or maybe I could do?"

She made a thinking face, "No, just knowing you'll be here when I get off is just as great."

An hour and a half later Aria and I were parking outside of the apartment. I turned my head to look at her only to find her looking at me.

"What?" I smiled, "Do I have something on my face?"

She shook her head, "Your not going to go falling for the sitter are you?"

I laughed, thinking this was all a joke, "Why are you asking me that?"

"Ezra, this isn't funny." She blushed, "I have watched so many movies, where the boyfriend or husband always sleeps with the nanny."

"But I'm not like that. Aria, I've never cheated on you. Why would I start now?"

She shrugged, "Did you really think I wouldn't have doubts?" She laughed, "Ezra, every moment were not together I'm always asking myself what you're doing."

I chuckled and nodded, "I ask myself that too, but I trust you enough to know that... No mater what happens, I love you and you love me."

"I do love you!" She cut me off and lent over for a kiss, "So much."

"I love you too, Aria. More then you'll ever know,"

**Aria's POV:**

Ezra and I made it upstairs still wrapped around one another. This feeling I had of insecure, wasn't something new to me. This new nanny, that we have is someone I knew Ezra would feel attracted too.

I think that's why, I've waited so long to tell him. My grandmother had explained what she looked like and her interest to me. So I knew right off the back, that she and Ezra would get along.

After opening the door, I found the sitter on the couch with Raymond. He was up and trying to lift his head.

"Mommy's home," She gushed and stood up with Raymond in her arm's. "How was your day?"

"It was good, This is Ezra. Ezra this is Kim Lee."

Ezra looked at her up and down, "Nice to meet you." He extended his hand.

"Oh, now I see where Raymond here got his looks." She blushed and my smile flattered. "So, I just feed him and I was trying to make him Burt, but you two walk in. I gave him a bath and he's already for you. Your' mother called me earlier, telling me that she was going to pick up dinner."

I nodded, "I just got her message, are you staying with us?"

She shook her head, "No, I have a night class to get too. But- if you need me for anything else?"

"No, we can take it from here." Ezra said taking Raymond from her, "Thank you for everything."

She smiled, "Your welcome," She grabbed her coat and bag, "I will see you tomorrow."

"Yes," I said watching as she walked out the door. I turned to look at Ezra, who had a smile on his face. "What?"

"Nothing, I love you"

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, So are you staying for dinner?"

Ezra laughed, "No, I have a few things to do. And I wanted to ask you something?"

I nodded, "Okay?"

"Well, tomorrow is this factuality dinner that us teacher's were invited too. And I would love it if you came."

I looked at him confused "With your co-workers?"

Ezra nodded, "Yeah, they really want to meet you and Raymond."

I laughed, "I went to that school, I'm sure they still remember me." I rolled my eyes,

"If you don't want to go that's fine." He told me walking over to the couch.

"Ezra, it's not that I don't want to go. It's just, how am I supposed to feel around these people?"

"Aria, it's fine. I just won't go," He walked over to me and gave me Raymond, "Have a goodnight, I'm glad your safe and at home." He kissed my forehead,

"Ezra." I called out. before he closed the door behind him. "What the fudge just happen son?"

**Review and I'll upload a new chapter but the end of the day.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I promised another chapter today and here you go! Home you like it, I tried to make it a little fluffy**

**Aria's POV:**

The next morning felt like an eternity, I got ready for school and my mom and I waited on Kim for a few minutes. She had called earlier and said that there was a small accident so traffic was down to one lane.

My mother asked if I just wanted to drive over instead of catching a ride with her, but I thought other wise. I didn't feel like driving today, especially since I felt so bad for turning Ezra down. I could tell by the look in his eye's that he was really upset by this. I guess this is something he really wanted.

"Mom?" I called out, when I walked into the living room, "Can I ask you something?"

She nodded, "Of course."

I sighed, "Ezra wants me to go to this function with him." I started, "But I'm not sure on how I'm supposed to react."

"What kind of function?"

I shrugged, "A factuality party, he said everyone wanted to meet Raymond and me."

She sucked in a breath, "Oh, so what exactly are you asking?"

I tucked a few trays of hair away from my face, "Should I go? I mean, it's going to be weird."

"I believe the first few minutes will be, but you have to be open to things like this. Aria, you have your own little family, weather or not your living together."

"He told you what happen?"

"He just wanted advice, I told him to let you think about it."

I nodded, "Well I kind of have, I think he's right. Mom, sooner or later I have always pictured myself away from the family. But now that I have my own, I think it's time for Ezra and I to live together. It's not like I wasn't spending to much time at his apartment Anyways."

Just as my mother was about to say something there was a knock at the door. I thanked Kim for coming at the right time. I knew my choice of words wasn't the right one, and I didn't want my mother to say something about the way Raymond was conceived.

"I'm so sorry about being late." Kim breath out.

"It's okay, your actually right on time." I smiled and looked over at my mother, "Raymond, is in the room. I had already feed him and changed him, so your good to go."

She nodded, "Thank you, is there anything else I need to know."

I shook my head, "I don't think so, but if I think of something I will call you."

**Ezra's POV:**

I had gotten to school really late, okay so it was only about a half hour late do to traffic. I ran into class and looked around the room. None of my students were there, I looked at the clock it was only 8:45 where could my students have gone.

I went back out to the office and looked asked who was covering my class. It was Jenny, I breath out a sigh of relief as I retreated back down the hall and to her class. I pecked through the window and noticed all the desk and chairs were pushed back against the wall.

I opened the door and found everyone in group of circles.

"What's going on?"

"Good morning Mr. Fitz" A round of voices sang.

"Good morning." I smiled at everyone.

"Ezra, we were just playing a game." Jenny informed me, "Care to play?"

I smiled, "Sure, what are we playing?"

"Well, first off choose a group." She said and I found one with three of my students and two of hers. "Now, were playing questions, I was in that group but I can just observed. We are just finding out, how much do we not know about everyone."

I knitted my eyebrows, "Okay,"

"Well, everyone just found out that my nephew lives with me. And he attends Rosewood High."

I nodded, "Okay, I just had a son." I started not knowing what to say, "He's three weeks old and doing very well."

Jenny smiled, "Alright, now pick a partner and let's continue."

The rest of the hour was spent getting to know the kids, it wasn't to my surprise that most of them wanted to be doctors or lawyers. But it was to my surprise that most of these kids, lived in single parent homes. It just goes to show that Rosewood, is a dull place to be. I have never meant one couple that still weren't together after having a few children.

That's when I had made a promise to myself and my son. I will never let that happen between me and Aria, no matter how bad the fight. I will never leave like that, I will never put my family second.

It was now rounding six o'clock and I was just about to head out the door. I had sent Aria a text, telling her I was sorry for over reacting last night about this whole thing. She called me back almost a mere second, telling me she was sorry and that she shouldn't have thought any different.

I really didn't know what that meant and I was about to ask her what it was, but Raymond started to cry and she told me she'll see me later. Still confused and overly whelmed, I still got ready.

I opened my door and smiled when I saw Aria, I stood there looking at her up and down. She was wearing this black strapless dress and had Raymond in this nice looking suit.

"What are you doing here?"

She looked around her, "I thought you wanted us to come?"

"But you didn't have too," I said closing the door and walking over to giving Aria a kiss before taking Raymond," But I'm not complaining."

"Good," She smiled and I took the baby bag, "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded, "Yeah,"

We both walked downstairs and I held the lobby door for Aria, I couldn't hold in my excitement. I really didn't want to go to this thing alone, so seeing Aria on my flat dressed to impress. I was over Joy and ready for this night.

I walked Aria over to my car and opened the door for her, I then opened the back door for Raymond and placed him in his car seat, I had just recently got it. Knowing that we would need two instead of one. It's more easier, rather then having to switch it out all the time.

"I'm happy your here. What changed your mind?" I asked once I pulled out on the main road.

"My mother," She giggled, "But I also had a really interesting afternoon. You have to thank the girls for that." She winked at me and I grabbed her hand, giving the back of it a little peck.

"Remind me to thank them later."

"Oh, Hanna will make sure of that. They all wanted to come over, after Todd left. But I told them about my problem with you and they talked me into it."

"What problem?"

Aria squeezed my hand, "Ezra, I know I can be a pain in the butt. But that's just me. I wasn't feeling myself because of all this baby weight, and I just been feeling really insecure about everything."

"Aria."

"Ezra, don't. I know I was wrong, I know that everything I'm feeling is just because I'm scared. I don't know what will happen tomorrow and if things between us, go down hill. I don't want Raymond to feel like he's being pulled from on house to another."

"So what are you saying?"

Aria sucked in a deep breath, "I think I'm ready to move in with you. I know this is a big step, but we've already accomplished that. We had our secret thrown for the world and then Raymond. This is just one more thing that we can get through." Aria explained and I pulled off to the side of the road next to Jenny's house.

"Are you serious?" I asked in disbelief, "I mean, I'm ready for this but if you're not then-"

Aria laughed and cut me off, by plastering a chaste kiss to my lips. I took my hands and took hold of her face. This kiss meant the world to me, it meant that we will get through all of this. I just knew it.

"I mean it."

I nodded, and kissed her again, "Alright then," I looked around us and noticed a few more teachers walking up to the house. "Are you ready for this?"

She looked behind her and looked over at Raymond, "Yes, I'm ready. Let's get this over with."

**Aria's POV:**

Ezra and I walked into the house hand in hand, with Ezra holding Raymond with his free hand. I looked up at Ezra as he was greeted with a few of his fellow workers, most of them wanting to meet Raymond and none of them seemed to interested in me.

I moved off to the side and took a glass from the table, little did I know it was starlight Vodka. I took a sip of that and thought about putting it down. I know me being a new mother, this was a bad idea. But I was also informed that you would have to wait a good 24 hours before breast feeding again. So I ended up drinking it all.

I placed the glass back down on the table and looked about the room. There weren't that much people and even with this small amount I was feeling really lifted out.

"Aria?" I turned around and looked at the person calling my name, "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing?" I blinked back a few times.

"I live here, now your turn?'

I smiled, "My boyfriend works at the school, he wanted me to come." I pointed over to Ezra and the mob.

"Oh, so that's the famous Mr. Fitz?" He chuckled, "I heard rumors, I guess their TRUE." He smirked, knowing who Ezra was.

I shrugged, "What else is new, people believe what they want to believe." I gave him a tight smile.

"And you believed me to be the bad ass of Rosewood high."

"Did I say that?" I bit my lip knowing that's exactly what I said, "That's just what I see."

"Do I really look like a bad ass?" He asked with a smirk, "Because I can be."

I giggled and looked at him up and down, "Nah, you look pretty normal to me."

"Look, about that project."

"Aria, where'd you go?" Ezra asked me,

"I was here, this is Todd." I gestured between the two. I wasn't really sure if Ezra, had meant him because Todd only came to the high school and couple of years ago. Ali, used to call him toad all the time.

"I remember you." Ezra extended his hand.

"Hey buddy," Todd gushed, "Remember me?" I smiled, as we both looked at a very confused Ezra, "I came over this afternoon."

"Yeah, Todd and I are doing that paper for Ms. Castro's class." I reminded him.

"Right Right, How is that going?" He muttered,

"Well, we really didn't start anything." I glared down at Todd, "He would rather check his Twitter account then actual homework." I joked.

"That's not fair, I did start on something. Maybe I'll show it to you tomorrow?"

I nodded, "That would be nice."

"Ezra," I turned a lady call out and turned around to see Mrs. Coffee, "And Aria, it's so good to see you again. My god, you've grown so much." She gave me a hug.

"Thank you!" I smiled and raised an eyebrow, "How are you?"

"Very well, Thank you." She rubbed Todd's back, "I see you've meant my nephew?"

"This is your nephew?" I choked out, "We are actually working on a class project together."

"That's great dear, is he behaving himself?" She giggled, "Todd is actually the brightest of us bunch, with an early acceptance to Berkley."

"Excuse me?" I asked in shock, "Berkley."

"Aunt Jen, I'm not going to Berkley." Todd rolled his eye's, "I'm not going to college." He told her and walked away.

"Did I say something?"

"No," Mrs. Coffee said looking around, "He's been having a tough year. His parents, my sister both died a few years back." She sighed, "That's when he started to stay with us, and well. Now Senior year, Berkley had actually given him a full ride, but he doesn't want to go"

"Why?"

"That's where his parents meant." She shrugged, "Let's not talk about that, I'm just glad your all here." She looked over at Ezra, "Can I hold him?"

"Of course." Ezra smiled and gave Mrs. Coffee Raymond, He then rubbed my back and kissed the top of my head. "Want to come with me outside for a bit?"

I nodded, "sure."

Ezra took my hand and lead me through the back sliding door. He closed it and turned to face me, "were you drinking?"

I rolled my eyes and took a few steps away from him, "I had one glass, Ezra it's fine."

He nodded, "Aria, I was just asking." He squeezed my hand, "Why didn't you tell me that Todd was coming over today?"

"It's not a big deal, Ezra. Todd and I are just doing a project, what do you think will happen?" I asked getting a little defensive.

"Nothing, I was just-" He stopped and looked up, at this moment the sun was finally setting. "I was just making sure you were alright."

"I got a text from A." I blurted,

"What?" He looked at me shocked, "When?"

I sighed and let go of his hand, "Yesterday, I wasn't going to say anything. Because I knew this group or person wouldn't stop. Ezra, they played you. And the funny thing is-" I stopped to catch my breath.

"What?"

"I think this person is closer than we seem. Ezra I asked the girls if they had gotten anything, anything at all. They didn't, why is it that all of a sudden. This person is just targeting me?"

He shook his head, "I don't know, but we will get through this." He took hold of my waist, "I'm sorry, Aria I promise. I won't let anything happen to you!"

I Smiled, "Can you promise me that? Can you honestly say, that nothing will happen to me?"

"Aria?"

"Exactly Ezra, I'm just as scared as you are." I huffed, "We better get back inside. I- " I stopped and shocked my head.

"Do you blame me for this?"

"Ezra, this isn't your fault. I don't blame you, I just want all of this stupid drama to be over. I want my life back."

Ezra and I stared at one another for a good few seconds. I didn't want to have this conversation here, especially at this time. But I felt the need to get it off my chest. I didn't know how long more I could have waited before I would even explode.

"Look, let's just have a good time. We can talk about this tomorrow." I suggested finally breaking the silence.

Ezra sighed, "Okay, but we will finish this conversation." He told him,

"I know." I plastered a smile, "I'm sorry," I said opening the door.

"For what?" He asked me confused,

"For bringing this up now, I know this is your moment to get to know more people. And I'm being a downer."

Ezra turned around to face me, "Your not, I'm happy you told me what was going on. I don't want us to be that kind of people that would keep secrets."

"I love you, you know that?"

Ezra made a smirk face, "What's not to love?"

I shrugged, "Your lack of ability to kiss me when it's called for." I smirked back

Ezra chuckled and went in for a kiss, only for us to be interrupted by Jenny.

"Oh, sorry." She mumbled, "I was just wondering where did you put his bottle?"

I giggled, "I got it, do you have a place I could maybe put him down?"

She nodded, 'Sure, upstairs. First room on the right, it's one of the guest bedroom's. I'm sure he'll be okay, cause he isn't turning around just yet."

"Thank you." I smiled at her, "I will be right back."

**Ezra's POV:**

After our heated conversation, Aria and I retreated back inside. Only to be interrupted by Jenny. She was kind enough to take Raymond, while Aria and I had a talk about out situation. For that I would be grateful, here we are in someone else's home and yet their the one's watching our child.

"Thank you!" I said once again, when Aria took Raymond and headed upstairs.

Jenny smiled, "He look's just like you, with a hint of Aria in there."

I chuckled, "Yeah," I paused, "So where's your husband?"

She looked around for a bit, "I'm not sure, but he'll pop up sooner or later. Why don't we go back and mingle?"

I nodded, "Sure, why not."

Jenny and I walked back into her living room, it was actually quite nice. It was huge, but yet it wasn't small. It kind of reminded me of the Montgomery house. With wooden floors and chest nut walls.

Aria came down a few minutes later, followed by Todd. The two of them were deep in conversation, as she approached the group. I tried to listen in, but didn't do a very good job. Jordan Remus, from the Music department, kept chatting about how this school year was going to be different.

But the time dinner served, I was beat. All I wanted to do was head on home, with Aria and Raymond. Plus, I couldn't stop thinking about how Todd and Aria seemed to really hit it off. That caused me to drink a little more that usual.

When dinner was finished and the guest started to leave. Aria, had already broken in her fear. She was not talking and laughing with a bunch of teacher's that once had taught her. It was kind of funny to sit back and listen to old stories of Aria, and be in an awkward position.

"Are you ready to go?" Aria, whispered in my ear

I smiled and gave the side of her cheek a kiss, "Sure, I'll just go get Raymond."

Aria gave me a quizzically look, "I don't think so, and I will be driving us home." She dug in my pocket and grabbed my keys. I gave her a short nod, as I watched her head back upstairs.

I blinked back a few times and turned my attention towards the door. There weren't too many people left. Most of them went home right after dinner.

"Thank you, so much Jenny and Roger for letting us come over." I shook Roger's hand, who I had finally had the pleasure of meeting. "It was really kind of you to open up your house."

Roger held up his glass, "It was really great of you to bring your son over, we haven't had an infant in this house for as long as i remember." He chuckled,

"Are you okay to drive home?" Jenny questioned me.

"No, he's not." Aria said descending the stairs, "That will be my department." She smiled warmly at me, "Thank you for a wonderful evening."

"Anytime dear, if you ever need a sitter. Don't be afraid to call, he was nothing but a gem."

Aria laughed, "I'll remember that when he get's into his terrible two's." She joked.

Aria and I said our final goodbyes before walking a few house's down the street and to the car. She opened up the door's and I got in with a few minor bumps, as i tried to get into the seat.

Aria fasten Raymond into his seat and walked over to the driver side door.

"I love you, Thank you for coming with me tonight." I slurred a little.

Aria giggled, "Anytime Ezra, Now shall we?" She asked me raising an eyebrow for me to take my hand off the shift gear.

"On ward," I called out, and burst out laughing, "What a wonderfully night."

"Okay, prince charming."

**Please review...**


	16. Chapter 16

**so just a heads up. I didn't place any line break in this chapter, my eye's were hurting from seeing Ian... OVER AND OVER AGAIN! haha, nah just kidding. But the TCA was great, I really like it. And congrats to all the winners.**

**I'm sorry for any mistakes and I hope you like this chapter. There's mostly Ella and Ezra in it, but I placed Aria there too.**

**Ezra's POV:**

The next morning I had woken up to a splitting headache. My eye's were burning from the light that was peeking through the window and I covered my face with the pillow.

Next thing I new, I felt the side of the bed go down and someone taking the pillow away.

"Take this." Aria's voice sang softly, "It'd help."

"Thanks," I mumbled, "What happen last night?"

She smiled, "You got drunk, passed out and I slept on the couch."

"what?" I asked sitting up, "Why'd you do that?"

"It's not a big deal, " Aria stood up, "You were sprawled out on the bed, it was safer for Raymond and I to just sleep on the couch."

I groaned once again and sat up to sit on the edge of the bed, I watched as Aria went over to the kitchen and placed the cup into the sink.

"Where's Raymond?" I asked getting up and walking over to the bathroom.

"My mom came by and picked him up about a half hour ago. I asked her to watch him for the day, so I could go over to Mrs. Coffee's house." Aria explained, "I should get going. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

I walked out of the bathroom and looked over at Aria as she slid on her jacket, "Why didn't you just let me watch him?"

Aria raised an eyebrow, "Because I didn't know if you were up to it."

"Well I am," I told her, "You should have asked me first"

Aria nodded, "I'm sorry, I just thought since you were having such a wonderful time last night. That you wouldn't be up to watching Raymond for a few hours,"

I nodded understanding what she was saying, "I'm sorry if it seem's as if I'm snapping at you." I apologized, "But I want you to know that I'm here, no mounts of alcohol will stop me from watching my own son."

"Alright, well. I can call my mom and ask her to bring him back, if that's what you want?"

I shook my head and walked over to her, "I will just go get him," I said and kissed her lips, "Will you be there long?"

Aria shrugged, "I hope not." She sighed, "Last night was different. I mean, Todd seemed really off about something."

"What do you mean?"

Aria bent down and grabbed her bag, "I don't know yet, but he called me this morning and asked if we could just finish the project over at his house."

"okay," I answered not really understanding what she was getting at.

"I better get going, I will call you later." She kissed me once again before walking out.

I stood there with my lips pressed together and waiting for something that will never come. I felt lonely and so hung over, but that won't stop me from spending the day with my son.

Saturdays was usually Aria and my day, where we would wake up early and just watch cartoon's till noon. Well we really didn't watch anything, but still. It was our time together, and now it's like that had just disappeared.

I ran a quick shower and rinsed off my god awful smile of liquor. After taking that much needed shower, I changed into something simple and called Ella. I told her that it was alright and I would more than grateful to take Raymond for the day.

She told me that they were at the store and she would just swing by and drop him off. That was now a half hour. There was a store from my house, but maybe she had gone to the one closer to her apartment.

Just as I was starting to think about maybe another accident, I heard a few knocks on the door. I smiled to myself and got off from the couch.

"Ell-" I stopped short, "What are you doing here?" I asked confused,

Regina shrugged, "Do you have some coffee I can borrow? I was going to the store, but I have so much paper's to grade. I just want to get it over with."

I nodded, "Sure," I opened the door a little wider. Not bothering to close it, " How are you?"

I heard her sigh as I reached up into the cabinet and got the coffee, "I've been better. I don't know what it is, but lately. I've just been feeling a little over whelmed." She admitted.

I turned to face her, "I know the feeling, I promise things will get better. You only just started and the kids are still in the process of trusting you. Just be honest with them and they will respect that."

Regina smiled, "Thank you, I guess I really don't have anyone to talk to here." she rolled her eyes, "I also think that your girlfriends mother, really hates me."

"I don't hate you." A voice sang from the door way. I looked up and saw Ella standing there with Raymond and a shocked Mike. "I just think your fake, I think you have something with my daughter."

I rubbed the back of my neck, "Um. Here you go," I gave her the coffee.

"I don't have anything against your daughter. Aria, is a lovely girl." She defended herself, "I believe she will amount to anything she set's her mind too."

"Right, I believe that as well. But that doesn't mean, that I don't like you." Ella, looked at Mike who was looking at Regina. "Mike?"

"Yeah," He shuddered, "What's up mom?"

"Meet me in the car." She said taking the baby bag from him.

"Okay, " He nodded in my direction and looked at Gina, "Bye, Ms. Castro."

"Ella, nothing was going here. I swear, Gina just wanted to borrow some coffee." I defended myself taking my son from her grasp.

"Because the store that's just down the street was a far enough walk." Ella replied sarcastically, "Mike, fed Raymond on our way here. You just need to change him,"

I nodded, "Thank you," I smiled at her and looked at a fussy baby, "Is there anything else?"

She nodded, "Aria, is going to kill you. I hope for your sake, nothing is really going on here." She whispered,

"What are you saying?" I asked confused, "Are you insinuating that I am a player?"

She let out a smirk, "Most men are, I am just watching out for my daughter."

"And so am I Ella, never would I want to hurt Aria."

"But you have," She looked me in the eyes, with this deep glare. "I better go,"

I shook my head, "You too Gina," I turned around to look at her, "Ella is right, Aria wouldn't like it if you were here when she wasn't. I will respect that." I stated firmly.

Regina let out a harshly laugh, "This is too much, the both of you. Are-"

"Excuse me? I would reframe from saying anything at this moment." Ella held her glare, "Now, I believe Ezra, asked you to leave."

"Whatever, Thanks for the coffee."

I rubbed my face and took the baby bag from Ella and placed it down on the coffee table. I didn't want to explain to Ella, on how much that I loved Aria. I didn't want to have to explain that Regina, was just someone I went to for comfort. And that bringing her down here was one huge mistake.

I knew deep down that Ella, was waiting for me to say something. But that's where I just drew the line. I had already asked Aria to move in with me, ontop of that. I had already asked Ella, for permission, with that beated blessing that she gave me. I am not about to second guess myself, everyone has protective parents of course. But Ella, had nothing to protect, Aria mean's the world to me and that's just it.

"I guess Mike is waiting for you." I told her with irrattion filling me.

Ella nodded, "Yeah, I just hope you know what your doing."

I pressed my lips into a thin line, "What is that supposed to mean?"

She shrugged, "I told you, don't ever hurt Aria."

"Ella, I did nothing wrong here. Aria and I were broken up when I started to date her," I pointed to the door, "So why are you blaming me on cheating or something?"

"I'm not, I just want to know. If and when Aria, moves in with you. You are going to be there for her, She's a teen mother with so much riding for her."

"You think I don't know that?" I yelled, "I have been nothing but supportive. I have been here, Ella I have been there for Aria. She is the one that pushes me away." I sighed and started to compose myself, "Just leave please. Just go."

"Ezra,"

"Ella no, I understand that you want to protect Aria. But protecting her from me, is a whole different story." I stated with tears ready to fall. "I love Aria, I really do. I would never want anything to happen to her. That is the last thing I want to see happen, You just have to start trusting me."

"I do," Ella whispered, "It's the rest of the world that I don't trust." And with that being said Ella, turned on her heel and walked out the door. Closing it softly behind her.

I sat down on the couch with Raymond still in my arms, he started coughing a little before he opened his eyes and started to cry. I cooed him down and rocked him back and forth.

"I'm sorry son, daddy didn't mean to yell." I told him, "Life is just hard enough, without people interfering." I kissed the top of his head and kept on rocking him until I remembered that he needed a diaper change.

A few hours later, Raymond was on my bed sleeping and that allowed me to get caught up on some of my lesson plan's. I thought High School was easy, I was highly mistaken. Six grade has it's challenges, but it's still way as easier.

I plan stuff weeks ahead, but with a week of break coming up in the next two weeks. I was getting a little lost with what I wanted to do.

Earlier in the school year, I had given them an assignment. To pick out any book they wanted and try to make a book report out of it. With the summary, background.. Excreta. Most of them completed it, and the other half just gave me what they thought about the book. That was not what I wanted, now on Monday I have the deepest pleasure of telling them that it was an incomplete and they have over the week break to do it again.

"Hey," Aria said opening the door, "I hope you don't mind? I still have your old key."

I smiled, "It's fine," She walked over to the couch and sat down, "How was your day?"

I shrugged, "Entertaining," I mumbled placing my books down, "How was your's?"

She shrugged, "Your not going to believe this, Todd finished the project." She scoffed, "I've spent the last four hours trying to learn what he done."

I looked at her confused, "Why didn't he wait for you?"

"I don't know," She shook her head, "But I'm kind of glad that he did it, it save's me a lot more time. I pretty much got it down, so if Mz. Castro asked me what happen. I would know."

I laughed, "Mz?"

Aria rolled her eyes, "What? I think she's picking on me, because I'm going out with you."

"Aria, I don't care for her the way I feel for you."

"I know, But it still hurts you know?"

I nodded and wrapped my arm around Aria, bringing her over to sit on my lap, "I hope we can get past this?"

"I love you, I do."

"But?" I questioned

"But nothing." She smiled, "Kiss me."

"With pleasure." I smirked going in for a kiss.

**Aria's POV:**

I was so frustrated and not wanting to do anything. With thoughts of Todd just finishing off the project like I wasn't even part of it, just hit a sore spot. Yes, I'm happy that he had done it. But yet, me learning for four hours on how it works and trying to remember it. Had started to take it's toll on me, that's why I had just left with all his notes.

_Flashback:_

_"Which one of the following is not an example of microbial antagonism?" Todd asked me and I looked at him even more confused. "Come on"_

_"Look, I get you know your stuff. But I don't have any idea, what the hell your talking about." I spat, "So if you had waited to do this, then maybe we wouldn't be here."_

_Todd rolled his eyes, "It's Bacteriocin Production."_

_"Well, good for you." I sighed and sat back in my chair. "Why didn't you wait for me anyway."_

_"Because I had already done it, I thought you were a fast learner and would be able to pick up. I guess I was wrong"_

_"I am a fast learner." I defended myself as I started to gather all of my stuff, "I just wished you waited, that's all"_

_Todd smiled, "Are you always like this? So defensive and demanding?"_

_I smiled, "No, I have a lot riding that's all." I sighed, "What about you? Last night, you seemed different like you had a heart or something." I joked,_

_"My aunty told you didn't she?"_

_I nodded, "Yeah, but I promise I won't say a word." I mumbled, "When did they pass?"_

_Todd coughed, "Just before my freshman year. That's when I got transferred to Rosewood High."_

_"I"m sorry, About everything. About Ali and how my friends and I treated you."_

_Todd arched an eyebrow and walked over to the fridge, "It's alright, I figured it was just a group kind of thing."_

_"Todd," I said reaching out to him, "I'm not like that." I looked into his eyes, "And I know your not this bad boy, you set yourself to be. Or you would have never helped me like you did."_

_Todd moved closer to me and I jerked back a little as Mrs. Coffee came into view, for a second there we were actually having a conversation. I am so grateful that we got interrupted before anything else could have happen._

_"I better get going, I don't know how long it is before Ezra starts to freak out." I smiled, "Have a good after noon." I bit my lip and grabbed my back. "See you around Mrs. Coffee."_

_"You too dear, Tell Ezra I said hello"_

_"Will do."_

_End_

"Aria?" I felt a jerk on my arm and turned my head to see Ezra looking at me curiously, "Are you okay? You zoned out."

I nodded, "Yeah I'm fine, just thinking is all." I sat up a little straighter, "I'm hungry are you?" I asked looking at the clock. It was now nearing five in the afternoon.

Ezra sucked in a breath and shrugged, "A little," He stood up the same time as me and grabbed me by the arm. Stopping me from walking away. "Are you sure your okay? You really had that deer in the head light look."

I bit my lip and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. You want to go now?"

"Sure," He said not really wanting to push the matter, "What do you want to eat?"

I shrugged, "I really feel like some orange chicken. Maybe from Chun wai kam?"

"Yeah, that sounds really good. I can finally get me some good chow funn," Ezra smiled and kissed my lips, "I love you, and if you want to talk I'm here."

"I know."

Ezra and I had taken my car to the restaurant and found a few seat's near the corner. I placed the car seat down next to me, and took Raymond out of it. I didn't feel comfortable leaving him on the floor in his car seat.

Ezra went ahead and ordered our food, I looked around the place and it was normal as always. This place was always busy, it doesn't matter what time of day, you were to come here. They have the best food ever and it's a shame that Ezra and I didn't eat here often.

I scanned the room once more and saw a few people I knew from school. This is really the first time that they had ever saw me out in public with my son and Ezra, so I didn't know what to really expect.

I rocked Raymond back and forth in soothing matter as he started to squirm in my arms. Ezra was still in line, ordering for us so I took the bottle out of the bag and started to feed him.

"Aria," I looked up and saw Jason smiling wide, "How are you?"

"I'm great and you?"

He nodded, "I'm good, my mother is in town and wanted some good old fashion Chinese food." He smiled, "Look at him." He gushed, "I can't believe that came out of you."

I opened my mouth in shock, "I would take that back," I pushed him lightly.

Jason laughed, "He's adorable, you need to bring him out more often."

I smiled and nodded, "I should, but people are just getting used to me and Ezra. I mean I don't hear much about us anymore, so I'm just assuming."

Jason opened his mouth to speak, but closed it when Ezra returned to the table. He placed our food down and looked at Jason.

"Hey, Jason." He extended his hand and Jason gladly shook it. This was a first for Ezra, and a shock to me, "Do you want to join us?"

"No, thank you." he looked at me and smiled, "I just came to get my mother something, I should get going before line get's long. Congratulations, Raymond is a lucky kid to have parents like the both of you."

"Thanks Jason," I blushed, "I will see you later."

He nodded a few times before walking toward the line. I looked at Ezra as he looked at me with a smirk.

"What?"

"Exactly, what was that?"

He shrugged, "I just thought I should be nice. Nothing's going on between the two of you, we're moving in together. I trust you,"

I smiled, "Are you sure about that?" I joked just when Ezra was about to put a fork of noodles into his mouth. But it ended up on his shirt when he did a double take. "I'm kidding,"

**I have the next two chapter ready to go and I hope I can make it at least passed a 100 reviews; but even if I don't i will still post another chapter sometime this week.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, first of all. Thank you to all the people who has been Reviewing and reading this story. It means the world to me, please keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Aria's POV:**

"So Aria, we haven't seen you in a while" Spencer was the first one to speak at the table. I had just sat down and ready to dig in my food, when she decided to talk.

I shrugged, "I've been busy, what about all of you?"

Hanna and Emily looked at each other as Spencer and I had a stare down, "We've been great, just busy with the swim team." Emily smiled,

"I had been to so many cooking classes with Caleb, and Spencer here." Hanna nudged her, "Has been spending way to much time looking at Toby... In only his towel."

I arched an eyebrow, "His shower still not fixed?"

Spencer gave out a mischievous smile, "It was, until I broke it." She mumbled taking a bite of her muffin.

"Wow, have you and-"

"No," She cut me off, "And I'm beginning to regret telling him that we had to wait. He just looks so-" She trailed off as the three of us started laughing.

"Take it from me, you'd want to wait." I sighed, "It's been hard, and I'm sorry if it feels like I'm not apart of this group anymore. But you're all more than welcome to come by."

Hanna patted my hand, "Are you still coming this weekend?"

I arched an eyebrow, "Where?"

"I thought we were all going shopping?" She whined, "That's what we had made plans for two week's ago"

I closed my eye's and shrugged, "Yeah, I remember."

"Now," Emily interjected, "Where is your head lately?"

"Look, Guys. There are more things going on, I mean. A has been taunting me, and only me. Have any of you gotten any text messages?"

They all looked at one another, "No, Aria what did they say?"

I sighed, "It's not a big deal. I haven't gotten any this passed weekend so maybe their pushing back." I rubbed it off.

The rest of lunch we had talked about what we missed out together as a group. It had came to my understanding that the last time we had all ate together was on Friday, and that was only because I hadn't been at School and Emily had her Swim practice during lunch. Hanna was usually with Caleb and Spencer was off working in the library.

I missed how we all used to just come together when one of us had a problem and I know they would still be there for me; but I just feel like now, we are all growing apart slowly. What will happen after we graduate and go off into different directions? I mean will we even still be friends?

The bell rang ending lunch period. The four of us stood up and tossed our rubbish away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Todd and he saw me. We made a little eye contact before I was being pulled off with Hanna down the hall.

I didn't know what to expect with Todd, Regina was right. He was just troubled and demanded attention from someone who wasn't in his house hold. I mean, I know what it's like to me lost and having no one to depend on.

As class went by, our teacher gave out new assignments and told us what our homework was. During my second to last class, I really didn't know what he was talking about. My mind was still racking the fact that if Mrs. Coffee hadn't came in when she did, that Todd and I could have shared more than just hand contact.

Why was I even thinking about him? I mean, he's just some troubled guy that goes to my high school. But the fact that he wasn't as troubled as he made himself to be is beyond me.

I stood up and had gotten ready for my next class. I was dreading the fact that I had Ezra's ex-girlfriend as my Biology teacher.

"Good afternoon, class. " She announced walking toward her text. "Please open up your text books to page 284, we are going to have a quiz at the end of the week. So make sure you take notes." She stopped and scanned the room, "Aria, Todd. I expect your project to be finished by the end of the week." She noted.

"It's already done." Todd spoke up and grabbed the Project board behind him, "Aria and I spent all weekend doing it."

I bit my lip, when he chose that bad choice of words, 'Doing it'

"Really?" She arched an eyebrow as the class started to laugh.

"Well, we all know that Montgomery, loves bad boys." One of the girls smirked, "How is Mr. Fitz in bed Aria?"

I rolled my eyes, "Why would you care? He' would never go for you!" I spat.

"Okay, everyone quiet down." Ms. Castro spoke up, "Please Todd, just leave it up front I will take a look at it, at the end of class."

I sucked in a breath as Todd walked back to his desk. A few of the student's started to make kissy sounds and I felt like I was going to cry. I know everyone knew about Ezra, but now their making fun of Todd and I. I just wished that my life was out of this town and away from these people. All they seemed to want to do is make fun of things that they don't have.

"Aria," I heard my name as the bell rang, "Please stay after class, and you too Todd." Ms. Castro asked as everyone was running out the door.

I nodded and waited till the last person was out till, before getting up from my seat. I grabbed my bag and looked over at Todd as she approached the desk at the same time as me.

"Is something wrong?" Todd questioned, "Because that's a prefect A plus presentation." He pointed to our board and I just lingered in the back ground. I really had nothing to do with something that we just turned in.

Ms. Castro nodded, "I just wanted to congratulate the both of you, on turning it in. I took a look at it, and you are right" She looked at me with a little eye problem and then back at Todd, "You did a great job on it, you too Aria."

I pressed my lips into a think line before chewing on my bottom lip. But not before muttering a simple thank you.

"Is there anything else?" Todd asked annoyed.

"Your both free to go, have a good day." She smiled warmly at me and I just got out of there before she could even say another word.

I walked to my mother's class room and found a note on her desk, asking me to either wait for her or to catch a ride with one of my friends. That a last minute meeting was called.

I groaned and looked down the hall, which was now a mere empty. I walked over to my locker and grabbed a few more books before getting out my phone. I already knew Spencer and Emily were at practice and Hanna must be with Caleb, so the only person I could really call was Ezra.

"Aria," I closed my eyes and sucked in a deep breath before turning towards that voice. " What are you still doing here?"

I shrugged, "My mother has a meeting and we drove in together."

Regina nodded, "You need a ride?" She asked looking around the halls. "I think all your friends are busy."

I knitted my eyebrows at her, how would she know that?

"How do you know?"

She smiled, "Because, I heard a lot. In the mere few weeks that I've been here, I must say the four of you girls are really strong. Having a crazy stalker after all of you and then you; having a child during you senior year with your ex-English teacher no less." She let out a laugh, "YOU are one of a kind. Now I get why Ezra, was so whipped over you."

I opened my mouth a little and tried to grasp what she was saying. "So do you need a ride?"

I shook my head, "No, I will just walk. It's a nice day out and I think some exercise would do me some good." I closed my locker and turned on my heel.

"You know, he has a weakness for troubled girls." Regina called out, "You are nothing to him."

I snorted, "That's funny, because we're in the process of finding a place together." I turned around with a smirk, "Top that Bitch."

"Ms. Montgomery." I bit my lip and swore under my breath, "My office now."

"Coming," I muttered as I followed the Vice Principle to the office.

He closed the door behind him and I just sat down in one of his chairs.

"Aria, what's going on with you?" He asked sitting down behind his desk, "It's not like you to speak that kind of language."

I laughed harshly, "Well, you obviously don't know me." I snapped, "Mr. Tate, I am a great student. I am one who is fighting for my grades and doing everything in my power not to fall behind. But when you questioned my relationship, with my son's father. That's where I draw the line." I stood up, "No one know's the truth, nor would they want to hear it. First my father and not the town!" I yelled,

"Ms. Montgomery,"

"No," I yelled losing my breath as I said it, "This is my life, I will live how I please. And if any of you or the students here have a problem with it. That's just your problem to solve, I am not dating the town. I am dating one man, one soul. This has nothing to do with you any of you! I just wish you would all butt out."

Mr. Tate looked taken back at my blow out. But it was time that I have stepped up and said something. At this point tears were threatening to fall and I wiped the one tear that did.

"Please sit back down." He gestured to the chair. I nodded and sat down as he reached over and gave me a tissue. "I understand that your going through a tough time right now. But that's still no reason to call a teacher the 'B' word." He smiled, "Aria, if you need help in anything. We have classes for that."

"Are you suggesting that I drop my AP courses?"

He nodded, "Yes, if the stress is getting to you. That's what we can do, as for the rest of the student body."

"Please don't say that word." I asked closing my eyes, "I lost two of my friends,"

"I hear you," He cut me off, "Why don't you head on home. But I will have to give you a weeks detention for insubordination."

I nodded, "Understood. Thank you," I stood up and fixed myself, "Are you going to tell my mother?"

He sighed, "I'm going to have too. You are a lot like her, and this is something that I don't want blowing up in my face... Again."

I let out a giggled, "Thanks, Mr. Tate."

**Ezra's POV**:

I was just finishing everything that I had to grade, today was an easy and slow day. Not much happened since the school did their annual fire drill and the assemble that happened right after. For the rest of the day I had allowed my kids, to just relax and have free time. That was mainly because I was far behind and waited to hand in my complete grades by the end of the week.

I sighed for the numerous time of the day and sat back in my chair, bringing out my phone. I haven't heard anything from Aria, just a few messages from people asking me to subscribe to their fund and what not.

"Ezra," Jenny smiled as she walked into my classroom, She was the only real person that I had saw as a true friend here. "How are you? I saw Aria this passed weekend."

I nodded, "Yeah, she had that project with Todd."

Jenny giggled, "It was more than that." I heard her mumble.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as my phone beeped, I looked at it and saw a new text message from Aria.

"Well, she and Todd seemed pretty close. I'm beginning to think that Todd is coming around to people again." She smiled, "I was kind of hoping for that, I know that the two of you are a couple and I hope that Aria spending time together isn't going to cause some kind of drama?"

I looked up from the text and smiled at Jenny, "That's fine, of course education come's first." I stated standing up, "Look, I'm sorry. But Aria needs a ride home and-"

"I get it, don't worry." She shifted her weight, "But I really hope that Aria will fix things with Todd. I known Aria since she attended here and she was different. I don't see that spark in her anymore, I mean.." She trailed off, "It's there and she let's it shine once in a while, but Aria growing up. She had life, it's like it's been sucked out of something. Maybe Todd and Aria can work on that together."

I let out a breath as I grabbed my bag, "I'm sure Aria is just over whelmed right now, she's adjusting to life with a child." I told her, "But if Aria and Todd can help one another out, I don't see anything wrong with that."

I rubbed my face as I settled into the driver seat and turned the car on. I didn't really know what Jenny was talking about, but knew what she meant by Aria not having that spark. She just seems so down all the time and I know that this A person is just swinging us around.

I had called Spencer, after Aria left last night. I know my lying to the girls were a bad choice, but at the time I was only thinking about Aria and Raymond. But, Spencer had told me that they hadn't had anything since Aria had given birth. Nothing out of the ordinary.

As I pulled up to the school I saw Aria standing up against the wall. She had her bag on the ground and a book in hand. I got out of the car and walked over to her, sneaking up just little.

"Boo." Aria jumped and dropped the book, "I'm sorry."

She nodded and I bent down to pick up her stuff, "Thank you for coming."

"Of course," I kissed her cheek, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," She smiled warmly and I grabbed her hand with my free one, I then opened the car door for her and opened the back to place her stuff in it.

I walked over to the driver side and looked beyond me. That's when I saw Regina, she waved and I did a little nod before jumping into the car. I started it up and headed down the path of the drive way.

"How was school?"

"I got detention." Aria mumbled, "For calling a teacher a Bitch."

I stopped at the stop sign and looked over at her in disbelief, "You did what?"

She shrugged, "It's not a big deal," She sighed, "I then yelled at Mr. Tate"

I rubbed the back of my neck, "What's wrong Aria? This isn't like you. Swearing at teachers and now losing your tempter at a Vice Principle no less" I took her hand and she turned her attention away from me. "Please just talk to me."

Aria said nothing and just let a few tears shed, I tried to wipe them away. But she had beaten me too it.

"Please, Aria just talk to me. I'm here for you," I reminded her, "Aria?"

"Please, just leave it alone. What's done is done." Aria scoffed and undid her seat belt, "I'm just going to walk." She opened the door and I pulled her back in reaching over and closing the door. "Ezra?"

"No, Aria." I shook my head, "I don't know what's going on, and I will never know because you're not talking to me." I licked my lips.

"I don't want to talk, Ezra." She stopped and looked out the window again, "Thing's are just complicated right now."

"As in us?" I shuddered,

"Yes, I mean no." She sucked in a deep breath, "You want to know the truth?" She whipped her head around. I nodded and she arched an eyebrow. "I think Regina is A."

**Sorry for any mistakes. Please feel free to Review, I love hearing from all of you. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, first of all. I want to thank each and everyone of you who has reviewed. IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME... I LOVE YOU ALL FOR REALS.**

**Aria's POV:**

I was melting down fast, with everything hitting me each way it could. I didn't want to tell Ezra, what I thought. But he kept on pushing and pushing when finally I just spilled.

I got out of the car, as the first rain drop fell from the sky. I groaned to myself as I walked away from the car. By now the rain was still light and the wind didn't pick up.

"Aria, wait." Ezra, caught be by the waist and turned me around to face him, "You can't just say something like that and run away."

I scoffed, "I wasn't running, I was walking. And I can't run from something like this. Ezra no matter which way I look, I'm constantly looking over my shoulder." I sighed, "Tell me one thing," I looked him in the eye's, "Why am I the target? NONE of my friends got any text messages, why is this person out to get me?"

Ezra shrugged, "I don't know, but they aren't only getting you. Aria this is my life too, they're dealing with."

I looked up at the sky and just let the rain ruin my make up. Ezra, he was trying and that's all I could ask for. But the things that he is trying to fix, might not be fixable and that's what scares me.

"Aria," Ezra took my hand and brought my chin down to it's level. " Let's get out of here, before the rain gets harder."

"Maybe that's what I want," I yelled and pushed him away, "Maybe I want to be caught up in something unexpected, having to play in the rain and not worry about what's going to happen tomorrow."

Ezra sighed, I know he was hurt and straining himself to do the right thing. "What do you want me to do Aria?" He asked annoyed, "You want me to confront her? Ask her if she's the one that's doing all of this to you? To us."

I shook my head, "No, I just want you to believe me. Ezra, for once in your life. Stop thinking what's inside the box. Look around you, this is life or death. Alison, Maya. Whose next?" I cried, " What about Raymond? Everything is just falling apart and I can't do a damn thing about it."

"Yes you can," He tried to embrace me but I didn't let him, "Aria please, I am just as beat up as you. Not everything is black and white." He commented and I looked at him confused

"I never said it was." I looked at him in disbelief. "I'm losing everything Ezra, don't you get that?"

Ezra shook his head, "No your are not, your life is just beginning. Where is the Aria I knew? This girl right in front of me. Is not the one that I fell in love with, and I intend to get her back. You are falling apart at the seems, Aria. If you don't let me in or anyone else that you think would help you. We are not going to make it." He wiped his face as the rain came down a little harder, "We have a child, to think of here. If you think that Regina is A, I believe you. If you think that all of this started because of me, I don't doubt you."

"What are you saying?" I cut him off, "Are you blaming yourself?"

He nodded, "I do, Aria every day. I think that this wouldn't have happened if I didn't come back. What if I just left the first time, when I had gone to New York? What if I had just let you be with Noel Kahn? I think about all that stuff all the time." He cried, "What if I never let our love over come me?"

"Ezra, none of this is your fault. You can't blame yourself for what happen to us." I cried with him, "Shit happens. I wouldn't take back what happened to us, for anything in the world. I love Raymond, I love him more and more everyday that I look at him. Because he is my son, my son that I had help in creating." I graced his cheek, "With you!" I smiled, "Don't blame yourself for one second,"

Ezra smiled and leaned into my palm, "I want you to open up to me. If you think something is wrong say it."

I nodded, "I promise I will, if you promise to stop blaming yourself."

He took hold of my face and gave me a kiss, "I promise." He whispered against my lips, as he returned in for another kiss. With the rain falling all around us, and upon us. We didn't care, we both knew that we had accomplished something. Right here and now. Something that meant the world to the both of us, and that was trust.

"Can we go now?" He smiled and kissed my noise, "The last thing I want is for you to get sick"

I nodded, "Sure." with a smile on my face Ezra walked me back to his car.

Once inside he turned the heater on and drove over to the apartment. We sat in the warmth for a few minutes, just enjoying the silence. That was until my phone went off, Ezra looked over at me and I reached over into the back seat to retrieve my bag.

I let out a breath of air before even unlocking my phone, that's when Ezra took it from my hands and placed it in his pocket.

"What are you doing?"

He smiled, "We don't need anymore drama, it's just us Aria."

With another breath I nodded, "Alright, are you coming upstairs?"

"You want me to?"

I arched an eyebrow, "Don't you want to see your son?" I asked a questioned with a questioned.

"I wanted to talk to you about that." He licked his lips, "When do you want to move in?"

**Ezra's POV:**

I waited silently for Aria to answer my question. I have been waiting for a while to actually find the right time to ask her, and now that I have. I'm just praying that she's not having second thoughts.

"Um, Are you sure moving together is the right step for us?"

I nodded, "I do, but only if you want too."

She sucked in a breath and did her thinking face, "I want to move in with you. Although, I don't know how it would be having the three of us, in your tiny apartment." She smiled.

I laughed lightly, "I know what you mean," I answered, "But we can always find a two bedroom, I don't think that would be a problem."

"Well, why don't we see if we can get an appointment for a realtor for the following week." She suggested.

"Why not this coming weekend?" I questioned curiously.

She shrugged, "I kind of promised the girls that we would go shopping. We really haven't spend that much time together with our conflicted schedules."

I nodded, "Okay," I squeezed her hand, "Were you planning on taking Raymond with you? Or do you want me to watch him?"

"I can take him with me, it's not a problem. Unless you want to come with us?"

I chuckled, "Yeah that would work. Me and Raymond with a bunch of shopaholics." I said playfully, causing Aria to punch me lightly on the shoulder. "I would love to honey, I would. But I think I'll pass."

She smiled and looked at me with sparkly eyes, "That's the first time you've called me Honey."

I chuckled again, "Really?" She nodded, "Well, you are my very.. Very special brand of honey." I reached over and kissed her lips.

"Come on" Aria giggled, "We better get going, Kim still has her night classes and I'm sure she would like to leave for the day."

Ezra and I ran into the lobby and sprinkled off the rain from out coats. The rain was getting harder and that wasn't that much of a shocker, All day it had been really over casted. I just thought it would have came down earlier rather then now.

I opened the door and Ezra waited for me to walk in before closing it behind him. I smiled widely at him before calling out Kim's name. She appeared a few seconds later with a wide awake baby boy.

"Hey, you guys. How was your day?"

Ezra and I shared eye contact before I eventually let out "Eventful." I looked at Kim, "How was Raymond?"

Kim smiled, "He has been a little fussy. But I think that's just from the diaper rash, other than that he's perfect."

I nodded, "Well, it looks like the rain isn't letting up soon. So if you want to leave for the day that's fine, Ezra and I can take it from here."

She smiled, "Thank you, Oh and your grandmother called. She said she was trying to reach you, but your phone was turned off." She shrugged, "She said she would call back a little later."

I smiled and nodded, "Thank you, please be safe out there."

Later that night Ezra and I were on the couch waiting for my mom, there was a tornado warning so she and the rest of the teachers that were in that meeting stayed back at school. The lights went out about a couple of hours after we had gotten home and Raymond woke up a mere few minutes after that.

Now after his long nap, he is wide awake moving around between us.

"What are you thinking about?" Ezra asked me as he reached over and grabbed my hand that was playing with Raymond's foot.

I shrugged, We had candles around us and a few flashlights. "Nothing important." I mumbled, "What about you?"

"Aria," He squeezed my hand, "What are you thinking about?"

I sighed and bit my lip, "That I want to run away from here, that everything seems to bite me in the butt four times as hard."

Ezra pressed his lips together and took his free hold to grace my cheek, "I love you, so much. I promise, I will do everything in my power to find away out of this."

I gave Ezra a half hearted smile, "I'm sorry for being a pain in the ass." I whispered the last part, "I've just been on edge and-"

"We both have," He cut me off and reached over to give me a kiss. Just then the tiniest bit of noise came from Raymond, "I think he agrees with us."

"I think your right." I smiled and went in for another kiss. Only to hear Raymond's tiny little laugh, "And we love you too, little man." I gushed.

**Ezra's POV:**

As the weekend approached us and the warnings been lifted. Ella had returned home to a nice family viewing. Aria and I were on the floor with blankets and pillows around us. Raymond was inbetween us kicking his feet.

It was now ten in the morning, she looked exhausted and overly worned out.

"Are you okay?" Aria asked first getting off the floor.

Ella nodded, "Yeah, how did the three of you hold up?"

I shrugged, "Pretty well." Aria turned to look at me with a graceful smile, "How was the school?"

Ella let out a laugh, "It's funny, you spend all day with these people and yet you have nothing to talk about other than school functions."

"I'm going to the mall with the girls in a bit. Is there anything I can get you?" Aria offered

"No, thank you. Just a nice shower and a long date with my bed." Ella got off the couch, "Are you tagging along with them?" She asked me.

I shrugged, "I have too, Spencer called this morning begging Aria to bring me along. Toby and Caleb are tagging along and they want the boys to hang out." I winked at Aria, "But I don't mind."

She nodded, "Have fun with that. I took the girls shopping a few times, and it's not pretty. I heard the mall was having a few side walk sales."

Aria eyes' lit up, "I totally forgot about that."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm going to go home and get ready, I'll be back to pick the both of you up in an hour." I kissed Aria cheek before giving Raymond a kiss to the forehead. "I'll see you all in a few."

We all have been at the mall for at least three hours. My feet hurt as well as my ego, I have never been out shopping with Aria, and now I knew why. I had only heard a few stories about how a shopaholic Aria and the girls are. But never would I have believed it if I didn't see it with my own eyes.

Aria and the girls were now is forever 21, Caleb, Toby and I were just standing next to the dressing room having our own little baffle about how the girls take so long deciding what they want. When all the clothes looked the same to us.

"That's not true." Emily cut us off, "Everything is different. Men, they only wear jeans and a long sleeve shirt and think they are done for the day."

"Em's right." Spencer smiled at us, "We get all dolled up for you guys and yet, you think we look beautiful in everything."

"Because you do." Toby smiled widely, "I love you, for you who are. It doesn't matter what you wear"

Spencer smirked, "And that's why we are waiting." She winked at the girls.

"I enjoy the things Aria wears." I smiled at her, "She's beautiful and her taste in style is very unique."

She blushed, "Stop trying to win brownie points." Hanna rolled her eyes, "So Caleb, How's this?" She was holding up a light purple strapless dress.

He coughed and looked at everyone in the group. "I think if you like it, then you should get it."

Hanna rolled her eyes and whispered something into his ear before he stumbled back a little, "Well, now that you mention it. You should definitely get that one."

Everyone started to laugh and Aria went off looking around the store. I had Raymond in my arms as I left the stroller with Emily.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Are you?"

I shrugged, "It's just a little awkward," I admitted, "But I'm having fun. Your friends are great people to hang around with."

Aria giggled and rested her head on my shoulder as she went through the rack of clothes.

"Photo up." Hanna giggled and snapped a picture. It was in that second that I had bent down and gave Raymond a kiss to the head, "This is a cute one." She did something on her phone and looked back up at us.

"Facebook?" Aria smiled.

"And tumblr not to mention Twitter." She giggled, "That was a cute family pic."

I knitted my eyebrows as a ding and vibrate came from my pocket.

"I didn't know you had a son?" My cousin from Florida commented, "He looks just like you."

'You tagged me in that picture? I didn't even know you had me on Facebook."

Aria blushed and moved away, "I added her as your friend last night." Aria turned to face me, "I was bored and you were asleep. I needed something to do. I'm sorry."

I smiled and let out a chuckle, "It's okay. I was just a little shock." Until another beep came from my phone telling me about another email.

"Wow, isn't this a nice family picture." My brother commented. "I'm sorry Bro, please call me."

I sighed and tucked my phone back into my pocket, not before turning it off.

"What happen?" Aria asked me.

I shrugged, "Just my brother asking me to call him."

She nodded, I haven't told her all about what had happen that night. Just bits and pieces, but right now. I really didn't care what my brother thought, he isn't apart of this.

**Okay, someone asked me for a hot chapter: It's coming I promise, just a few more chapters and then I will set up a date night just for the two of them... (*smiles*).**

**And soon I'm going to write in a chapter with Ezra's mom, I think it's the next one or the one after that... I forgot already because I had written four chatpers. Argh, I've been busy.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I'M SORRY IF THERE WAS MISTAKES. MY EDITOR HAS A LIFE AND I JUST PLANNED ON PUTTING CHAPTERS UP SO YOUR GUYS DIDN'T HAVE TO WAIT THAT LONG. BUT LET'S ALL WISH HER WELL. SHE'S STILL AWESOME.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Aria's POV:**

It was nearing four when the group had finally sat down in the food court for an early dinner. My feet were killing me and Raymond has been on his best behavior all day. I love him even more for that, although we did get looks from by passers as Ezra and I walked from store to store. I just snob all of them as Ezra held my hand tight.

"What do you want to eat?" Ezra asked me and I just smiled, "Okay I got you." He kissed the top of my head as he and the boys went off.

"He got you what?" Hanna questioned.

I shrugged, "He knows what I like, so I don't have to tell him."

They all nodded, "I wish I can find me someone like that." Emily frowned, "I miss Maya so much."

I rubbed her hand, "Everything is going to be okay,"

She sighed, "I just wish we knew more. Have any of you gotten any text?"

I shook my head, "Not for a few days. Why have you?" I wondered, for a few days I thought it was just only me.

"I wasn't going to say anything, But I did get a text. But it wasn't from A" She rubbed her hands together, "It was from Maya's cousin, he asked me to meet with him."

"Really?" We all said at the same time,

"Yeah," She nodded, "He had called a few times and never left a message. Then out of the blue he texted me, saying that he had gotten my number from my mother cause I was never home." She sighed, "Do you all think I should meet him?"

I shrugged, "If it would give you closure, then I would say yes."

"I agree," Spencer added, "If you think it's the right thing to do, then go for it."

Hanna remained quite, "What about you?" Emily asked

"I think you shouldn't go. You are finally just now getting pass this whole thing. I mean look at what we all went through with Ali," She stopped and sucked in a breath, "I am only thinking about the out come, what if this guy brings back all the memories that you were trying to put passed you?"

Just as she asked the question the boys came back with our food. Ezra smiled at me and placed my orange chicken it front of me and a small bowl of rice with some vegetables.

"For my lady." He chuckled taking a seat next to me. "And your Ice Tea."

"Thank you," I kissed his cheek and the seven of us went on eating, with the occasional small talk.

After we ate we spilt up into two groups allowing the boys to have time and go off to do their own thing.

**Ezra's POV:**

Caleb, Toby and I walked down a few stores. We ended up going into the hobby company where Toby and Caleb picked up a few stuffs. I walked into the book store just to pick up the latest book and a few other items.

Toby was telling us that Spencer and his anniversary was coming up soon. Although it wasn't the real one, it was the anniversary of when they first shared their first kiss. And he wanted to get her something special. So we ended up at the jewelry store, we were surrounded by gold and sterling silver.

"Earrings?" Caleb asked and Toby shrugged.

"I thought about it, but I saw this tennis bracelet that I think she would love." He gushed,

"That sounds great." I added looking around the store.

I never thought I would be looking in this showcase but yes I am. Engagement rings, His and hers. I smiled as I cuddled Raymond in my arm followed by pushing the stroller with the other.

"Looking for anything in particular?" The clerk asked me and I looked up at her in shock. "I'm sorry to have startled you."

I smiled, "It's okay, I was just looking."

"Your son, is adorable. He looks just like you." She told me.

"Yes," I nodded, "I get that a lot." I bit my lip and looked at a ring that I had been staring at for the last few minutes. "Can I see that?"

"Sure," She opened the case, and took out the ring. It was at least a 2 karat diamond band ring. A little extreme for Aria's taste but knew she would love it just the same.

"How long have you and your girl been together?" She questioned.

I sighed, "A little over a year, but it only took one look to know that she was the one for me."

She nodded, "Sounds like true love."

"Are you getting that?" Toby asked coming over to me, "Aria would love that."

I smiled and handed the ring over to the lady, "I know she would, but we-" I stopped not knowing how far I should talk about our relationship.

"I know everything, we both do." He looked over at Caleb.

"More than we should," He commented, "But if you feel like asking Aria to marry you, we get it."

Toby nodded, "Yeah, go for it."

I smiled, "We talked about marriage, but I told her mom we will wait."

Toby and Caleb laughed, "Really? Did you tell her you were going to wait to have a child?"

I looked at Caleb a little taken back at his forwardness, "Wow, your right." I looked at the clerk, "I'll take it. And the matching earrings,."

She nodded, "It's new and you are the first man to purchase it. Do you know the ring size?"

"I think she's..." I shuddered, "I'm not really sure, But I think she's a three. She has really small hands."

She nodded, "Okay, I will get that for you. If it's not the right size just bring it back and we will change it out for you." She went into the back and left us boys standing there.

"This ring is $15,000 plus." Toby looked at me confused "And that's just the ring."

I nodded, "I'm aware of that."

"How does a school teacher have that kind of money?" Caleb asked me, "Your loaded?"

I pressed my lips together, "No, my parents are loaded. I just have a lot in savings." I told them as the lady came back with the insurance slip.

"I need you to sign here and show a form of ID, do you want anything engraved on it?"

I sighed, "B-26" I mumbled and side eyed the guys to see them looking at one another confused, "Anything else?"

She shook her head, "You can pick this up next week, we send anything over 10 thousand out. We don't like to mess with it, in case we make a mistake; It's all hand craved."

I smiled and thanked her for being honest, "Well, can I at least take the earrings?"

She nodded, "Sure, it's not a problem. I'm sure she'll enjoy it. Thank you and please come again, Mr. Fitz"

I nodded and took the bag with the matching diamond earrings, I shook a little as I placed them in my Jacket pocket and placed Raymond into the stroller.

"Are you guys, all done here?" I asked them before leaving.

"I'm done." Toby held up his bag.

"I can't afford anything in this store, and besides. Hanna, already told me what she wants for our anniversary."

"Oh," I knitted my eyebrows, "And what's that?"

He shrugged, "She wants everything." He joked, with a chuckle, "But mainly she just wants a normal family. Her father just remarried and now her step sister is in the picture, although she hardly see's them. The only wish she ever wanted was to see her father and to have an actually conversation with him, with out all the drama."

I sighed, "I know what she means. My family is the same way, we can't go a week without fighting. I am starting to wonder how I stayed at my brother house for this long."

**Aria's POV:**

The four of us girls filed our way into Sears, Spencer had ordered some tools for Toby. And she wanted to make sure that they were all set for delivery, she didn't want to have to haul all of those custom tools around the mall.

"So, you and Ezra look like your back into this happy mood." Emily told me.

I shrugged, "Were working on it. He asked when should we start looking for a bigger place."

"And what did you tell him?" Hanna butted in.

"Next week, But I'm not so sure." I sighed and rubbed the side of my ear, "What if we don't make it? What if this is just one huge mistake and we end up breaking up again?"

"But you love him?" Spencer asked me and I nodded, "Then this is only fear messing with your head."

I bit my lip and nodded again, I knew she was right. And if my gut was telling me to move forward with this then I shouldn't let anyone getting in the way of it.

"Your right," I answered. "But I'm just not sure."

"Of what?" I heard a voice behind me and spun around to look at Ezra with a smile on his face, "What's going on?"

I held my heart from the sudden scare, "Nothing, did you guys get everything you wanted?" Ezra nodded, "Good, cause I'm ready to go home. My feet are tired."

E**zra's POV:**

"So today was eventful," I told Aria as I placed Raymond in his crib. "Don't you think?"

Aria took off her jacket and placed it at the edge of the bed, before walking over to her dresser and pulling out a simple shirt.

"Aria, baby?" I stopped her from leaving and looked into her worried eyes, "What's wrong? You had that same look in your eyes, from the time we left the mall."

She sucked in a breath, "I'm just exhausted; Aren't you?" She looked me square in the eyes,

"Of course, but something is bothering you. Please, don't shut me out again."

"I'm scared."

"Of what?" I took hold of her hands and sat down on the bed bringing Aria to stand in front of me,

"Are you sure you want me to move in with you? Ezra, your just starting to come around."

I laughed at her for a short while and sat Aria on my lap, "Of course I want you to move in with me. Aria, I want nothing more than to have my family right next to me."

She smiled and pressed her lips to mine, "I love you, thank you for coming out tonight with me."

I laid on the bed with Aria on top of me as I kissed her with force, "I wouldn't have missed this." I winked at her before she reattached our lips. Aria pulled away a few seconds before it started to get really heavy.

"I can't, not yet." She sat up on the bed and pushed back her hair, "I'm sorry."

"Aria," I sighed, "Never be sorry for something like this. I get it, I won't push you."

**Aria's POV:**

Ezra and I cuddled for the rest of the night, with the occasional up's and down's when it was time for feeding. But other than that we ended up falling asleep on my bed in my mothers apartment.

The following morning, I had woken up before Ezra. I got up and off the bed and walked over to the crib to notice that Raymond was in a new set of pajama's.

"He had gotten up an hour ago." I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and a kiss to my neck, "I didn't want to wake you."

I giggled and turned in his arms "Thank you!" I kissed his lips and gave him a tight squeeze before giggled out of his grasp, "So I was thinking. Maybe we can get a hold of a realtor today. I know you have to book a few days in advance."

"Are you serious?" Ezra's excitement couldn't go unnoticed, "I would love that."

I winked at him before getting my robe and walking out the room. I went into the bathroom and cleaned up a little before going into the kitchen and starting a fresh pot of coffee. I heard the bathroom watering running and new Ezra was in there taking a shower.

A few minutes went by as I started to make breakfast for the both of us and warmed up a bottle for Raymond. My mother had texted me last night and said that she was spending the night at a friends house. And when I questioned her about it, she just said that it was "private for now" I laughed and turned off my phone. because it was the same thing that I had said to her when I sent a text to her about Ezra.

I walked back into my room after popping in a few waffles and toast; just to get my phone. I turned it back on and waited for it to turn over before hearing it beep a few times. I picked it back up and checked my messages. Most of them from the girls asking if I wanted to do a girls movie night. No boys included, I texted them all back saying that I had already made a promise to Ezra about trying to get a Realtor and maybe looking at some apartments.

After checking my messages I had gotten a few voicemails, One was from Jason and Mike and the other was from an unknown caller.

I listened to that one first:

**_"Tusk Tusk Aria. I wonder what mama Fitz would think about your little outing with her cub?" _**_The voice was recorded and there was no way in hell I would be able to make it out_**_, "Did you really think your boyfriend could pay me off and get a way with it. Guess again, I gave you a time off but now. The gloves are back on. A-"_**

I gasped and tossed my phone on the bed when I felt a pair of hands on my waist.

"Sorry," Ezra apologized, "I didn't mean to scare you," He kiss my neck and I started to shake. I knew for some deep reason that this wasn't over. I knew that they were just messing with my mind.

"Aria?"

"I got a message." I stuttered, "From A"

"What?" He turned me around to face him, "What did it say?"

With my breathing labored, "It was asking me how would your mother would feel if she found out about us? About Raymond, basically." I sighed, "Haven't you told her about Raymond?"

Ezra shook his head, "No,"

"Why?"

"Because it's really none of her business, plus i don't need my family telling me how to live."

I knitted my eyebrows at him, "What do you mean? Ezra you basically taken yourself away from your own flesh and blood. I really don't know what happen, but Raymond is part of your family. Regardless if you like it or not."

"Okay fine, I'll tell her. When we move in together" He kissed the top of my head.

Ezra and I spent the rest of the morning together, we had breakfast and he ended up taking Raymond with him when he left. Saying it was a great time for me to finish up my homework seeing as no one was home and the apartment was dead silent.

A few hours later my mother walked into the apartment wearing the same clothes she wore yesterday with a grin from ear to ear.

"How was your night?" I smirked.

**Ezra's POV:**

When I had gotten home, I placed Raymond on the Car's floor mat that Aria and I had brought at the mall in the living room. I didn't want Raymond lying on the bed while I'm all the way at my desk in case he would fall, and I didn't want him in his crib because he was in it all night.

I did a little grading and cleaned up a little, I had stopped off at the store to get some boxes just so I could pack up everything. I knew I should have kept the boxes that I had all my stuff in originally. But I didn't think I would be moving again, I thought that me and Gina; would have at least stayed together a little while longer. But I won't grumble on how things ended up, I love Aria and she loves me. Now we just have to get to the bottom on who **A** is.

A sudden knock on my interrupted me and I placed the dish that i was cleaning back into the sink and grabbed a dish towel from the draw.

"I'm coming." I announced when i heard the person knock again. I wiped down my hands and opened the door. I stood froze as this person sucked in a deep breath and shook her head. "MOM!" I all but shouted in shock.

"What did you do Ezra?" She hissed.

Yup I knew this was coming.

**Hey hey hey, here is another chapter. How is your Friday going? I'm about to head out the door so I just thought I'd give you a chapter. **

**Please Review: I love hearing from all of you!**


	20. Chapter 20

My mother had just barged in the door and stood in front of the sliding window where the balcony was. I sighed and closed the door.

"Come in." I mumbled

"How could you do this Ezra?" My mother hissed, "Getting this young child pregnant and thinking it was a good enough Idea to post it on Facebook?"

I scoffed, "That's my wife your talking about."

She turned on her heel with a disgusted face and mouth ajar. "I'm sorry what?"

I rubbed my face as I nervously walked towards her. "I mean she's not my wife, but I plan on making it happen. I even got her a ring."

"Have you asked her?"

"Mom, Aria is not after the family money; I can assure you that." I hissed knowing where this was going.

"Then why haven't you told me anything about her? Why did I have to find out that I have a grandson from someone named Hanna Marin who tagged you in a photo with Aria Montgomery."

I arched an eyebrow, "Exactly, Montgomery." And we stood there in slience for a few seconds.

"Gene Montgomery?" I nodded, "Your dating her granddaughter?"

"Yes, Mom and I swear to god. If you do anything to hurt this relationship, I will release all of your secrets."

"What if something goes wrong, like the last time? Ezra I am only trying to protect you. I don't care if she is a Montgomery or not. If this get's into the papers our family reputation is ruin."

I rubbed my face in frustration as my mother went on and on about Raymond and my relationship with Aria. When it had gotten to the point that she was talking about nothing but rubbish.

After a while of my mother trying to make her point Raymond started to cry, and to my dismay; that's when she noticed that Raymond was lying on the floor beside her.

"Oh my god, he's here?" She looked at me in disbelief, "When were you going to tell me?"

I rolled my eye's picking Raymond up from the floor, "Is that a more of an issue for you? If it is, just leave." I stated walking over to the kitchen and getting a bottle out. I then walked over to the bed and grabbed a new diaper, "I don't need you nor Ken, to come here and tell me what's wrong."

I heard her sigh and then I tilted my head to see my mother looking at me with doubt's; but in awe.

"You really love them?"

I nodded, "Yes, and I will do everything in my damn power to see that this works out."

She huffed a few times before I picked up my son and cradled him in my arm's. I turned around to see her eyeing him out, but still holding up her guard.

"Do you want to hold him?"

"No," She looked at the door and then back at me. "I'll be at the Hilton, I want to meet Aria tonight for dinner."

I nodded, "That's fine."

**Aria's POV:**

I rolled my head around in a circle as I placed my books down on the coffee table. I was finally done with everything that I had to do. I couldn't have been more than grateful for Ezra, taking Raymond home with him.

I knew that Ezra had his own homework to do, with grading and stuff. But I can't afford to fall behind anymore; especially now that I am a senior.

With time to spear before Ezra would be bringing Raymond back, I logged onto Facebook and looked at all the alerts that I had gotten from family and friends. It seem's that Hanna and the girls took more than just that one picture of Ezra, Raymond and I.

**Hanna Marin**: Look at the happy Family. My little man, Ray Ray

**Spencer Hastings**: Awe, I can't believe on how Raymond is a miniature Ezra Fitz. :)

**Emily Fields**: Well Spencer, he is the daddy. I can't wait till he is four and take him swimming. That's right I went there.

And since Hanna had tagged Ezra in the picture there were a lot from his line of friends and other people that I didn't know; telling him Congrats'.

**Hardy**: Dude, I am going to kick your ass. Why didn't you tell me you and the youngster had a son?

**Margaret Fran**: Oh my god, look at the little Ezra." she gushed "Congrats my dear nephew. Why didn't you tell us?

**Kenneth Fitz**: Well, isn't this a loving looking family? Be Careful.

I knitted my eyebrows as I reread that message. I didn't know how he could be so down on our whole relationship? He was just putting more horrible things into Ezra's mind and making it stick.

**Dianne Fitz**: Son, I am heading to Rosewood on the first flight out. How could you?

I logged off after reading what some of Ezra's friends and family had written. I knew that he had a past, but never would I have thought that they would be so against on Ezra having another child.

A few tears ran down my cheek before I wiped them away and heard my phone ring.

"Hello?" I said my voice cracking.

"Aria?" Ezra asked concern. "What's wrong?"

"Have you been on Facebook?"

I heard him sigh, "I have. Look, Aria don't believe what people have written on that picture. I love you and you know that."

I smiled at his words, "I know, but why haven't you told your mother about us?"

"Aria, baby. My mother would have found out about us, either way. Beside's that's kind of the reason why I was calling." He paused for a few seconds, "My mother's in town and she want's to meet you."

"I figured" I mumbled into the phone, "And did you expect me to go?"

"Aria, my mother will love you. Don't take the things that people had said on Facebook to heart. If you want I will take the whole page down." He told me with heart, "I want you to be there."

I pressed my lips into a thin line and shook my head, "Okay fine, but if your mother shows any-"

"She won't" He ended that conversation. "I Love you, And I will pick you up at six."

"Okay, I love you too." I smiled and hung up the phone thinking this will be a long night; and I still have a long week ahead.

**Ezra's POV:**

I had gotten Raymond ready for this so call dinner; no full on that it's going to be more like an intervention of my love for Aria.

I had pulled up to the Apartment building only to see Aria walking out the front doors, wearing this long coat that went just above her knees. I smiled and got out to walk over to the other side just to open her door.

"Don't say anything." She mumbled against my lips, "The heater went out a few hours ago and I needed something warm."

I laughed and closed the door behind her, walking back to the other side.

"I wasn't going to say anything." I told her starting the car and putting the heater on for her, "Your coat looks very sexy on you."

She looked at me with raised eyebrows, "Your just saying that because you love me. Or you might want something and need brownie points."

I shrugged, "Maybe both." I winked at her as I placed the car in reverse and started on the path to the hotel.

"So what happen today?" She asked me, "What did your mom say?"

I just shook my head, "Not much." I lied, "She just wants to meet the woman that had stolen my heart." I grabbed her hand and gave it a kiss, "Your' really cold?"

She nodded, "Yeah," She mumbled, "But I'll be fine in a little bit."

I nodded and then turned all the vents toward Aria, just so she could warm up a little bit. Within a few minutes we were already pulling up to the front lobby and getting out of the car. I can the valet a head nod and a simple thank you, when he had given me my ticket.

Aria had already gotten Raymond out and taken the bag, so I took the bag off her shoulder and kissed Aria on the forehead before taking Raymond from her.

"I can hold him?"

I shook my head, "I got him."

Aria looked at me curiously before shrugging, "Are you sure this isn't just an attempt to prove to your mom that your' able to take care of him?"

I stopped a foot away from Aria knowing she was on to me. "Is that wrong?"

She smiled, "In a way." She giggled, "You don't have to prove to anyone that you can; Ezra, I've seen you in action with Raymond. The way you hold him; the way you even look at him is the same way you look and hold me."

I frowned, "I'm sorry."

"Ezra," Aria walked up to me and gave me a short quick kiss to the lips, "Don't be sorry for protecting us. I'm sorry, that I haven't told you sooner; but you are a great father and a wonderful boyfriend."

"I couldn't do anything without you. You're my rock. Aria, without you; I don't know what would have happen."

Aria giggled, "I was just thinking that same thing. No matter how hard I try, I can never stay away from you."

Aria and I made it into the Hotel restaurant and were seated right away. I placed Raymond in my lap and held onto Aria's hand with my right. She gave it a tight squeeze and looked at me with worried eyes; one that I knew all to well.

Inside of me I could tell that this wasn't going to end well. Either my mother and I were going to end up in a fight, or Aria and I were going to end up having an argument. Which having her telling me that this isn't going to work; or that we have to take a break.

Either way, I wasn't going to have Aria push me away. I wasn't going to have my mother telling me that Aria and I are wrong for one another because she's a few years younger than I am.

"Hello." My thoughts were broken as my mother graced us with her presence. "You must me Aria?"

I and Aria nodded, "This is Aria Montgomery, my girlfriend."

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Fitzgerald." She smiled and shook my mothers hand.

My mother nodded, "I must say, it was a shock to see my son with a very young girl such as yourself." She glared Aria down, "Aren't you a bit warm dear?"

Aria looked at me confused before realized that she still had her jacket on.

Aria smiled with a little giggle, "I'm terrible sorry." She stood up and then removed her coat. I opened my mouth in amazement. "Is that better?" Aria smirked then winked at me.

"That's a very interesting dress." My mother pointed out,

"I'll say." I smiled widely, "You look, Bold."

"Why thank you." Aria said seating back down, "What do you say Mrs. Fitzgerald?"

My mother raised an eyebrow at me and then looked back at Aria.

"I have to say, I agree with my son. You have chosen a very interesting and bold dress."

Aria smiled, "I just wanted to look presentable."

I smiled and gave Aria a kiss to the back of her ear and then whispered. "What are you doing?"

She shrugged, "I didn't want your mother to think I was weak."

I pulled away and then looked at my mother as she ordered wine for the table.

"So Aria, I hear that you and Ezra are moving in together?"

She nodded, "Yes, we're looking but nothing has come up yet."

I gripped Aria's hand as my mother took a sip of her water. I turned to look at her deep gaze on my mother before I spoke.

"So what's good here?" I asked trying to change the subject. My mother shrugged and Aria let go of my hand.

"I'll be right back," She excused herself, "I'm going to wash my hands."

I nodded and my mother waved her off.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked angrily, "You would have never acted this cold to Jackie"

My mother smirked. "She's not Jackie is she?" She raised an eyebrow, "I don't accept this."

I hook my head, "It's not your choice. Aria and are a couple, I am not asking for your approval." I stood up, "This dinner was a bad idea. I thought you were going to at least act like a mature adult. I guess the joke was on me." I grabbed Raymond's bag.

"Ezra sit down." My mother asked in a clam tone, "I'm sorry, I don't want to push you away."

"Well, your doing a very awesome job."

She sighed with a slight nod, "I just want to know she's the right person for you." She smiled slightly and I sat back down, "I know for a fact that Kenneth isn't going anywhere, I just want to make sure that your not making the wrong choices."

I sighed, "Mom, just because I didn't follow your path. Doesn't mean, I'm doing wrong. I have a great life here, I have finally found someone I can look forward to seeing." I hook my head with a slight smile, "I love her, Aria has brought out things that I didn't even know I had. Deep love and devotion. Aria, knows me. The real me and I'm not afraid of that."

My mother looked at me as if I was crazy, and I returned her look. "What?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "Aria," She smiled and I looked up to see Aria sitting back down, "I would like to introduce myself. I'm Diane Fitzgerald." She extended her hand over the table and Aria looked at me confused, "I was hoping we could start fresh."

I let out breath of relief and nodded in Aria direction. All my mother needed to hear was the truth.

"It's very nice to meet you." Aria took her hand back and placed it in her lap. "I think?" I heard her mutter.

**Aria's POV:**

Dinner was fairly awkward, when I had returned to the table. I thought it was for round two, never would I have thought that Ezra's mother would have acted somewhat decent.

After dinner, Diane had offered her babysitting services. Ezra, took that as a sign of relief that she had finally accepted me into the family. But I thought about it as someone who wanted to tare Ezra and I apart.

"What are you thinking about?" Ezra asked me as he placed Raymond down for his bedtime. I walked over to the couch and sat down, completely ignoring him. "Sweetie?" He placed my feet on his lap and pulled me toward him. "What's wrong?"

I shrugged, "I really don't know." I answered honestly, "Something just feels off."

"Okay, care to explain?" Ezra asked, pushing some of my hair out of my face.

"It's nothing." I shrugged, "Just forget I said anything."

"Aria."

"It's nothing." I sighed and pushed off him, "I'm going to go home and get some rest. You'll bring Raymond in the morning?" I asked grabbing my purse. "If not I can just tell Kim to come here."

Ezra nodded, "Whatever you want." He stood up and grabbed my elbow. "Are you sure everything is okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm just tired." I sucked in a deep breath, "Do you think we'll be okay? I mean with our families?" I finally asked my question.

Ezra looked at me with those big blue eyes, "Yeah, everything will work out." He kissed my lips, "Why don't you stay the night? I'm sure your mom won't mind."

"Sure," I smiled not wanting to be alone tonight, "I would love too."

**So the idea of Facebook comments came from Harrylovesginny. Thanks Jackie, I would have never thought of that. I wanted Ezra's mom to find out differently from how other people had placed her in their stories. Not that I don't love it, but I just wanted a new style. And I think that proves it, LOL.**

**So please Review and the next chapter show be up tomorrow, or if I get I bored tonight, I'll re-read what I wrote and upload it.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Aria's POV:**

The next few weeks had brought a new journey on for Ezra and I. We had finally decided on a new place together and with all the judgment from my Father and his opinions. We still decided to move in together.

It's a little two bed room house with a little small office space for Ezra, I thought it would be a nice upgrade. Even with a single level floor, we still had a lot of space to do our own thing. Raymond had his own room, Ezra and I shared. The kitchen wasn't as big as Ezra's open apartment, but it wasn't small.

"Finally." Ezra huffed a breath and sat ungracefully on the the couch. "Everything is over." He rubbed his face and look over at me as I placed a nice cold cup of lemonade down.

I smiled, "Everything all set up?"

"Yes and I still think that we should have went with a handyman." He groaned and pulled me down to his lap, "Everything would have been done last week."

I rolled my eyes, "But what's the fun in that? Ezra, your making as if you did everything yourself." I told him getting off his lap.

"I'm sorry, " He took my hands, "I know your helping and I guess I just wanted the easy way out." He defended himself, "I'm sorry."

I shrugged, "Whatever Ezra." I pushed him away, and stood up to leave when he pulled me back down to his lap.

"Aria, don't walk away angry." he pleaded, "I've been under a lot of stress lately. I'm sorry, that I took it out on you."

"Yeah, I guess." I looked into his eyes, "I'm trying Ezra, I know this wasn't our idle plan. But-"

"I know." He cut me off with a kiss to my lips, "I promise, no more lash outs."

I opened my mouth to speak but heard my phone going off, "ignore it." He mumbled against my lips.

"I have to get it. I was supposed to meet Todd this afternoon, I am so late." I told him and watched as his facial expression harden. "Nothing's going on Ezra."

"Are you sure about that? For the last week, it's only been me and Raymond." Ezra ran a hand through his curls, "I'm not saying you can't see your friends, but I just want to make sure that; that it's just that, friends?"

I went into a fit of giggles, "Are you serious?" I stopped when he raised an eyebrow at me, "I'm sorry, I thought you were kidding."

"Aria, I hate to ask but-" He paused and took both my hands, "Do I have something to worry about."

I graced his cheek, "No, I swear I love you and only you."

"I love you too," He kissed my lips again, "Now you may leave."

"Thank you." I bit my lip and got off the couch. I turned my head slightly feeling guilty for leaving Ezra behind. But the truth is, I was really going back to work and the only reason I didn't tell Ezra. Was because I knew how he felt, but; I felt just as bad that I couldn't pay for things around the house. And not taking my grandmother's offer of her just buying us a house, was really starting to take it's toll on me.

I went into our room and got ready for work. I was working at the dinner, just across town. I had gave up on pushing books and working at the gallery. So I upped and applied for a job at The pizza shop. We had good tips during the end and most days I would just deliver.

"I'm leaving." I called out from the hallway, "I should be back in four or so hours." I told him putting on my jacket.

"Alright. Drive safe." He told me, "I'll be here."

I sighed, I hated lying to him. But it's just what I had to do.

**Ezra's POV:**

Finally after a rough Saturday morning; with Aria off with Todd and Raymond finally back to sleep. I had the time to get my class lesson's in order. For the last few weeks, all I have been doing is free projects. With the help of Jenny.

The only thing that I seemed to want to do; is to get this house in order. Making sure that everything is to where it should be and making sure that my family had everything.

When Aria and I were looking for a place to call our own, never would I have imagine I would be living in a house. I thought about an apartment building with two bedrooms, but this house. Although it's small, it was the only one out of the twenty that we really loved.

Later that night, I had waited up for Aria. Something about the way that she was acting never seemed right. I know she's been on a lot of stress, with end of the term finals. And having to dealing with Raymond and just moving in to this house. But Aria going out everyday for the last week or so, wasn't herself.

After a while of thinking what could be going on, Raymond started to cry from the other room. I closed my book and got up to attend to him.

"Shh..." I cooed and picked him up from his crib and brought the blanket with me. "What's wrong little man?" I questioned, when he didn't want his bottle.

"Ezra." I heard Aria calling out and walked into the living room with Raymond in my arms. "Why is he crying?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, but he doesn't want the bottle." I said handing Raymond over to Aria's waiting arm's. "What's that smell?"

"Me, we ended up at a pizza joint and some kids started a food fight." Aria said without hesitating.

I nodded, "Really?" I asked, "Twice in two days?"

"Yeah, I just felt like pizza." Aria told me walking Raymond around the house, "Is something wrong with that?"

I shook my head and watched as Raymond started to clam down and started to take the bottle, "He just wanted his mother." I smiled, "Me too you know?"

I heart Aria sigh, "I'm sorry, but I'll be home for the next three days. Maybe we can find something eventful to do?"

"Yeah, maybe." I answered, "I'm going to take a shower, Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, Ezra." Aria rolled her eyes and then let out a yawn. "Go ahead." She waved me on and walked into Raymond's room.

_Flashback:_

_"This is the home where we're going to spend the rest of the year at" Aria gushed as she held Raymond in his arm's, "I can't believe it,"_

_I kissed the side of her head as I held the keys in my hands, "No one to interfere with how we spend our time together." I winked at her knowing she would catch on._

_Aria and I spent that Monday afternoon, trying to get settled in. Ella and Aria's friends helped, with the help of the movers that had taken everything from my old apartment and the storage unit._

_My mother had even donated some furniture from her storage unit, just so our home would feel like ours. And then she went on and on about how she would release my trust fund that I was supposed to have the year I turned 18. I denied that, saying that I didn't need her money to get a head in life._

_As our first night in our home; Ella and Aria's friends had ordered take out. We were able to get our bed in order saying that we wanted to set up the crib together. As a family._

_"Good night love." I kissed Aria with lust, "I'm so happy to have you both here," I gushed with tearful eyes as I laid Raymond on the bed between us._

_"Thank you for asking." She kissed me back._

_End._

I ended my shower with tears in my eyes. Something is happening right under my own roof and I can't do a thing about it. Because I don't know what that thing is.

I grabbed my robe and opened the door to the bathroom. Everything in the house was already locked and lights were turned off. I walked into Raymond's bedroom and saw that the only light in there was the night light. I walked into Aria and my room to see her sprawled out on the bed.

I sighed, thinking just maybe we could talk before she had fallen asleep. But my hope was long gone and it was only ten at night.

I turned off the lamp beside Aria and started to take off her shoes. She stirred a little but didn't wake up. And then I heard Aria's cell phone going off. I rolled my eyes and took it out of her back pocket seeing as she was laying flat on her belly.

One new text message; it read. I closed her phone again and then placed it on the changer next to the night stand. But then it beep again. I opened it up and once again it read.

One new text message; but this time it had an attachment. I opened it up and stared at it for a while. After the initial shock I looked down at Aria and shook my head.

It was a picture of Aria, working at the pizza shop. It read:

**_Wonder how Ezra would feel of you lying to him every week. I don't think that would go well, especially after what happen between you and Todd. -A_**

I heaved in a breath and placed Aria phone back down. I turned off all the light's and walked into the hallway grabbing a blanket from the hallway closet. Aria's working, after I told her to just focus on her studies. And then now this whole thing with Todd? I didn't know what to think anymore. Was Aria cheating on me? Is that why she was working, so she could get out of the house and away from me?

I sorted the pillows so I would be comfortable on the couch; it's not my ideal place to sleep, but if Aria wanted space away from me. Then that is just what she's going to get.

**Aria's POV:**

The next morning I woke up with a sore neck. I turned to my side and noticed that Ezra wasn't there and I was still in the same clothes from last night. I rubbed my eyes and looked over at the clock, it was only nine in the morning with the sun shining brightly through the curtains.

I stood up on my feet and stretched out a little. I then walked over to the dresser and grabbed some clean clothes so I could go take a quick shower before seeing Ezra and Raymond out in the living room.

Yesterday at work was hectic. Three people called out sick and then the driver; and since it's still a newer restaurant. The owner didn't want to hire more people than he could afford. So I was stuck playing with little kids who ended up throwing their food and driving around town after the party was over.

I ended up working more than what I was supposed too and coming home so late that I didn't even have time to spend with Ezra.

After finishing my shower I changed into a comfy pair of sweats and a tank top. Throwing my hair into a lose bun, not bothering to comb it out just yet.

"Ezra?" I called when I walked into the living room and saw that Raymond and Ezra were both gone. I went back into the room and grabbed my phone, it was gone. I knitted my eyebrows and checked the clothes that I was wearing the night before but it was still no where to be found.

Just then I heard the door slam shut and heavy foot steps on the wooden floor. "Ezra?" I called out again and turned around to see him standing near our doorway, "Where were you?"

"I dropped Raymond off At your mom's. She called this morning asking to spend the day with him." He explained angrily.

"Oh,, why didn't you wake me? I could have gone with you?" I asked walking passed him and into the kitchen.

Ezra chuckled, "I figured you were tired, you know from working at the pizza place?"

I sucked in a breath as my eyes went wide, "Excuse me?"

"Don't lie to me Aria. You've been doing it from two weeks."

I nodded knowing I can't get anywhere with this, "I'm sorry. But I knew how you felt about me working and I figured, since were not taking any money from our families. That another income would help."

He nodded, "What about Todd?"

"What about him?"

He shrugged, "Are you cheating on me?"

I opened my mouth in shock, "Who the hell gave you that idea?" I crossed my arm's over my chest, "I would never cheat on you. I can't believe you would even ask me that."

Ezra turned on his heal and opened up the side drawer in the kitchen, "You had gotten a few text messages last night." He handed me my phone and I just tossed it across the room, letting it break into pieces.

"Forget the phone, the fact is you don't' trust me. I know I went behind your back about working, but telling me or even asking me. If I had cheated on you, say's more." I yelled grabbing my keys, "Maybe moving in together was a bad idea." I stared at him.

"Maybe it was," Ezra retorted.

I sighed and then shook my head, "I've leaving. It's over,"

"Wait." He yelled out once I reached the door, "Please don't go, I didn't mean what I said."

"Of course you did." I choked out unable to hold my angry tears. "I see it in your eyes."

"Aria," Ezra grabbed my hand, "Please don't leave."

"Why?" I took my hand back, "All you see is doubt, Ezra you make like you haven't been keeping secrets from me."

"I know I have, but what I'm holding in doesn't affect you."

I nodded, "Are you sure about that? I heard you on the phone with Regina last week. So what time are you meeting her tomorrow for coffee?"

"I'm not meeting her anywhere. I just said that so she would leave me alone, Aria-" He rubbed the back of his neck pausing his words, "I over reacted, I know that. -A was just messing with us, I see that now."

"You should have saw that a long time ago." I told him slamming the door behind me and walking to my car.

"Aria?"

**I'm not very proud of this chapter but hope you guys see it differently, I wanted -A to have some affect on their relationship and thought this was the best way to start. So Please review and Thank you to those of you who have.**

**Next chapter would MAYBE be up today I don't know yet, it all depends on you. If I get more then five reviews then maybe but if i get more then ten then of course i will. Nah, just kidding. I would update even if I get five.**


	22. Chapter 22

**THANK YOU THANK YOU! I HAD GOTTEN A LITTLE MORE THAN TEN AND YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER, PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THAT I BROKE IT UP INTO TWO CHAPTERS. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP MAYBE TOMORROW OR TUESDAY. **

**BY ALL MEANS, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AT THE END. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

**Ezra's POV:**

I sat on the couch from spending another long and lonely day home alone. Aria was at Ella's with Raymond and my mother was still in town. Even though I knew where everyone was; I still felt as if my life was crashing down on me.

Aria, hasn't been answering any of my calls. Ella, had dropped Raymond off for the day after getting Aria her new phone since Aria was still on Ella's phone plan. But I just spent a few hours with him, because Aria didn't know.

I know me overreacting over this whole thing drove Aria out of here, but that was just a big misunderstanding. I never meant' to accuse Aria of cheating on me. That's just how everything came out. I wanted to know the truth; which I should have known already and that cause Aria and I to have this huge fight that shouldn't have happen.

"Aria, pick up. please I'm sorry." I said into the receiver, calling for the hundredth time today. "I miss you so much."

I tossed my phone onto the couch and rubbed my hands on my jeans. Before grabbing my cell phone once again, trying to get a hold of Aria. But instead of my line going to Aria, there was a text message interrupting me.

_**"Wondering what Aria is doing? Cause I see a new family forming." -A**_

And under that lame text was a picture of Aria, Todd and Raymond at the park.

I closed my eyes and stood up from the couch, only to look at the picture again. I then grabbed my keys and walked out to my car. Thinking this might be the only chance that I have to get my family back...

At this point, I didn't know why** -A** was helping me. I didn't know why **-A** would send me that picture knowing I would just drive out to that lame ass park that no on went too. The swings did even swing and the slides were gone because it was under construction.

I parked my car next to Aria's and got out. I looked around and saw Aria and Todd with books surrounding them. I let out a sigh of relief before walking up to them and letting out a slight cough.

Aria and Todd looked up from their books and she shook her head.

"How?"

I shrugged and just stared into Aria's confused eyes, "I need to talk to you." I told her then looking over at Todd who obviously knew what was going on, "Will you please excuse us?"

Todd looked over at Aria who was still looking up at me. "I will just see you at School Tomorrow." He patted Aria's shoulder and then gathered his books.

"You don't have to leave." Aria encountered. And then looked at Todd with wide eyes.

"No, this is a family matter. We can finish this up tomorrow, I'll meet you at the football field before school."

She nodded, "Drive safe." Aria smiled and then started to pack up her books.

Todd walked off and then I sat down next to Aria, stopping her from gathering her books.

"Please, I'm so sorry. I know that you would never cheat on me, and I'm sorry." I started to plead, "You don't know how stupid I feel, Aria. I don't know how to live without you." I felt as if I was on the edge of letting all my tears out in front of Aria.

"You hurt me Ezra." Aria muttered, "I-I don't even know where to begin, in telling you that these passed two days, was a nightmare for me." She let out a tear, "I thought we had an understanding and I thought that we would never be those couples who would think about the other cheating."

I sucked in a breath, "I would always feel a little insecure about us. Aria I know for a fact that your too good for me; any guy in the world would be lucky to be with you." I licked my lips and squeezed Aria's hands, "Your beautiful and one of a kind. I just don't know why you would choose me."

"Because your the one I want to be with. Ezra, don't cut yourself short. I have to admit, even though we wouldn't have to worry about one another cheating. I still think about it, for the same reason's that you have. Just like your mom said, I'm no good for you." She let out.

I tilted my head and looked at her confused, "When did she say that?"

She shrugged, "Yesterday, when Raymond and I ran into her in the town square."

"Well, my mother is an ass. And i don't care what she wants. I want you and I'm willing to fight." I paused and sucked in a deep breath and held it for a few seconds.

"I don't want to come between you and your family. Just as much as you didn't want to come between me and mines."

I let out a slight chuckle, "Everything is going to be okay. I promise, Will you forgive me?."

Aria smiled and nodded her head, "Only if you forgive me too?"

* * *

Having Aria back home felt like a dream come true. Raymond laying around on the floor beneath us, Aria in my arm's. Everything felt real once again. I held onto Aria, as if she was to leave and that would be the end of it.

Aria rested her head on my shoulder and kept her gaze down on Raymond. I played with the rings on her finger thinking of a great opportunity to give her the ring that was sitting pretty in a safety box at the bank.

"What are you thinking about?" Aria asked me breaking my train of thought.

"You." I smiled as she turned her head to look at me and giving me a peck to the lips.

"I was thinking about you too. About how everything felt so incomplete for the last two days." She whispered sweetly, with a hint of sadness. "I missed you so much, and having to hear your voicemails over and over again. It was just making me weak."

I sighed and shifted a little so Aria was turned and facing me completely, "I don't' know what I'm doing." I told her honestly, "I'm a jerk, and the fact that your with me now. Just to shows how much more I love you." I brushed a few strands of fallen hair away from her face, "I have something for you."

I stood up and walked into Raymond's bed room and retrieved the earrings that I had kept hidden in the closet. Under the mountains of gifts that we hadn't yet open. I moved a few boxes and opened the bag from the jewelry store. It still shined like the first day I had gotten caught staring at them.

I closed the door and headed back into the living room. I smiled and sat back down next to Aria.

"I had gotten these a while back," I laughed, "Actually, Toby and Caleb kind of helped."

I opened up the jewelry box and heard Aria gasp for air. "Oh my god," She whispered, "Ezra?"

I shook my head, "Don't say anything. I know it's a little extreme, and you might never wear them. But I just wanted you to know how much I love you. Regardless if we fight or not, you are the one for me."

Completely forgotten Aria launched her lips to mine. I kissed her back with just as much force and felt her arms entangle into the back of my hair. I moved my hands and let them roam at the hem of Aria's tank top.

"We can't." Aria mumbled against my lips, "Raymond's here."

I nodded and kissed Aria back, "Let's put him in the room." I suggested, "He's sleeping anyway." I winked at her kissing the tip of her nose. "It's totally up to you."

Aria gave me a genuine smile. "I feel kind of bad, doing that."

I let out a sigh, "How about you and I this weekend. We could get Kim to watch Raymond, and how about we have a quiet dinner together?"

"Like a date?" Aria asked seductively.

I nodded, "Exactly like a date."

**Aria's POV:**

"So tell me what you and Todd have been up too?" Hanna nudged me on the side and gave a little smirk.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, Spencer had that game this weekend. So I had asked Todd to help me with some homework." I shrugged, "What have you and Caleb been up too?" I asked returning the same smirk.

"Hey," Emily announced as she sat down with her tray of food, "What's up?"

Hanna and I looked at one another and then Hanna spoke, "Aria's cheating on Fitz."

I kicked her under the table, "I am not. Although we had a huge fight about it." I mumbled the last part and watched as two of my best friends looked at me with interest in their eyes, "-**A** sent a text telling him the truth about me working and that Todd and I have been spending way more time together. But-" I paused and bit my lip.

"What?" Emily and Hanna asked in unison.

"I kind of lied about something. Todd kissed me." I closed my eyes ashamed "But it wasn't like that. Todd asked me because he's just like you Em." I said looking at her, "He's confused, he doesn't know what he wants."

She nodded understanding what I was saying, "And he's talking to you about it?"

I nodded, "Yeah, so I told him to kiss me. It was his first kiss and he told me it didn't mean anything. But I also told him, that was just because we were friends and nothing would really happen between us. He understood and he's still trying to figure things out."

"So you did cheat on Fitz?" Hanna asked me, trying to make her point, "Because you kissed another guy, plus you told him too."

* * *

Later that day, I felt like Hanna was right. Although I have never seen it like that; I've never cheated on Ezra. I don't' have feelings for Todd, we were just friends. That's it.

As I sat in my last class, all I could seem to do was look over at Todd. He looked amazing today, not like his usual bad boy look. But he actually slicked back his hair and wore a belt instead of letting it hang down his ass like the boys around here.

I licked my lips and looked over at Ms. Castro as she went on and on about the human body.

"Alright that's the bell, please finish up your chapters." She yelled out over the noise of students, pushing their chairs out.

"Aria." I heard Todd calling me over the noise and I just walked out the door. I had promised Kim that I would be home before four. She had an early class at Hollis today and wanted to be able to make it on time, "Aria?"

I turned around to see a confused Todd smiling at me, "Why are you in such a hurry?"

I sighed, "I just have to get home, Kim, needs me to be there by four." I answered looking at the time. "I really have to leave."

"Let me just ask you something." He smiled, "I really don't want my aunt and uncle to think that I'm full gay. So I was wondering if you would be willing to let me take you to the winter dance?"

I smiled and shrugged, "Hmm,"

"You don't have to answer now; I just wanted to go with a friend."

"I'll get back to you on that one. Okay?"

He nodded, "That's fine, if you need any more help with your" he paused and looked around, "Homework. Call me." He winked at me.

I smiled widely as I shifted my bag onto my shoulder, "Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow."

**Ezra's POV:**

Finally it was the end of the day and I still had that teacher's meeting before I could go home and see Aria. She had texted me saying that she wanted to talk about something when I had gotten home; and that made me only more worried about things.

I know that Aria and I had gotten back on the same level about things, and we had talked last night about Aria working. We had finally come to an agreement that she would only work at least 20 hours a week or less. That way Aria wouldn't start to fall behind in the middle of the school year.

With Christmas a month and a half away. I have been a little more on edge then usual, making sure that things with my new family are in the clean. No fighting with Aria, No tiny little arguments about leaving the tooth paste cap on the counter. That was my biggest problem, I don't' know why? But I always seem to forget that. Not to mention forgetting to put the toilet seat back down; but Aria had only fallen in once.

I gathered my stuff and closed the door to my classroom. I didn't' know what the meeting was about; but we usually have one at least once a week. Talking about up coming events.

"Hello Ezra," The principle called out, "How's Aria and Raymond?"

I sucked in a breath not really wanting to talk about that. "Their good,"

He nodded and greeted with a few more teachers from different grade levels.

"Great Everyone is here." He clapped his hands and sat down behind the conference table, "This year, I wanted to do something a little different."

I knitted my eyebrows confused and turned to one of the teachers, "Is he serious?" I mumbled and he nodded.

"So this year, I was thinking instead of the annual end of the year movie. Maybe we could have a carnival, that we could help raise funds for the school?" Everyone looked at on another and nodded, "Great, so I was thinking that maybe each school grade could come up with something. Like water balloon toss or maybe a little basketball game? Something that would get the kids involved."

"Maybe the Kinder garden class can do Fish Pond?" A teacher offered, "We could get Tiny baby food jars and replace them with fish. We would have ping pong balls and they would have to toss them into empty baby bottles that would be filled with water. If they win, they get a fish?"

I smiled thinking that was actually a good idea. "I like that." I told her, "This should be really interesting. Maybe we can get a few places around the neighbor hood to offer some donation food? That way we wouldn't have to put out as much."

The principle smiled, "That's a great idea. So I have a meeting with the school board at the end of the week. And I will make my announcement on Friday." He smiled at everyone as the chatting become a little louder, "Alright, I know this is a little exciting because we have never held one like this. But I have another thing I wanted to bring up."

"What is it?" A teacher from the fourth grade spoke up, "Of course we'll all be there."

"Thank you Jonathan," The principle said with a hint of sarcasm. "I wanted to know how would you all feel about having a teachers camping trip? It would be a week long retreat in the woods, something to help the teacher with being more open with one another. I have been walking these halls for weeks, and I only see the same people with one another. It's beginning to look like clicks from some High School. Our teachers are supposed to be working as a team, not as individuals." He looked about the room. "I shouldn't have said ' how would you feel;' Because the fact is, you're all going. School gets out for three weeks in a couple of months. The first week well be spent at the Spring Valley Lake. It's an all expense paid trip, but you'll have to bring you own clothes." He tried to make a joke that failed deeply. "Alright then, more information about this trip will come to you on Friday. You are all free to go."

I rubbed my face and let out a sigh. I guess that teachers dinner that we had a few weeks back at Jenny's house didn't work... But I also thought that we did a very good job in the conversation department.

Finally arriving home, I pulled into my spot next to Aria and rested my head on the head rest. I wiped my hands on my pants and took off my seat belt but not moving to open the door.

I didn't know what to think about this retreat. It was going to be a few days and night away from Aria and Raymond, what if something was to happen? I would be miles away from Aria, if another was to go wrong.

I groaned and stayed seated in my car, before finally opening up my door. I walked to the trunk and opened it up grabbing my bag and paperwork. I shut it close and turned on the alarm; walking up to the house I could hear soft giggling.

I knitted my eyebrows and unlocked the door; I shut it softly behind me and then dropped my keys in the tray next to the coat rack.

"What's going on?" I asked when I walked into the kitchen seeing Aria, Hanna and Caleb. "Hey," I kissed Aria on the cheek, "What smells so good?"

"Hanna and Caleb just dropped by to see Raymond, and their trying to cook us dinner." Aria kissed me again, "They have been taking cooking classes and since Ashley, won't let Hanna near her kitchen, I offered for them to try ours out."

I nodded, "Afraid you might burn it down?" I joked.

Hanna nodded, "Yeah, the last time we tried," She rolled her eyes, "it wasn't pretty, but Caleb and I pretty much have it down."

"What are you making?"

Caleb shrugged, "Something to do with mushrooms and bell pepper."

"It's just stir fry and steak." Hanna smirked, "Don't worry, it'll be edible."

I smiled, "I hope so, because I haven't had lunch and could really use something about now." I winked at Aria, "Are the two of you okay in here? I just want to talk to Aria for a minute?"" I asked basically pulling her out of the kitchen.

"GO ahead love birds," Hanna giggled.

**I KNOW I ENDED THIS TOO SOON, BUT THERE IS ANOTHER PART TO THIS CHAPTER. THAT I WILL POST NEXT WEEK. I DONT KNOW HOW THEY DO IT WITH TEACHERS ABOUT THESE KIND OF RETREAT THINGS. BUT I THOUGHT SOMETHING A LITTLE DIFFERENT WOULD BE GREAT. EZRA, GETTING TO KNOW MORE PEOPLE AND WHAT NOT. SO I ADDED THE TEACHERS RETREAT INTO IT.**

**REVIEW PLEASE, **

**HOW DO YOU THINK ARIA WILL REACT ABOUT THE RETREAT? **

**DO YOU THINK ARIA WILL KEEP MORE SECRETS ABOUT THAT SHARED KISS WITH TODD? **

**THINK ABOUT IT, AND TELL ME IN A REVIEW...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you for the many reviews. I had this chapter typed and ready to go. So I just thought I'd post this and let you all know that I'm going to end it soon. It's getting a little too long and I only meant for this to be a 15- 20 chapters. But then again things could get interesting. **

**So please review at the end and from now out things are going to be on the smooth side. I will let you all know when the last chapter is coming. It's really not for another few more chapters.**

**Aria's POV:**

Ezra took my hand and pulled me into the office. He closed the door behind him and brought me over to his desk lifting me up and placing me gently down.

"I've missed you so much." He started to kiss my neck causing me to giggle.

"Ezra." I moaned, "Hanna and Caleb-" I cut myself off as another moan escaped my lips. Ezra had found my sweet spot. He sucked on my neck leaving a little something behind and the only reason I knew that was because he pulled back with a smirk. "Satisfied?"

He nodded, "Very. It kind of looks like a butterfly."

I rolled my eyes and pushed him away, jumping off the desk. "Is this why you pulled me in here?" I asked seductively, playing with his belt buckle. "You think if we are quite, Hanna and Caleb wouldn't mind?"

Ezra opened his eyes wide," Are you serious?"

I shrugged, "15 minutes?"

"Aria, I'm going to need more time." He winked at me, "Besides, even though it would be a real treat. I really needed to talk to you." He let out a sigh, "Well, the first week of winter break. The principle demanded that we teachers take a trip to Spring Valley Lake." He paused when my smile flattered.

"Ah,"

"I know what you're thinking, because I thought about the same things. There are so many things going on right now, but maybe if we can get the girls here and your family everything will work out. Besides when was the last time A texted us?"

I shrugged, "Can we talk about this after dinner? I really don't feel like expressing how I feel right now." I wanted to be honest; I didn't know how I felt about it. I only had three weeks off and that was the time I wanted to spend with Ezra and Raymond. Even my grandmother from both sides of the family was flying in.

I sighed and gave Ezra a quick peck to his lips before walking back into the kitchen to see Hanna and Caleb in a deep make out session. I rolled my eyes and announced my presence.

"No wonder your mom never wants you in the kitchen." I laughed playfully,

"Well, you and Ezra were taking forever. I just thought maybe we could have a few minutes to ourselves." Hanna smirked, "Is everything okay?"

I nodded as Ezra joined me in the small kitchen. "Everything is fine." He answered for me grabbing a beer from the fridge and handing one to Caleb, "Just don't drive."

"Fine with me," Caleb winked at Hanna and popped open the bottle.

"Why don't' you boys go in the living room? Aria and I can finish up in here." Hanna offered.

"Are you sure?" Caleb asked taking a sip of his beer.

"Yeah, you guys go." I told them, "That's fine."

**Ezra's POV:**

Aria and Hanna had shooed us guys away. I headed into the living room first and took a seat on the leather couch, before Caleb followed but sitting on the single chair in front of me. I took a sip of my drink and then looked over in the Kitchen when I heard the girls giggling.

"Typical." I heard Caleb mumble.

"What?" I asked curious.

He shrugged, "It's always like Hanna to ditch me when we have to cook." He smirked, "What about you? Has Aria ever run off?"

I nodded, "More than I can count." I laughed, "So tell me, what you like to do?"

Caleb arched in eyebrow and shrugged, "Technical support. I'm the one usually hacking into things."

I sat up and placed my beer on the coffee table, "Tell me more?"

"Well, it was just mostly phones and stuff. But then Hanna and the girls once had me-" He stopped not sure how to explain himself

"You can tell me. Aria and I have no secrets."

He nodded, "Well, you know about A right?" I nodded, "Yeah, they apparently found their phone and all kinds of things. But then, there was nothing. Whoever that phone was, had shut it off before I could even finish the download. And then there was this whole thing with the police, thinking that I was hacking into school records." He rolled his eyes, "that's a different story."

I nodded, "So if I was to give you a phone. Do you think you can trace where all these unknown numbers are coming from?"

He shrugged, "I can try, but there are no defiant answers. Those trac phones are sometimes hard to trace."

"But you can do it? I will even pay you if you can!" I pushed, this is something that I really wanted done, without the police.

He nodded, "Sure, okay."

I smiled widely and looked into the kitchen the same time Aria looked over at us and smiled, "Great. Can you meet me tomorrow at the Elementary School?"

"Sure." He nodded taking a sip of his beer, "But can I ask you something?"

I nodded and looked him in the eyes, "Ask away."

He licked his lips, "Are we; are we keeping this from Aria?"

I nodded, "Yes, I know I said that Aria and I don't keep secrets, but this is something that I'm just not ready to tell Aria yet. This is something that has been eating at me for a while and I need to know the truth."

Dinner went on without a hitch, even Raymond woke up just in time for us to have dinner together as a family. With a couple of new found friends along, well new to me but still the same.

After dinner Hanna and Caleb stayed around a little bit longer; after they had left Aria decided to do the dishes and I went into my study to grade some papers. It's times like these that I had wished I was still teaching in a college level. Sometimes grading the Elementary level only took me a couple of hours because I don't grade all of them right away.

I missed staying as late and hearing the peacefulness of the buildings. I know this is wrong because I have a son and Aria. But ever since I turned down my mother's money and Aria did the same with her Grandmother, not to mention Aria working when she should be worrying about school. Everything in my mind became a lot more distant. I want Aria in school and not having to worry about the next bill; I want Aria to be able to explore life and know that she has more to life other than working.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up so see Aria placing a cup of coffee in front of me.

"Care to take a break?" She smiled pulling a chair up next to me.

I nodded, "Sure, I don't need to get these back till Friday." I told her, "What's up? I remember you telling me you needed to say something."

Aria nodded, "I think it can wait,"

I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head, "Just tell me? I know you're not pregnant." I watched as her jaw dropped, "I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah, because I haven't slept with you for a little over nine months," Aria spitted out, "Nice choice of words Ezra." Aria pushed back her chair and stood up walking out of the office.

I rubbed the back of my neck and sighed, I should have never said that. Aria has been trying to lose her baby weight for a while now and it's just not working. It was only a few pounds a week; she must have thought that I was thinking she was fat; when I know she's not.

I pushed back my chair and walked into our bedroom, Aria was in bed with the blanket all the way up to her eyes. Trying to cover her face.

I walked over to her and glided into bed, lying right next to her. "Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

Aria shrugged and turned off the bedside lamp, "I'm going to bed."

"Aria?" I called her name but she just shrugged her shoulders,

"Just forget about it. I'm fat and I know it, but that's not something you have to remind me about."

"Hey," I turned her around so she was facing me, "You are not fat, I swear to you. Aria, it's just something that comes with having a baby. You will go back to wearing all of that beautiful artistic clothing that you love so much." I sucked in a breath and pushed back her hair, "When I said that you're not pregnant, I just meant that; as a joke." I gave her a slight smile, "A very bad joke."

Aria smiled, "I'm sorry too, I have just been trying so hard to shake off this extra weight."

"I know," I told her, "And you will. I promise, just give it time." I kissed her lips, "I love you."

"I love you too," She kissed me again and then we stared into each other's eyes for a bit.

"I'm going to check the house once more and then I'll join you."

Aria nodded, "Okay."

I let out a sigh of relief as I walked back into the hallway and into my little office. I turned off the lamp and then headed into the kitchen making sure everything was alright. The windows and doors, the stove and burners. I even turned off the coffee pot and walked over to the doors. Each lock was clicked right and then windows in the living room were shut.

I started to head back into our bedroom when I heard my phone beep from my office. Normally I would ignore it, but I had snuck Aria's phone over to Caleb tonight after dinner. Just so he could start on it.

I turned the light back on and reached over my chair to retrieve my phone.

One new message.

_**"Mr. Romance, guess who asked Aria out to the Winter Formal? LMAO, I guess you have some competition? Have a good night." -A**_

I knitted my eyebrows confused; this was just A messing with me. Or did someone really ask Aria out?

After shutting my phone off and turning the light back off. I walked back into the bedroom and looked over at Aria. She was already fast asleep, so I just stripped down into my boxers and turned off the side table lamp. I gave Aria a kiss to the temple before wrapping my arms around her.

"Please don't leave me." I whispered into her ear as I pulled the sheets up around me.

The following morning didn't bring any comfort to me. I had tossed and turned a few times and even woke up Raymond because I just felt like some male bonding even though he was just a few months old.

"Hey," Aria whispered walking into Raymond's room, "Were you up all night?" She worried as she walked over to us and gave a kiss to Raymond's forehead and then my lips.

"Just a few hours," I lied, "How did you sleep?"

She shrugged, "I felt you last night. I know you were tossing."

I nodded rocking my son back and forth with the rocking chair. "I had a lot on my mind."

Aria looked at me confused, "Care to share?" She smiled and sat down on the ottoman. "What's going on?"

"Did someone ask you out?"

That smile had gotten wiped off her face faster than it appeared on. "Yeah, Todd asked me out to the winter formal. But I haven't given him an answer."

"Why? You could have told him no." I said honestly, "What's going on here Aria?" I asked loud enough for her to hear, but not too loud to wake up my son. "Do you want to see other people?"

Aria let out a dark laugh, "Let's not fight." She stood up and I shook her head, "Todd's gay, Ezra. You need to stop thinking that I'm going to turn onto other guys. Because I am getting sick of it." And with that being said she walked out of the room.

I shook my head and tilted it back against the backing of the chair. Thinking I'm such an idiot, Aria and I just had this conversation a few nights ago. About trust and love, and I'm just throwing everything out the window.

I stood up and gave Raymond a kiss to the cheek before placing him back into his crib. I walked out and found Aria in the living room lying on the couch.

"I'm sorry." I apologized, "I'm a big jerk." She rolled her eyes and looked at me, "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Tell you what? That he was gay? Or the fact that he asked me as a FRIEND to go with him? And when was I going to do that? You just sprang this teacher retreat on me." She retorted with a hint of frustration, "And he kissed me." She blurted.

"Excuse me?" I asked annoyed. "When?"

"Last week or something." She sat up, "He was telling me that he thought of woman in a different light, and that he had never kissed a girl." She explained, "He asked and I hesitated for a bit, but then I let him. I swear you should have seen his face; he is going in the different direction. Todd, he's just how Emily was, when she was fighting for something she didn't know she was. He's fighting his sexuality. He's just now finding himself."

I nodded, "Well, how was it?" Aria looked at me strange, "The kiss."

"Noting compare to yours. I love you, so much. I just wanted to help him out; I knew that we were going to continue to be friends. So I really didn't see the problem."

"I love you, too. Aria, you should have told me this." I sighed, "You know, in case someone wants to send me a text message saying that my girlfriend cheated, when she actually didn't. I don't freak out."

Aria nodded and stood up, "You know, that whole thing about you being Jealous?" She asked me with a hint of seduction, "I kind of enjoy it." She nibbled on my ear causing me to moan, "I got the okay yesterday." She bit down harder.

"We do have an hour and a half?" I told her trying to grasp something, "Care to join me for a shower?"

"What do you think?" At that point I had just lifted Aria up and ran down the hallway practically slamming the door shut.

"Are you sure about this?"

Aria bit her lip in a seductive way, and lifted her shirt over her head, "What does this say?"

**Aria's POV:**

After Ezra and mine's heated shower. We only had about a half hour to get ready and head over to school. Today, Ezra offered to drop me off. He wanted to spend those extra few minutes with me, seeing as I won't be home till late tonight because I had to work.

Once we arrived to School, I got my backpack for the back seat and walked over to the driver side. "So, you're going to pick me up tonight?"

He nodded, "Yes, nine o'clock sharp." He smiled, "I love you, have a good day."

I smiled, "You better go before you're really late."

"One more thing, "He grabbed my hand, "Tell Todd yes, I'll stay home with Raymond."

I looked at him confused, "Are you sure?"

He nodded, "Yes, I'm positive." He smiled, "Now give me a kiss."

I laughed and kissed him on the lips lovingly, "have a good day."


	24. Chapter 24

**Ezra's POV:**

After school had brought me new hope. Caleb had arrived a few minutes before the bell had actually ringed and waved at me from the door. I nodded at him, telling him that I knew he was there and waited the few minutes for the bell to ring before releasing my class.

"Thank you," I shook his hand, "Are you ready?"

Caleb nodded and looked around the room, "So where's the phone?"

I held up my finger as a teacher passed by and then walked over to the door to shut it, "Here" I said handing over the phone that was placed in my bag, "Aria had already asked if I knew where her phone was."

"Yeah, she's been going crazy without it. I think she just high jacked Hanna's phone, because we usually text one another during fourth period. But I had gotten nothing back, until after school when I saw the exchange."

I chuckled, "Aria, wouldn't know what do to with herself if she didn't have her phone. But I kept it off all day."

He nodded and did something with the phone, connecting it to his laptop.

"Is that the new Mac Pro?" I asked amazed because it wasn't due to come out for another couple of months.

"Yeah, my mother had gotten it for me." He explained, "Her new husband works for this big time publishing company, and he has his connections." I nodded, "Please don't tell Spencer just yet. She's been trying to get her mother to use her connections and if she found out. I would never see my laptop again." He joked.

"Alright. So how long before we find out anything?"

"Found it." He smiled, "Like I said, don't get too excited." He turned his laptop to face me, "It's coming from these numbers. I had only downloaded a few items but this is the most recurring number."

I nodded and looked at the few numbers. There were some that I didn't know and one, just that one that had stood out. "I know who it is." I knitted my eyebrows.

"Who?" He asked curious. "Ezra?"

I sucked in a deep breath, "I'll deal with this. Do you think you can print out all these numbers? Please." He nodded, "Thanks, I owe you big time."

"Wait?" Caleb called out, "Aria just received a text message." He told me and I looked at him with a totally blank expression. "Do you want me to open it?"

I shook my head no and then thought about it for a little bit more, "Yes, open it."

Caleb took the phone off the table and opened up the message. "It's just from Mike, Don't worry." He chuckled, "You can have this back now." He handed me the phone and I clung my bag over my shoulder.

"Thank you!"

**Aria's POV:**

Spencer had dropped me off at work with only a few minutes to spear. I placed my bag in the back and headed over to the time clock and punched myself in. I pulled my hair into a tight ponytail before grabbing my apron from my locker and putting it on.

"Cutting it close aren't we?" Gregg Burns asked me, he has been working at this pizza shop from the time it had opened a little over three months ago. "You don't want the boss catching you."

I nodded, "I know, but I had to wait for my ride." I told him defending myself, "I'm not like you, I have a life. This includes school and raising a child."

He stood up from his chair, "Just because I had gotten my GED at the age of 16 doesn't make you smarter than me. In fact it makes you more of a Bitch considering you think so highly of yourself."

I opened my mouth to speak but our boss walked in, "What are you doing back here?" She asked holding the door wide open, "Table three want's refill's and Table seven want's their pizza that's been sitting in the warmer for the last four minutes."

I nodded, "I'm doing it now."

"Well, get to it. Aria this is a job and if you can't hold up your end. I'm going to have to let you go," She looked at me sternly, "Where's your shoes?"

I sucked in a breath, "In my locker at School. Can't I just work in my heels? I swear I won't fall, I actually work better in these." I pleaded,

"I'm going to let this slide once, but that's it." She moved aside and let me walk pass her, "You're just lucky, I'm under staff today."

Five hours later and I was still waiting for Ezra, he didn't show and I had no phone to call him. I ended up waiting on more tables just to pass the time. Every so often I would look at the clock only to notice that a few minutes went by.

By the time it was closing, my feet were worn out and my back hurt like hell. But I was able to keep my promise and work in five inch heels.

"Aria?" I spun around to see Ezra and Raymond walking in. "I'm sorry I'm late." He apologized and I just walked in the back room to get my bag.

"I'm leaving," I told Gregg who was still here picking up some extra hours. He nodded and wished me luck.

During my break I had managed to pull him aside and I apologized for being so rude. At first he didn't believe me, but I told him about my day and he was the first one in sight for me to spat on. He took that as an apologize and forgave me.

"Aria?" Ezra called my name but I just walked over to the car and took off my heels, "I have something to tell you."

"What?" I hissed, "Tell me why you weren't here at nine and tell me why you came three hours later?"

"I know who A is." He breath out, "I was at the police station trying to get everything settled"

I took a deep breath and gulped back air, "Who is it?"

He looked around us and then motioned for the door, "We'll talk about this at home, I'm so sorry I wasn't here earlier."

"Just tell me?" I yelled not having any of it, "Tell me who it is?"

"Please don't be mad at me for not believing you."

I looked at him with death eyes, "It was Regina wasn't it?" He nodded, "You son of a bitch."

"I didn't do anything," He defended himself; "You have to believe me."

I shook my head, "I'm going to kill her."

"There's more," He paused, "And you're not going to like it."

"What?" I asked really pissed and annoyed, "Tell me."

Ezra pressed his lips together, "Todd was working with her."

I looked at him in disbelief as I dropped my belonging to the ground. "Todd?" I stuttered, "Take me home."

"Aria," Ezra tried to grab my hand in affection and I just pulled it away. "I'm sorry,"

I shook my head and grabbed my things; I took Raymond from him and opened the back door. Placing Raymond inside and sitting next to him in the back.

Ezra sighed and jumped into the front seat and started up the car, but not before looking in the review mirror first. I just shook my head in disbelief that Todd would be working for that low life skank. I befriended him; I was actually going to the Winter Formal because I felt sorry for that jerk.

Ezra, telling me all this news at once brought tears to my eyes. But I quickly wiped them away; I knew Regina had to be behind all of this. Why else would I be the only one getting those text messages after the first day of school?

Everything was public after Mona was dropped off that cliff; the police and media and sped out to get the latest news. And then Maya, so that was more news that had us four in the spot light. I'm sure Regina, would have all sorts of news to just ruin my life.

But Todd? He seemed like a really good guy. Someone that would never hurt me. I know in the pass, My friends and I used to be a huge Ass to him. But all of that stopped the day Ali went missing. So what was his motive for doing what he did now? Why so late?

So many thoughts and questions were running through my mind that I haven't even noticed; Ezra had parked in our drive-way.

"So what now?" I muttered.

Ezra got out and opened the back door, bending down so he was eye level with me.

"I had to give him the cops your phone." He stated and I looked at him with wide eyes, "I had also asked Caleb for his help, that day he and Hanna came for dinner." He looked at me with those big blue eyes and I just broke down even more. "I'm so sorry Aria, You have to believe me."

"I believe you Ezra; I just thought that Todd was my friend. I was helping that Jerk." I cried out into his shirt. I felt Ezra, wrap his arms around me tighter, "Is everything over now?"

Ezra pulled away to look me in the eyes, "I had to give a statement and you have to give one too."

I nodded, "I really don't know what to say." I shook my head, "Why would Regina want to hurt me? I have done nothing to her."

"I know baby. I don't know why either, but the cops are probably questioning her now."

I gulp some air and looked over at my son who was sleeping peacefully in his seat, "At least no one got hurt this time." I looked over at Ezra, "Right?"

"That's right." He kissed my lips and let it linger as I deepen it a little. He was the first one to pull back and brush my loose bangs out of my face. "Let's get inside?"

"Sounds good."

**Ezra's POV:**

Aria and I lay cuddled together on the couch with no intensions on going anywhere. I pulled her into my side a little deeper, as I could. I closed my eyes and breathe in Aria's cheesy scent of pizza.

"How could Regina do this to me?" I asked myself over and over again. She had nothing and I mean nothing to do with Aria and my relationship. Why would she even think of hurting someone she didn't know? I mean, yes we went out on and few dates; but it was her idea to break up the relationship when we had gotten here and she found out that Aria was pregnant.

I shook my head and looked down at Aria to find out that she was fast asleep with makeup running down her cheeks. I grabbed a tissue from the end table and dipped it in my water cup that was in front of me to wipe it off.

Aria was really devastated when I had told her that Todd was helping Regina out. She had been crying for hours and it's now; passed three in the morning.

**Aria's POV:**

I had woken up with a bad neck cramp; and a heavy arm draped over my neck. I groaned and pushed Ezra's arm off of me and cracked my neck, massaging all my knots.

Last night wasn't something that I wanted to endure; as much as I wanted -A found. I never thought I would have acted out the way that I have. Like a big baby who needed their boyfriends comfort to cool me down?

"Ezra," I whispered shaking his arm, "Ezra." I called out a little louder.

"What?" He groaned out, "What time is it?"

I turned my body to look at the clock behind us, "It's a little pass six." I answered and stood up to stretch out, "Why didn't you wake me up when I had fallen asleep?"

He shrugged, "Because we both were comfortable." He answered sweetly, "Why don't we just take the day off?" He suggested.

I shook my head, "I can't. I have a huge French test today, which Todd and I had been studying for." I frowned saying his name, "I just can't believe it."

Ezra let out a breath, "We have to tell his Aunt and Uncle, or I think by now the police have done that."

I nodded and sat back down next to Ezra, "I thought I would have felt relief; but I just feel pissed off and-" I paused taking a breath in. "I don't know."

"Aria, If I knew that Regina was doing all of this. I would have never, brought her back with me." He graced my cheek, "I don't know why she did it. I don't know what her motive was, she never knew you."

I arched an eyebrow as I shook my head, "Don't blame yourself. Please?"

"I can't help it." Ezra told me with pure heartbreak, "I know I promised never to blame myself for what has happen. But the fact is I did bring her here."

I let out a sigh, "I know. But, you were never the one who has sent me all those stupid text." I stayed silent for a few minutes, "I can't believe that she and Todd, thought they could pull stupid stunt and think they would get away with it."

"At least no one had gotten hurt right?" He asked; making me smile because that's the same thing I had asked him.

"Yeah," I kissed his lips. "I love you,"

"I love you too," He kissed me once more before pulling away. "Let's get ready for school."


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay, before you start to read this chapter I have to tell you a few things. **

**This is the last chapter. I really wanted this to end due to the fact that it was getting really long. Okay that's the first thing. The second thing is that this chapter really sucks. It's rushed and I won't judge on you if you hate it. I know the feeling, but if you really don't care that it's really rushed then okay. Read on.**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Pretty little liars. If I had, Tuesdays episode with Aria and Ezra would have gone differently.**

**Ezra's POV:**

I had waited for Kim to arrive at the house, and had let Aria leave before me since she had that big test today. I didn't know what today's events were going to bring; considering everything that had happen last night.

All I wanted to do today was enjoy it. Enjoy the fact that everything was over and Aria and I can go on and live life together with Raymond. If only I had the chance to talk to Byron and make him see that everything I have ever done; was for the safety of Aria and Raymond. That if I had hurt Aria in the past it wasn't intentional.

I stood up from the couch with Raymond tucked in my arms and opened the door. Kim was running late and that seems to be the problem with her. But it's not something that I was willing to push the matter too. I know she has night classes but, I just don't think that this is working out.

"I'm so sorry I am late." She told me walking in the door, "Please forgive me."

I nodded, "Raymond has been feed and changed, and he is beginning to stay up a little longer so please take good care of him." I smiled and handed Raymond over to Kim.

"I will," She assured me, "Oh and Mr. Fitz?" She called once I grabbed my satchel and started to head out the door, "How is Ms. Montgomery doing? I heard about the stocker situation."

I knitted my eyebrows and looked at her confused, "What are you talking about?"

She tilted her head, "Um, it's in this morning's newspaper. Haven't you read it?"

I shook my head and headed into the kitchen. I had gotten the paper off the porch but wasn't able to take a look at it this morning.

_**Head line news. **_

_**It seems that we have a copycat here in Rosewood. Although these people aren't as good as Mona Vanderwall, Who is still under lock and key. They were able to get a hold of their victim; sending them anonymous text messages. Although the name of these victims hasn't been released; the police did make an arrest late last night. Rosewood High School Teacher Regina Castro.**_

I slammed the newspaper down and looked over at Kim whose eyes were still planted on me.

"I assume Aria doesn't know?"

"How do you know who it was?" I looked at her curiously "There were no names." I walked over to her and took my son back. "What's your deal here?"

She gulped back a few breathes, "Regina, had come over one day." She looked around the house, "She asked me all about the two of you. She said that she wanted to plan a surprise party, a congratulations kind of thing." She stuttered as she went out. "I-I didn't mean to bring you or Aria any harm." Kim explained.

"And you just let her in here?" I yelled causing Raymond to cry, "We trusted you; Get out, your fired." I fumed

"But-" She tried to cut me off,

"No, you might as well just have handed her our son." I said through gritted teeth, "We had one rule. To protect Raymond, but you couldn't even do that." I flared my nostrils, "Just get out. And don't ever come back."

She nodded and looked at me with those eyes of hers and grabbed her bag, "I'm really sorry, I didn't know she was a crazy stalker."

"That's not the case." I stated before she left, "It was the fact that Aria and I trusted you with our son. If we wanted people in the house when we weren't home; Aria and I would have given them the key to the house."

"But she had one." Kim blurted,

"Excuse me?" I asked shocked, "Explain."

Kim sucked in a breath, "I was giving Raymond a bath when Regina had walked into the house. She was just as surprised to see me as I was to see her." Kim stopped and wiped her face, "I asked her who she was and then she explained that she was just here to get a lay out of the house. She wanted to throw a party and she wanted to see how many people it would hold. When I asked her how she got a key, she had told me that Ella had given it to her."

I shook my head, "That was all a lie. Couldn't you have seen that?" As frustrated as I was, I had started to cool down, "Please leave, I will have Aria talk to Gene, because she is the one that hired you."

"I'm sorry," She stated one last time before walking out. I looked at the clock and it was already passed my time. I let out a sigh before taking my phone out and calling the school, telling them that I was sorry and I had to stay home and take care of my son.

I then called Ella and left a message asking her to call me and have Aria call me when her test was over, because the police was still tracking those few numbers that Caleb couldn't have hacked.

**Line break**

**Aria's POV:**

I had walked onto campus with my head held high. No matter what had happen I was going to have a normal day at School. I wanted everything to go as smooth as it possibly could.

I walked into my first period class and sat in my normal seat. I looked up at the clock as it ticked away; wishing I was at home with my son. Holding him in my arms and not here at school.

"Aria?" I heard my name being called and looked at Spencer, Hanna and Emily rushing in. "We didn't see you out front. Are you okay?" Spencer asked.

I shooked my head and shrugged my shoulders, "I heard the radio station talking about the cops taking in a copycat." I stated, "I don't know how I'm supposed to feel. A part of me knew it was Regina but; why?"

Everyone looked at Spencer and she sucked in a breath, "I do." She bit her lip and then closed her eyes, "Because Regina Castro went to Hollis with Ezra." I knitted my eyebrows confused that she even knew that.

"You remember that website we had set up, when we found out who Jackie Molina was?" Hanna asked and I nodded, "Well, I had set me one up too. Thinking I could meet older guys," She blushed, "Well, one of the guys that I had as a friend; also had Regina Castro as one too. But her last name isn't Castro. It's Molina, As in Jackie Molina's cousin."

I stood up from my seat as the Teacher walked into the door, "Are you serious?" I yelled out of disbelief, "Oh my god."

"Ms. Montgomery." The teacher called out.

"I'm sorry, but I can't be here today. I will make up whatever boring assignment you have. But I have to go,"

"Aria." My three best friends called out but I just spirited out of the room faster than I even knew possible. I ran into my mother's classroom and saw her sitting at her desk.

"Mom, Can I have your phone?" I asked in rush tone, "I promise to give it back."

"What's going on?" She asked worried, "Aria?"

"Please mom?" I hurried her along as she went into her bag and got out her phone. I turned it on and let it turn over before noticing that she had a missed call from Ezra. I listen to the voicemail; ignoring my mom's calls. "Thanks!" I smiled and rushed out of the classroom and into the crowded halls.

"Ella," Ezra answered.

"No." I said,

"Aria?" Ezra breathed out, "Are you okay?"

"Regina is Jackie's cousin." I cried out, rushing to my car, "It was a plot, Ezra. Everything that had happen was because of Jackie." I opened my car door and slammed it shut.

"Come home," Ezra told me, "I have to tell you something too, but I don't want you driving when I do."

"Be there soon." I huffed and tossed the phone onto the chair beside me.

**Ezra's POV:**

After I had hung up the phone with Aria, I started to pace around the room. Trying to grasp what Aria had just blurted out. How could Regina be Jackie's' cousin? I would have seen that. Wouldn't I?

A sudden knock on the door had been brought to my attention. I paced the room a couple of times before actually walking over and opening the door to a couple of officers.

"Mr. Fitz?" I nodded, "You'll have to come with us."

"What is this about?" I questioned opening the door wider, "Is this about Regina?"

They nodded, "Yes, we have her statement and also found out that you had inquired a relationship with a minor."

I looked at them confused before seeing Aria driving up, "Yes, but that's not what the inquires. Aria was the age of consent and with the consent of a legal guardian. There is not possible reason for you to take me in."

"What's going on?"

"Their trying to arrest me." I told Aria, "But they have no real cause."

"Arrest Ezra? For what?" Aria yelled,

"Ma'am I would advise you to calm down."

"I will not." She yelled again, "This is under false pretense. You can't assert Ezra he did nothing wrong and I will vouch for that." Aria spoke sternly. "Now if you have any other issue to address, I will calmly be happy to help."

The cops looked at one another before nodding. "There is actually, we still need your statement of the matter. And we still have to take Mr. Fitz in."

"Fine I'll go." I grumbled, "Aria, can you call my lawyer?" I asked looking her directly in the eyes.

"Sure," she mumbled. "I will meet you all down there."

**Aria's POV:**

After countless hours of waiting around for Ezra, my mother and brother finally showed up. I told them that I called Mrs. Hastings and had given the cops my statement. I told them everything that was going on from the time that I had left the school.

My mother gave me a hug and told me that everything was going to be okay; I nodded knowing that Spencer's mom had our backs, especially since we had done nothing wrong.

About a few hours of talking with the cops and having them talk with Ezra, they all came out and Ezra had a smile on his face. He shook hands with Mrs. Hastings and walked over to us.

"Everything is cleared, I'm a free man." He hugged me tight and kissed Raymond on the head, "let's get out of here."

"Deal, I had already given my statement and everything should fall into place. But apparently,"

"What?" Ezra asked me,

"I told them to let Todd go, I had said that he did it out of spite. That Todd never really wanted to hurt me."

Ezra looked at me confused, "Why did you do that?"

I shrugged, "I wanted him to have a better life. He made wrong choices and I know all I about them. "I sighed, "Let's go!"

* * *

The next few weeks Ezra and I have been on great terms. Kim had come back to us as a nanny and I had convinced Ezra that she really didn't do any harms. Regina had told that truth about being Jackie's cousin and that she just wanted to get us back for breaking her heart. She had also said that she only meant it as a threat and wasn't really going to physically hurt us. And from the way she confessed that; I had actually believed her.

A part of me thought she was just jealous, but now I seen the real Regina. When Ezra's brother had introduced the two of them. They had known idea that she was his cousin, Regina apparently stuck in the background during college. Ezra never saw her because she was always behind closed doors.

During the short trial about us suing Regina for stalking; I at the very end had told Mrs. Hastings that I wanted her to get the minimum amount of time served and just have her see someone to talk about her problems.

But in the end; it was just my family. My father had finally come around to accept the fact that Ezra wasn't going anywhere and if he wanted to be a part of my life then he would have to face it. So he did.

A year down the line Ezra had taken me to the restaurant to celebrate. Due to the fact of what we had both over come over the years; having a child, being able to raise him without any more complications that we could handle. Being able to survive Rosewood, despite our situation of once having a relationship while he was my teacher; even Ezra's mom came around to liking me after the fact that my grandma Gene had thrown red wine all over her white dress at my son's one year old birthday party because she was acting like a bitch.

Ezra and I now life in a much bigger four bedroom house with our own space to work with. My grandmother and his mother had sprung it on us, when we had gotten married. And to my dismay; who would have known Ezra to have such great taste in picking out jelwery.

"Are you happy?" Ezra asked me as we lay cuddled on the floor next to the burning fireplace.

I smiled and nodded as I glanced down at my ring, "Are you?"

"Every day is a new journey for us; but it's a journey that we are taking as a new family." He kissed the top of my head and took my hand in his, "I love you, for ever and ever.

"Ditto!" I answered with a kiss to his lips.

**Now you have read the finale chapter. Please Review if you want and also. I want to express so much love to all of you who had followed me to the very end. I don't know if I would be coming up with any other stories but I do have a few one-shot's that I was thinking about posting so hopefully soon. It's already written and edited and ready for upload. But I think I will take a few days to rest this out. It was a long journey and all I have to say right now is THANK YOU!**


End file.
